


Don't hurt me Daddy

by StylinsonLove28



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Accident, Adoption, Birthday, Blood, Brain Damage, Bruises, Cabin, Child Neglect, Christmas, Death, Drugs, F/M, Family, Fit, Flashbacks, Funeral, Hell, Hiding, Hospital, Hurt, Kidney infection, Kitten, M/M, Missing, New Year, Nightmares, Panic, Police, Punishment, Rape, Rape abuse adoption kidnap love family sickness scared prison evil cruel, Seizure, Sex, Snow, Spanking, Special, Starving, Surgery, Swimming, Temperature, Trauma, Unconscious, Vomit, banana, bed wetting, coffin, cry, foster, frustrated, hunger, illiterate, kidnap, physio, scream, semen - Freeform, stutter, surprise, vulnerable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinsonLove28/pseuds/StylinsonLove28
Summary: 8 year old Harry has been neglected and beaten by his parents.With his parents in prison, it's down to his foster family, the Payne's to teach him that his life can be good.1st part in a trilogy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Don't hurt me Daddy

Warning...this story is about child neglect and abuse. Anyone who does read it... I'm sorry. Thank you. All the love xx

*****

My name is Harry Edward Styles. 

I am 7 years old.

My Mummy and Daddy don't like me. They tell me they wish I wasn't here.

I'm good at hiding.

I'm scared.

*****

"HARRY! GET YOUR BACKSIDE IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Harry's Dad, Des yelled. Harry was shaking, hiding under his bed. 

"No, Daddy. I'm not coming out." Harry whispered to himself. Why is his Dad yelling? He doesn't remember doing anything wrong.

"HARRY! IF YOU'RE NOT IN HERE IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES....YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN!" 

Harry whimpers. " No don't hurt me Daddy." He cries, wiping his snotty nose on his sleeve. 

He hears footsteps coming up the stairs and then a creek as his door opens slowly.

Harry holds his breath as he sees his father's footsteps getting closer to his bed.

"I know you're in here Harry!" 

Harry curls himself into a ball, as much as he can in a confined space. 

Suddenly his feet are pulled away and he's yanked from under the bed.

"There you are you little shit! No good hiding, I will always find you." He dragged Harry out of his room by his hoodie, choking the boy. Harry grabbed at his throat, trying to breathe.

He was taken into his parents bedroom and his Dad threw him to the floor.

Harry was crying and trying to get his breath back, rubbing at his neck.

"You need punishing boy!" He Dad said, with dark eyes staring at Harry, as he picked him up.

Des sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Harry in front of him. 

He pulled Harry's trousers and pants downs and pulled him across his lap.

Harry was crying uncontrollably now. 

Des raised his hand and smacked it down hard on Harry's bum, making the boy yelp in pain. 

He did it again, and again and again. Harry was screaming for help, but none came. 

The punishment was relentless.

After ten minutes, Harry's bottom was red and swollen and Des' hand was numb. That's when Harry's tiny body couldn't take it any more and he passed out.

"You stupid boy!" His Dad cursed, shoving him off his lap, him landing with a sickening thud on the cold carpet less floor.

Des stepped over Harry and walked out the room, leaving him all alone.

*****

Harry woke up an hour later, he could hardly move. He lifted his tiny body up off of the floor, and tried standing up. 

He started crying as his poor bum hurt so much.

He managed to stumble to his own bedroom.

It was cold and dark, and there was mould growing up the walls. The smell would make you gag. 

His bed sheets haven't been changed in a long long time. The windows are barred, so no fresh air ever enters. The lights don't work, so when it gets dark outside, Harry has to sit in darkness, which scares him.

He climbs onto his bed and lays on his empty tummy. He hasn't eaten since yesterday, and that was only some dry bread and water.

He puts his head on his pillow are cries his heart out.

'why don't they like me?' he thinks. 'what did I do wrong?' 

He falls asleep wishing he was loved by someone, anyone.

Harry hadn't eaten for two days. He was so weak he could hardly move. 

His door crashed open, scaring him, hiding under his thin bedsheet.

"WE'RE GOING OUT! DON'T MAKE ANY NOISE!" Des yelled, before turning around and slamming the door behind him.

Harry waited til he heard the front door slam. He got out of his bed slowly. He crept across the bedroom floor and open the door quietly, still not entirely sure if his parents had really left. He poked out his head and crept out of the room.

Leaning against the wall, thinking it would make him invisible, he moved along the hall then started walking down the stairs, carefully holding onto the banister.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and waited... listening for any noise. Hearing nothing he went into the kitchen, he pulled a chair out from under the kitchen table and put it against the cupboard. He climbed up on it and opened the higher cupboards, until he found a box.

He pulled the box out and set it on the counter, getting off the chair. He opened the box, finding a mountain of chocolate biscuits. His eyes lit up and he clapped his hands. He pulled out three biscuits, moving the rest around, to make it look like none were missing, put the lid back on and placed the box back in place.

He put the chair back and picked up his biscuits, he then ran up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door.

He opened his wardrobe and went inside, he sat down and shut himself inside.

He started nibbling slowly on the biscuits. This was the first thing he'd eaten in a few days, he was going to make it last.

He finally finished the last crumbs, licked his fingers, and sat back. He wished he'd taken more, but they might have noticed, and he didn't want to seem greedy.

Sitting on the wardrobe floor was making his already sore bum worse, so he climbed out and sat back on his bed.

He wondered where his Mum and Dad had gone.

They go out a lot, leaving Harry alone. Sometimes they don't even bother telling him they're going out. He gets scared on his own, he wouldn't know what to do if there was a fire or something.

*****

"WAKE UP BOY!" Des crashed through Harry's door making him jump.

"HERE...YOU CAN HAVE THIS SANDWICH AS IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! THANKS FOR RUINING OUR LIVES! 8 YEARS OF MISERY YOU'VE GIVEN US! THANKS FOR THAT!" He turned his back and slammed the door.

Harry burst into tears, pulling his knees up to his chest. Why do they hate him so much? 

He ate the sandwich, despite the bread being mouldy. He was so hungry, he'd eat anything.

Unfortunately for Harry, an hour later he felt sick. His tiny stomach couldn't cope with the mouldy food and he had to rush to the bathroom to be sick. 

He cried for his Mum, he still loved his parents, despite what they do to him.

He crawled back to his bed, feeling awful. He soon fell asleep.

*****

Harry's parents had started doing things they shouldn't. They don't care though, they were having a good time. They forgot they had a child.

They started inviting"friends" over. They'd sit and drink, smoke, take drugs, and have sex all while Harry was upstairs, alone and unloved.

Harry was scared that some stranger would come into his room, so he would barricade himself in when he heard people downstairs. 

*****

One night was particularly bad. The noise downstairs was so loud, people were shouting and screaming. Music was blaring through speakers. 

The smell of drugs wafted up the stairs to Harry's room. The smell turned his tummy. 

He hid under his bedsheet and cried.

Then, there was an almighty crash and more shouts. The music stopped. Harry wondered what was happening.

There was a thud on his bedroom door, someone was trying to come in. Harry got off his bed and hid under it. The door kept being bashed, until it suddenly burst open. 

"Search the room." He heard a man say, as three people came in. They were looking everywhere.

"Under here!" One of them said, Harry looked up and saw the face of a young man. "It's ok. We're here to help you. You're safe with us." He smiled.

Harry didn't know if he was telling the truth so he didn't move.

"Come on. I promise you'll be safe." He held out his hand, and Harry tentitavely took it, crawling towards the man.

"There you go!" He said calmly. He picked Harry up easily as he weighed next to nothing, and carried him outside. He was wrapped in a blanket and handed over to a woman. 

"Hello love. We're going to take care of you ok? There's nothing to be scared of.

He was placed into the back of an ambulance.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING OUR SON?" Des yelled. He was ignored as he and his wife were placed in handcuffs and thrown into the back of a police van. 

The ambulance doors were closed and Harry was whisked away. Finally away from his life of hell.

How the hell can they do this to him? Look at him? Poor little thing" Harry could hear voices, but he's too tired to open his eyes to see who it is. He lays still on a comfortable bed, that smelt clean and fresh, something he hasn't smelt in a long, long time.

"Some people don't deserve to have children." He heard another voice say. 

He felt himself being prodded, poked and moved about, people talking about him and the state he is in. 

He whimpered quietly when someone touched a sore bit.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, does that hurt?" 

Harry managed to nod his head.

"Can you open your eyes for me honey?" 

He tried to but the bright hospital lights hurt his eyes, that were used to darkness. He lifted his arm shakily and covered his eyes.

"Do the lights hurt your eyes?" 

He nodded.

He heard a click and it went darker. He moved his arm away and tried to open his eyes again. He squinted as he adjusted to the dimmer light.

"There you are. Hello lovely. My name is Lucy, can you tell me your name?" She spoke so quietly and calmly and Harry knew that he was safe with her.

"H-Har-ry." He whispered, pulling the sheet up to his neck.

"Harry. That's a nice name. How old are you Harry?"

"8"

"8?" Harry nodded.

She was writing things on a clipboard, and glanced at another nurse, who looked shocked, Harry didn't know why.

"Harry...we need to put a tube into your hand, it's to put water into you, as you don't have enough, and another for some medicine. Is that ok? I promise it will only hurt a little bit, and won't hurt once it's in. It will make you feel a lot better."

Harry looked scared but nodded his head.

"Good boy. This is Beth, she'll put it in, and I'll hold your other hand. If it hurts too much, squeeze my hand, ok?" He nodded again and took Lucy's hand.

His other hand was prepped and Lucy held tight as the needle went in. Harry cried and squeezed her hand. 

"It's ok love, nearly done."

Once it was over the two nurses told him how brave he was.

"I bet you're hungry aren't you?" Lucy asked. "Shall I get you something to eat?" Harry nodded.

She came back ten minutes later, finding Harry hiding under his sheets. 

"Harry love, I've got you some food. Can you come out?" 

Harry pulled down the sheets and sat up, looking at the tray in Lucy's hands.

She placed the tray on the small table on wheels that's by the bed. She pulls it in front of him.

"I didn't know what you'd like so I got a few things. Can you see anything you like?" 

Harry had a look. To be honest, he'd never seen these foods before. He'd never eaten many different things before.

He looked at Lucy.

"Go on...help yourself, not too much though."

He hesitated, then picked up a banana. He chose that because the colour was nice and it was a weird shape. He'd never seen one before, so he just started biting the skin.

"No...no love. Here let me show you." Lucy smiled.

She took the banana and peeled it handing it back to Harry.

He smiled and sniffed it, before licking it. Deciding he likes the taste, he started taking tiny bites.

"Is it nice?"

He nodded.

He ate half of it, and put the rest back on the tray. He looked at the tray again, and saw a bowl with some weird liquid in. 

"That's tomato soup. It's really yummy. Do you want to try it?"

He nodded.

Lucy lifted the bowl to the front of the table and moved it closer, giving Harry a spoon, which he took, he'd never even seen a spoon before.

Lucy watched him as he studied the strange silver spoon in his tiny hand. 

"Here..."

She took the spoon and scooped up some soup and brought it to his mouth. He opened it and Lucy put it inside, Harry swallowed and smiled. He held his hand out, asking for the spoon, which Lucy gave to him.

He did what Lucy did and scooped up some more, trying to get it to his mouth was tricky and he spilt a bit, but it made it into his mouth and soon enough he'd eaten the whole bowl.

Harry decided he'd had enough and pushed the tray away.

"Good boy. You did well. You get some rest now. There's a button here, if you need me, just push it and I'll be back." She smiled.

Harry nodded and waved goodbye.

He lay back in his comfortable bed and fell asleep.

Harry was hiding in the corner of his hospital room, shaking, cold and crying. He thought he was going to be in trouble, to get punished again. He was so scared.

Nurse Lucy came in and saw the empty bed and started worrying. 

"Harry honey...where are you?" She said gently. She could hear tiny sniffles, and followed the sound, finding the tiny scared boy curled up in a ball, shivering.

She crouched down in front of him. "Hey... what's wrong? Come on let's get you back in bed." Harry nodded and slowly got up, trying not to tangle his IVs.

Lucy pulled back his sheets, and Harry cried, trying to get away from her again. 

"Oh love, it's ok. Don't worry. Accidents happen." She bent down and hugged Harry. He'd never been hugged before and didn't know what he should do, so he just stood there, crying.

"How about...we get you cleaned up and then you sit over here, while I change the sheets?" 

Harry nodded, wiping his snotty nose on his hand.

Lucy took him into the bathroom, seeing if he needed to pee anymore, which he didn't, then cleaned him up. Taking note of the sores on his body from the beatings and bedsores. She had to stop herself from crying. 

Putting him in clean pants and robe, she lead him back to his room, sitting him down, while she changed his bed.

"There we go...all fresh. In you get!" 

Harry walked slowly over and got in. "S-Sorry." He whispered.

"It's ok Harry. Are you ok now?" He nodded.

"Good boy. If you need the toilet, let me know, hit the button, yeah?" She smiled.

Harry nodded and laid back on his pillow.

*****

Meanwhile....

"Why did you neglect your son Des?" 

"He's no son of mine! He ruined our lives the second he was born."

"Why did you beat him?"

"He was naughty. Naughty kids need beating."

"How was he naughty?"

"I don't remember...he just was."

"He's a small boy Des...how could you?"

"I hate him!!!"

*****

"Did you ever beat your son Anne?"

"Fuck no! I'm not a monster!"

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"I...err...I don't know...maybe when he was four?!"

"You haven't seen your son in four years?"

"I guess not. I had no need to."

"What about doctor's and dental appointments...school...friends...family?"

"He's never been to any of those. He has no friends or family except us."

"Where's his birth certificate?"

"He don't have one. He's a secret." She whispered then laughed.

"You didn't register his birth? What about anti natal checks?"

"Nope...and didn't have any. No one knew except us two."

"Where was he born?"

"At home. The drugs helped a lot. Fucking messy though."

"You were on drugs when he was born?"

"Of course...I wouldn't go through that unless I was high!" She laughed again.

"You bitch!"

*****

"The parents have both been charged with child cruelty and neglect. They showed no remorse." Lucy cried as she told Beth what was happening. "I'm sorry for crying, it's just... Harry is such a lovely little boy. How anyone can do those things to him..." Beth hugged her.

"You need to get tidied up love. You have to go back soon." Beth said.

Lucy nodded and got up, walking to her locker, getting her bag out and digging around until she found her make up bag. She quickly applied some, before putting her bag back in the locker and heading back to Harry.

*****

When she got back to his room, she found Harry fast asleep. She smiled and did a few routine checks.

She heard Harry's tummy grumble, unhappily. It must've hurt, as it woke Harry up, whimpering slightly.

"Hi Harry. Sounds like you're hungry. Would you like some more soup?" Lucy asked.

Harry nodded. He really liked that soup.

"Ok... I'll come right back." 

As she left, Harry sat up and clutched his aching tummy. He was so hungry, it made him cry.

Lucy came back with a tray of soup, bread, a banana and orange juice. They wanted Harry to start eating slowly as his poor tummy wouldn't be able to handle big amounts of food yet.

"Here we go. Soup first?" Lucy asked, pulling the table close.

Harry nodded, wiping his tears.

"Oh Harry don't cry love. I know your tummy hurts doesn't it?" He nodded sadly, grabbing the spoon from her hand.

He scooped up spoonful after spoonful. 

"Here...try dunking the bread in it, it tastes really good." She smiled handing him a small bit of plain bread.

He took it and dunked it, putting it in his mouth, he smiled as he chewed and swallowed. 

He finished the soup and bread and took a few sips of juice.

"How about we leave the banana for later, let the soup go down first?"

Harry nodded.

"Good boy. You know...you can talk to me...I won't bite." Harry looked shy, but smiled, then nodded, making Lucy laugh.

"I...I need..." He whispered.

"What do you need Harry? The toilet?" He nodded, his face turning a light shade of red.

"Ok...come with me. Thank you for telling me." She held her hand out and guided him to the bathroom, pulling his IV stand with them. 

She let Harry get situated by the toilet, then left him to it, hearing him flush, she went back in, he washed his hands and went back to bed. At least he had good hygiene when it comes to using the toilet, she thought.

Harry yawned as they walked back. He got into bed, making himself comfy, and closed his eyes.

"You sleep little one, I'll see you soon." Lucy whispered, then left the room.

*****

It was her break time, she was lucky if she got one, but as Harry is her only patient and he's asleep, she's taking a fifteen minute break. 

She decides to text her husband...

Me: Hi baby. Xx

Liam: Hey love. Everything ok?xx

Me: yes, just tired and emotional xx

Liam: something happened love? Xx

Me: just the boy I'm looking after, it's heartbreaking xx

Liam: I'm sorry. Is he ok?xx

Me: I don't know, he's gone through so much, he's 8, but looks about 5, he's so tiny xx

Liam: shit! Poor kid.xx

Me: parents are monsters. I'm so sad xx

Liam: I'm gonna give you the biggest hug ever when u get home love xx

Me: I need it. I better get back. See u later. I love you XXX

Liam: love u too babe. XXX

She sat in the staff room for a while and cried a little, though she knows she shouldn't get too attached to her patients, but this boy has stolen her heart.

Lucy, 32, lived in a lovely 3 bedroom house, with her husband of 10 years, Liam,33, her 2 adopted sons, Louis aged 12 and Zayn aged 10 and their own son, Niall aged 9.

They had fostered children for a few years, before deciding to adopt. 

Louis had been in various foster homes, before coming to live with Lucy when he was 6. Zayn had only been with them for two years, his parents couldn't cope with his behaviour problems, but he's been behaving better since being with Lucy's family. The boys get on so well together.

*****

"Liam... I've been thinking." Lucy said as they ate breakfast together once the boys had gone to school.

"Oh no! You know it's a bad thing for you to think Lucy!" He smirked, as he ate his toast.

Lucy slapped his hand lightly. "I'm being serious Li, you know Harry? Well... he's going to be placed in a foster home soon, when he's well enough to leave the hospital, could we see if we could foster him?"

Liam thought for a moment. "Are you sure that's a good idea love? From what you've told me, he's been through a lot, and we do have three kids already."

Lucy looked sadly at him. "But Li...we could make such a difference to his life. The boys would love him. I can't see him being any trouble. Please can you think about it?"

"We'll talk about it tonight. We both need to get to work." He got up, kissed her, and got his keys. "Have a good day, love you!" 

"Love you too!" Lucy called, getting herself ready to go.

*****

Harry's eyes lit up when Lucy came to his room that morning.

"Hello Harry, you look happy. How are you feeling?" She asked walking to the side of his bed.

Harry did a thumbs up and smiled, the biggest smile she's seen from him. 

"That's good. Did you eat all of your breakfast?" He nodded.

"Good boy! You're doing so well." She ruffled his hair and smiled.

Harry had finally had the IVs taken out, leaving bruises on his hand which ached a little bit. He had a special Spiderman plaster put where the needle had gone in. He held his hand up to show Lucy.

"Oh wow! Look at that! Spiderman! Is he your favourite Harry?" He nodded.

"Me too!" He sat up, with a surprised look on his face.

Lucy thought for a moment, and smiled. "I'll be right back."

*****

Ten minutes later, Lucy walked back into Harry's room. He sat up when he saw her.

"I've got something for you." She said, handing him a paper bag. "Look inside!"

Harry opened the bag and pulled out a magazine. Harry had never seen one before, not knowing what it was. He looked at the front and his face lit up, he gasped, then pointed to himself.

"Yes... it's for you. A Spiderman magazine." She flipped a page. "See... it's a story, pictures and words. Do you want to read it to me?" 

Harry looked confused. He'd never read a thing in his life.

He looked at the pictures, his fingers tracing over the words. His eyes started watering.

"Harry? What's wrong?" 

A tear fell from his eye and landed on the paper.

"Talk to me Harry."

"I...I d-don't know!" He whimpered.

"Know what?" 

"How t-to read." He cried harder. Lucy pulled him into a hug, and let him cry. She felt so bad for assuming he knew how to read, she should've known. 

"Hey... it's ok. We can make up our own story. We can look at the pictures and make up what's going on. How does that sound." 

Harry looked up at her, and wiped his nose on his sleeve, his eyes were red and watery, but he'd stopped crying now.

So, that's how they spent the next half an hour. Seeing who could make up the weirdest story. Lucy was surprised that he said so much, but now he was feeling very tired. He yawned.

"I think it's time for a nap." Lucy said settling the boy down in the bed. He smiled up at her and closed his eyes.

'Time for my break'. Lucy thought.

*****

Sat outside with a coffee, Lucy phoned Liam.

"Hey babe, how's your day?" Liam said as he answered Lucy's call.

"Good actually. Listen, I gave Harry a magazine today, but found out he can't read. He didn't even know what it was. How the hell could his parents never let him read? I'm so angry!"

"Calm down love. I'm sure he can start learning soon."

"We could do that Li. Imagine teaching him to read? The boys could help too!" She said excitedly.

"Lucy calm down please. I told you we need to discuss this properly. Please?"

"Ok...ok... I'm sorry. I just really want to help him. Can we talk about him tonight?" 

"Yes...of course, now you better get back to work. I'll see you later. Love you!"

"Love you too!" 

She hung up and went back to Harry.

*****

While Harry was sleeping, she went online, looking at the fostering site they'd gone through before, taking notes, and printing out forms. She really wants Harry to live with them.

So...what do you think?" Lucy asked Liam. They'd spent the last two hours discussing the pros and cons of fostering Harry. 

"Well...I guess we could see if it could happen. maybe meet him first though?"

"I'll ask. I'm sure it would be ok though. I just think we could be so good for him. If you're sure we could cope without me working?"

"Yes, we'll cope, we'll get money for fostering him anyway. It's not like we're hard up."

"Good, so can we go ahead." Lucy smiled.

"Ok." 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lucy jumped up and down and threw herself into Liam's open arms.

*****

Lucy had got the ok to let her family meet Harry. Today was the day!

"Hey Harry! You know I've told you about my family? Well.... they've come to visit...if you'd like to meet them?" Lucy smiled at the frightened looking boy.

"It's ok, they are lovely boys and I think you'd love my husband. Can I send them in, maybe one at a time?" She asked.

Harry nodded, but laid back on his pillow, pulling the sheet up to his chin.

Lucy opened the door and said "come in love!" to a small blonde haired boy, who walked in, cautiously, towards Harry.

"Say hello." Lucy spoke to him.

"H-Hi... I'm Niall...are you Harry?" Harry nodded.

"You're very small!" He said, earning a look from Lucy.

"Niall... be nice!"

"I am being nice Mummy, I was only saying he's very small, because he is." 

"Ok love. Why don't you give Harry his present?" Harry's eyes lit up hearing the word present.

"Here Harry. I got you a colouring book and crayons, I got it with my pocket money and wrapped it myself." Niall looked chuffed with himself. His Mum cooed at the boy.

Harry smiled and pulled the sheet down, taking the gift from Niall. "Th-Thank you." Harry whispered, pulling carefully at the paper.

He ripped the paper right off and looked at the book. It was pictures of various animals. Harry didn't know what they were, but he smiled. 

"Do you like it? Maybe I can help you colour?" Niall said hopefully.

Harry nodded and smiled at Niall.

"Why don't he talk Mummy?"

"Niall!! He's just shy. Come on let's get your brother in."

"Bye Harry!" Niall waved as he left. Harry waved back.

Next to walk in was Zayn.

"Hey Harry, I'm Zayn. I'm 10 years old. How old are you? Do you have any brothers or sisters? I wanted a sister, but Mum won't let us have one. It's not fair. Do you have any pets?"

"Zayn, don't ask too many questions." Lucy laughed. "Give Harry your present.

"Uh? Oh yeah yeah! Well, I didn't know what you'd like, so I got you this..." He handed Harry a small coloured cube. Harry held it, looking curiously, then looked at Lucy, as if asking what is it?

"It's a Rubik's cube love. You get someone to mix it up like this..." She shuffled the cube "...and then you have to try and get the sides the same colour again. It's fun!"

Harry took the cube and gently moved it about, his tiny hands struggled a bit, and after five minutes he gave up, but looked at Zayn and smiled. "Thank you!" He said. Zayn smiled back. 

"Say bye now."

"Bye Harry!" Zayn said. Harry waved.

Finally... Louis came in, all smiley. 

"Harry! Hiya! I'm Louis. Louis sat on the bed in front Harry, crossing his legs.

Louis studied Harry's face and said "oh wow! You have green eyes! I've never seen green eyes before! Mum! Have you seen his eyes?" Louis was amazed by Harry's emerald eyes.

Lucy giggled. "Yes love, I've seen them, they're pretty aren't they?" 

"Yeah... they're like grass. I didn't know people could have green eyes. That makes you special Harry!" He said enthusiastically.

Harry felt his face flush, and smiled shyly. He even giggled.

"Oh.. I've got you a pressie too. Hope you like it. It was mine, but I thought you could play with it!" He handed Harry a Spiderman bendy doll.

Harry's face lit up and he smiled widely. He took the doll and hugged it tightly, making Louis and Lucy smile, thinking how cute Harry looks.

"Thank you Lou-eee!" Harry said. He'd never had any presents before, it was overwhelming.

Lucy noticed Harry looking tired.

"Lou... let's just get Dad in then Harry needs a nap ok?"

Louis nodded and got off the bed. He leant down and kissed Harry's cheek. "Bye Harry, see you soon!" He waved, Harry waved back.

Liam came in and sat next to Harry on a chair.

"Hello Harry." He said gently. "I'm Liam, Lucy's husband." He smiled at the sleepy looking lad.

Harry looked at Liam and smiled.

Liam put his hand down on the bed, and Harry put his hand on top of it, surprising both Liam and Lucy. Harry moved closer to Liam and rested his head on Liam's arm, and closed his eyes.

"Oh my god Li!" Lucy whispered. "That's so cute!" She felt a lump in her throat. 

Liam looked down at the boy, knowing that they need to see if they can foster him. 

"He's adorable!" Liam replied, smiling at Lucy. She put her arm around Liam's shoulders.

"I know. I told you didn't I? I think the boys love him. We've got to try Li...please?"

Liam nodded, and they both sat next to Harry watching him sleep.

So...a week later, Harry was well enough to leave hospital, and yes he had been fostered by Lucy and Liam. The boys were all ecstatic, today is the day they were taking him home for the first time.

*****

"Remember boys...when Mum brings Harry home, you are not to be too noisy, or annoy him. It will probably take him a while to settle in. Remember when you two first came here?" He spoke to Louis and Zayn. 

They all nodded.

"Yeah, I was scared." Louis said quietly. 

"Me too. Promise to be good Dad!" Zayn replied.

"You too Niall." 

Niall nodded. "I hope he talks to us Daddy."

"Give him time, love. Ooh here's Mum's car now. Best behaviour now!" Liam said, feeling nervous and sick at the same time.

The car pulled up in the driveway and Lucy got out, going to the rear door and opening it. Harry got out and looked up nervously at the house.

Lucy got his bag out of the boot and took Harry's hand, leading him up to the front door, where Liam opened it with a big smile.

"Hi Harry!" He grinned, crouching down, as Harry hugged him.

They went inside and Liam closed the door. 

"Hey boys! Say hi to Harry!" Lucy said.

"Hi Harry! Louis said.

"Hey Harry!" Zayn said smiling.

"Harry...do you want to play cars with me?" Niall shyly said.

Harry got closer to Lucy, partly hiding behind her.

"Let him get settled in first Niall, soon though." She smiled at her son, who nodded and went off to play on his own. 

"Let's see your bedroom yes?" She said to Harry, who was grabbing her hand tight.

"Now, remember we said you were going to share a room with Louis? Is that still ok love?" Harry looked up at her and nodded as they walked upstairs.

Louis was sat on his bed as they walked in the door.

Louis smiled at them, as Lucy showed Harry inside.

Harry sat on the bed and bounced on it, testing the springs. It was a brand new bed and mattress so it was going to be super comfortable for him. Harry deserves lots of comfort after what he's put up with in the past.

"You like the bed Harry?" Louis asked. The smaller boy smiled brightly and pulled back the covers and laid down.

"Are you tired baby? Want a nap?" Lucy asked.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

"Ok sweetheart, we'll let you sleep a little. If you want me just call out, there's a monitor here, if you make a noise, we can hear it downstairs, ok?" 

Harry hummed.

Louis and Lucy went downstairs and sat on the sofa.

"He asleep?" Liam asked as he hugged Zayn on the chair.

"Yeah. He's knackered, poor love. Just give him an hour or so."

"It's such a big change for him." Liam sighed. 

"Mum...what happened to Harry?" Louis asked, hugging him Mum.

Lucy looked at Liam, who shook his head.

"He just had nasty parents love. We'll take care of him. He'll be ok now. We'll give him lots of love and you three will be the best brothers ever!" 

"Poor Harry. Yes I'll be the bestest big brother. He's cute." Louis smiled.

"Thank you Lou." She kissed the top of his feathery hair.

*****

They'd been sitting watching TV for an hour or so, when they heard a tiny whimper sound through the monitor.

"Harry....are you ok? Do you want Mummy? Don't be scared. I'm here. Do you want a hug? Dad says I give good hugs." Niall whispered.

Harry whimpered again.

"Sshhh sshhh it's ok don't cry please. I'm gonna be a good brother to you, and look after you lots. You can play wiv my toys if you like?"

Lucy and Liam looked at each other with teary eyes before Lucy got up to check on the boys.

She entered Harry's room to find Niall sitting next to Harry on his bed, with his arms around him.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat, it was a lovely sight.

"Hey boys what's going on?"

"Mummy... Harry was upset, so I gave him a hug. Did I do right?" Niall smiled, looking proud.

"Yes baby, you did great. Do you want to go downstairs now? I'll see to Harry" 

Niall nodded, pecked Harry on his cheek and jumped off the bed, running off.

Lucy perched herself on the edge of the bed.

"Hey lovey, are you ok?" 

Harry curled himself up close to Lucy, so she picked him up and placed him on her lap, as she wrapped her arms around him. 

"Don't cry little one. You're ok now." 

She felt wetness on Harry's cheeks, and got a tissue to wipe them away.

"How about...we see what we can have for dinner eh?"

Harry looked up, sniffed and smiled, she could hear his delicate little tummy rumbling.

"Shall I carry you down?"

He nodded. Lucy picked him up easily, he was still so small and light, and carried him down the stairs and to the sofa, where she sat him down, next to Louis.

"Right, I think it's dinner time...what shall we have?"

"PIZZA!!" everyone except Harry and Lucy shouted, making her giggle.

"Harry..is pizza ok with you?" He shrugged his shoulders, as he's never had pizza before and didn't have a clue what it was.

"Well... it's yummy, so let's see if you like it." She went to the kitchen and got a couple of pizzas out of the freezers and into the oven.

The others sat watching TV chatting about random stuff, Harry sitting there, listening.

"Are you ok Harry?" Louis whispered.

Harry looked up and smiled. Louis stared into Harry's eyes, he's still fascinated by them. 

Harry carefully and causiously moved so he was sat in Louis lap, making Louis jump. He got himself comfy and cuddled up to his new brother.

Louis smiled widely, Liam and Zayn looked over, and cooed at the boys. It was a beautiful sight.

Louis played with Harry's hair, as the boy drifted back to sleep.

The family were all sat in the living room, enjoying their pizza.

Even Harry seemed to be liking it. He just had a cheese and tomato one, as he'd never had one before. He picked at it to start with, but once he got used to the taste, he managed to eat two slices. That's all he could manage.

"You did well Harry. So you like pizza then?" Liam asked.

Harry licked his lips and smiled.

He squirmed a bit in his seat and looked at Lucy. 

"What's up love? Come and tell me?" She said.

Harry slowly got up and walked over to Lucy and whispered on her ear.

"Ok love, let's go." She said gently and took Harry's hand, walking to the bathroom.

"I like Harry!" Niall suddenly blurted out. Liam smiled.

"That's good. I'm sure he likes you too." 

Liam got up and collected the empty plates, taking them into the kitchen to wash up. Louis followed him.

"Dad...will Harry live with us forever?" Louis asked as he helped dry the dishes that Liam just washed.

"I don't know Louis. He's only just got here. Let's see how things go yeah?" His Dad replied.

"Ok... it's just... You and Mum let me stay, I love you!" Louis said, as Liam turned round and hugged his eldest child.

"Oh Louis...we love you too. Now chin up, let's get these dishes done and go watch a movie?" 

Louis nodded and picked up the tea towel again. 

*****

The family were all settled in the living room. They put on a movie, The jungle book, and were all watching happily.

Tiny snores were coming from Harry. He found it difficult to stay awake for long periods of time. 

"I'm gonna take him up to bed." Liam said, picking the small boy up carefully.

"Can I go up too Dad? I'll be quiet, promise." Louis asked.

"Of course Lou."

Louis followed them upstairs, and watched as Liam gently placed Harry in his comfy bed, tucking him in, and kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight Lou. Love you." Liam kissed Louis' cheek.

"Night Dad, love you too."

Liam left the room.

Louis got into his own bed, and got out his phone. Flicking through YouTube videos of his favourite pop groups, every now and then looking over at Harry to make sure he was ok. 

He was growing quite attached to the boy already. 

He eventually fell asleep, phone in his hand, as happens quite often.

***** 

"HARRY!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU HIDING? GET OUT HERE NOW!!!!" I can hear Daddy screaming at me. I'm so scared. Every time he screams like this he beats me. Don't hurt me Daddy! He hurts me so bad. I'm not coming out this time.

"HARRY! I'M WARNING YOU! OUT NOW YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

I'm crying. I can't help it. I'm so tired, I just want to go to sleep. I know it's the middle of the night cos it's dark outside. Go away Daddy please let me sleep.

I thought I was good at hiding, but not this time! I felt his hand grab my arm and yank me from my hiding place. He pulled so hard, he could've ripped my arm off, it hurts so much. I'm crying harder.

"YOU DO WHAT I TELL YOU! MOVE!" 

He dragged me downstairs and out into the garden. I rarely go outside, and if I do, it's just the garden, as punishment. I hate the garden. 

It's full of rubbish, the grass is high, and covered in nettles.

That's why he throws me out here, into the nettles. They sting like crazy.

So he throws me there again. It's dark, cold and it's been raining, the grass is soaking wet. I'm only wearing a thin t shirt and shorts, and I shiver.

I scream at him as he turns his back and slams the door.

Why doesn't anyone ever come when I scream? Is everyone deaf? Does nobody care about me? Right now I wish I was dead. I try to find a patch of grass that's not covered in nettles, but there's hardly any. 

It's stinging so much. It's agony. I'm too tired to scream now, my cries are fizzling out into tiny sobs, and my eyes are dropping. I can't help but fall asleep. 

I'm woken up by him grabbing my shirt, pulling me up dragging me, back into the house. He throws me on the kitchen floor and throws a slice of bread at me. 

I grab it before he can cruelly take it away again, and stuff it into my mouth, nearly gagging from the staleness.

I eat it quickly, then he grabs me again, yanking me up the stairs, I can't lift my feet up, to walk, so the stairs are bashing into my cold, wet body as we go up, surely leaving bruises.

He Chucks me in my room and slams the door, not saying another word.

I don't even know what it was that I did wrong. 

The nettle stings hurt so much, but I can't do anything about them.

I'm so weak and tired, that I can't even pick myself up off of the floor, so I lay there, til sleep overcomes me. 

*****

Louis is woken up by cries from Harry. He quickly jumps out of bed and rushes over to him, moving his hair from his forehead. 

"Hey Harry, it's ok, I'm here! It's Louis. Are you ok?"

Harry sits up and cuddles up to Louis, still crying.

"Do you want me to get in your bed?" He whispers. Harry nods, and Louis gets in and they snuggle up together, Louis rubbing Harry's back to calm him down, and soon enough, they both fall asleep. 

Lucy walked into Louis and Harry's room, and awed at seeing them in bed together.

"Louis love, time to get up now. Try not to wake Harry." She whispered, as her eldest son woke up, bleary eyed.

He moved out of bed slowly and quietly, and went to the bathroom, his Mum followed him out of his room.

"Everything ok love?" She asked him.

"He woke up crying in the night, and so we cuddled til he went back to sleep. That's ok isn't it Mum?" He asked.

"Of course Lou, don't be afraid to wake us up if you need to though. You're a good boy, thank you." She gave him a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Get dressed now, I'll get the boys up." 

He nodded and went to get dressed.

*****

Liam had taken the older boys to school. Harry wasn't going. He needs to adjust to his new life. Plus the fact that he knew just about nothing about anything, meant it would be harder to fit him into a school. So for the time being, Lucy is going to teach him the basics.

She started her working life as a nursery school teacher, teaching children under the age of 5, so she had plenty of experience.

She just needs to get Harry to try his best and talk.

She had woken Harry up, taken him to the toilet and got him dressed. He'd eaten a small amount of rice crispies, which he seemed to like, and now they were sat on the sofa in the living room. 

Harry seemed distracted. He kept looking around the room, looking worried, and biting at his too short fingernails.

"Harry, love...is something wrong?" Lucy asked him, as he kept scanning the room.

"Lou." He whispered.

"Oh, Louis is at school love, with Niall and Zayn. Liam's gone to work, so it's just you and me for a while. Is that ok?"

Harry looked a bit upset at the fact that Louis wasn't there, but he smiled a small smile.

"Good. Right I'm going to be your teacher. Do you know what that is?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"That's fine. Well... I'm going to help you learn to read and write, to count and learn about the world. It's going to be fun, just us two. How does that sound?" 

Harry nodded and moved closer to Lucy, making her smile.

"How would you like to be able to write your name?" She asked and Harry smiled then nodded.

"Ok.... what's your name?" Of course she knows it, but she wants to hear him say it.

"H-Ha...rry. H-Harry!"

"Great! What a lovely name you have. Now would you like to try to write it, if I show you?" 

Lucy showed him how to hold a pencil and put some paper in front of him. Putting some in front of herself. She started writing.

"You draw a line down...then another next to it...then join them with a line across the middle...and you get the letter H!" She showed him and he gripped the pencil trying to copy her, as she drew it again for him.

He stuck his tongue out as he concentrated. The pencil felt strange between his tiny fingers. After a few attempts, he did a near perfect H.

"Yes... that's it! Well done Harry. That is the best H I have ever seen!" She cheered.

Harry giggled and bounced in his seat. He'd never received praise for anything before. He was smiling from ear to ear. Lucy's eyes teared up, she was so happy for him.

They completed the rest of his name, in capital letters first, it took a while as he found the 'R's' a bit tricky.

"You're such a clever boy. You deserve a treat now. How about...some ice cream?" 

Harry smiled. He had no idea what it was but it sounded good.

"Please." He whispered.

Lucy gave him a quick hug and she went to the kitchen to get some ice cream for him.

"Here you go love. It's chocolate. Hope you like it. Be careful, it's very cold."

Harry took the bowl and spoon and scooped a small bit up, he sniffed it and took a tiny lick, deciding it was ok, he placed a spoonful in his mouth.

It was delicious and he soon finished the bowl.

"Th-Thank you!" He whispered again. Lucy wished he had confidence to speak up. 

"You're very welcome. How about some TV now? Think you've done enough learning for now.

Harry nodded and settled himself on the sofa, as Lucy put some cartoons on. 

"Just going to do some washing up. Back soon love." Harry nodded.

She went and did the dishes quickly, so should could sit with Harry, but when she came back in, he was fast asleep, cuddled up with his Spiderman doll. He looked so adorable.

*****

3.30 came around pretty quick and Liam and the boys were due home from school.

Sure enough, the door crashed open, before Lucy had the chance to tell them to be quiet.

"Lou!" Harry woke up and ran to the hall where he'd heard voices and wrapped his arms around his waist.

""Hey Harry! Did you miss me or something?" He laughed as he picked Harry up and hugged him. Harry nodded and held tight.

"What about us?" Zayn said with a fake pout.

Harry made grabby hands towards Zayn, who took him and gave him a hug, then placed him on the floor, so that he could hug Niall.

They went and sat on the sofa, to watch TV waiting for their dinners.

It was the day of Des and Anne's court case.

Liam had begged Lucy not to go, but she was determined to see who had caused so much pain towards Harry.

"Lucy are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Li. I need to know what they put him through, and I want to see them put away for it. Please."

Liam hugged Lucy and kissed her. "Ok. You'll tell me later though? I'll make sure Harry's ok." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you love. I'll just say goodbye." Lucy walked to the living room, where Harry was sat with his Spiderman doll, watching TV.

"Hey Harry! I'm off out for a bit. Liam will look after you. Play day today, as you've been so good."

Harry jumped up and gave her the biggest cuddle he's given her. "Bye bye!" He waved.

Once Lucy left, Liam came in. He'd had his instructions. He'd taken the day off to look after Harry, and the other boys were at school.

"So Harry, what do you think we should do?" He asked as he plonked himself next to the small boy.

Harry looked up at him and smiled. He shifted closer to Liam and rested his head on his arm. 

"You want a cuddle Harry?"

"Please" he whispered. Liam picked him up and sat him on his lap, then wrapped his arms around him.

Harry snuggled up to him, and put his thumb in his mouth, which Liam didn't see.

"Right, let's watch a movie yes? How about....toy story?" Harry nodded, not knowing what that was, but as soon as it started he closed his eyes.

*****

At the courthouse....

Lucy sat on the benches, with a few other people. She listened to Harry's parents talking about how cruel they were. They didn't give a damn who knew about the neglect, the beatings, the starvation.

Lucy sat in shock, crying silently. She'd never heard such disgusting, sad things. Her heart was breaking.

The only time he'd left the house was when he was thrown in the garden as a punishment.

He had bars on his window, that no air ever came in.

He only got fed when the bread was stale or mouldy.

He'd never seen a doctor or dentist.

The only people he'd had any contact with were his parents.

He'd been kept a secret from the world.

His parents didn't even remember the date he was born saying "we think it was early February, but we were both so high we don't know exactly!"

He never had toys or books, and only a handful of t shirts and pants.

His parents didn't know that he used his dad's toothbrush and paste, taught himself basic hygiene in using the toilet and washing and washing his few clothes in the bathroom sink.

The courtroom were told of Harry's injuries when he was examined at the hospital. He'd had so many scars. Old and new bruises. He'd had broken bones that hadn't healed properly. He was malnourished. Underweight, and obviously way behind in his development.

Lucy sat, crying so much, but taking it all in. She'd gone through a whole packet of tissues.

She wasn't the only one crying though. She looked around seeing faces either full of anger or tears.

The judge sentenced them to ten years each. They were to never have any contact with Harry or his new family, whoever that might be. Lucy sighed in relief, though she thought that ten years wasn't half as long as they should've got.

She left the courthouse feeling emotionally drained. She just couldn't wait to get home to Harry and her family.

*****

Harry had spent a really good day with Liam. They get on really well together. They'd done some colouring in, made some fairy cakes, done a jigsaw puzzle, and played in the garden, Harry loved being outside, not scared of being outside anymore. Their garden was tidy and had no nettles. He knew he was safe there.

A neighbour had bought the boys home from school, minutes before Lucy came home.

"Mum!" They all shouted. Liam looking at her pale face as she walked into the kitchen, where he was making dinner.

"Hey boys, Liam, you all had a good day?" She asked trying to sound happy.

"Yes! I scored a goal in football!" Louis said proudly.

"I got a B+ in my maths test." Zayn said smiling.

"I got a girlfriend!" Niall said, making everyone look at him. 

"Oh really? And who may this girlfriend be?" Liam asked.

"She's called Katie, she's in my class. She's pretty!' Niall said with a cheesy grin. 

"Aww how sweet." Lucy said. "And what about you Harry? How was your day?" 

Harry smiled and showed her the picture he coloured, the puzzle he completed and the cakes he baked.

"Wow! You've been busy haven't you?" She ruffled his hair.

"Right, well dinner is ready. Go wash your hands boys, and sit down. We have chicken casserole tonight." Liam said as they all shot off to wash up.

Once dinner was finished, the boys all went to the living room, to watch TV or do their homework.

Liam sat next to Lucy in the kitchen. 

"What happened?"

"Oh Liam, it was awful. His parents are the vilest, cruelest people I've seen. What they put him through!" She broke down and Liam hugged her, trying to calm her, but he knew that would be difficult.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'll tell you everything once the boys are asleep." Liam nodded.

"Ok baby. I love you."

"I love you too Liam, so bloody much!" 

The rest of that evening was spent showing the boys how much they were loved.

Alright you lot! Bed now!" Liam called as he heard giggles and banging coming from the boys rooms.

"Get off my bed Niall, you're messing my springs up!" Louis whined, trying to pull the blonde boy off.

"Niall, get off now, get to bed!" Liam said, trying not to laugh. 

"Night Dad!" Niall said as he wandered off to his own room. "Night Mum!" He called out. Lucy had already said goodnight to all the boys ten minutes earlier.

"Night love!" She called back.

"Night Zaynie!" He ruffled his hair as he got into bed.

"Night Dad!"

Liam went back to Louis and Harry's room, finding Harry in Louis' bed.

"Come on Harry get in your own bed now!" Harry shook his head.

"Can he stay here for a little bit please?" Louis begged.

"Ok...but not long alright? Goodnight boys, sleep tight."

Liam left their room, leaving a nightlight on for Harry.

"Right, cuddle time then back to bed Harry!" Louis said as they snuggled under the duvet together.

*****

Liam got into bed next to Lucy.

"You ok love?" He said as he kissed her lips.

Lucy had already been crying when he came in. She shook her head.

"I don't know how anyone can be so cruel Li." She sobbed into his chest.

"They don't even know his birthdate for god's sake! They were so high on drugs they don't remember. So he had drugs in his system when he was born and sought no medical help for him. He must've been in agony!"

"Fuck! That's awful!" Liam had tears in his eyes.

"Nobody knew about him. There's no record of his existence! He'd never seen a doctor when he was ill, or a dentist when his teeth rotted. He'd never even seen another person besides his parents, until he went to the hospital. Imagine living like that!" 

"People like that don't deserve kids!" Liam was angry.

"I know! They sat in court, smiling! Fucking smiling Liam! They didn't give a shit about him. Eight years of living in hell! Eight years of beating! Eight years of starvation! How the hell could they?"

They were both sobbing now, holding each other tight. 

They'd already helped turn around two boys lives for the better, but neither Louis or Zayn suffered half as much as poor Harry.

It was going to take time, and a lot of patience to help Harry get over his past, they were going to do whatever they could to make sure he lead a happy, healthy life from now on. 

"We're gonna give him the life he deserves." Liam said as he wrapped his arms around his loving wife.

*****

"What did I say to you Harry?"

Harry looked up at his Dad, who was standing in his bedroom doorway.

Harry was cowering on the floor, where he'd been thrown seconds earlier.

"SPEAK BOY!"

"I...I d-don't k-know" he whispered.

"YOU FUCKING BRAT! I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR BED, BUT NO...YOU DECIDE TO WANDER OFF!" Des lifted his big hand and walloped Harry around the head with it.

The force of the hit, sent Harry flying across the floor, making him scream, holding the side of his head.

"YOU...DO...NOT...WANDER...AROUND...THIS...HOUSE!" he screamed right in Harry's face. 

Harry held his breath, waiting for more. Sure enough he was lifted up by his t shirt and laid across Des' thighs. He pulled his pants down, that were now wet, as poor Harry peed himself through fright, and sent more hard hits to his already bruised bottom.

Harry was hysterical. He tried wriggling out of his dad's grip, but Des is a very big man, and Harry is so very small, that it was futile.

Hit after hit, after hit, after hit, til Harry's body could take no more, and...as usually happens...he passed out cold.

Des stands up and throws Harry on the cold wet floor, and walks off as if nothing has happened.

*****

"NOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T HURT ME DADDY!" Harry woke up screaming, waking Louis up, who immediately raced over to Harry's bed and held him, trying to comfort him. 

Lucy and Liam crashed through the door.

"Harry, love are you ok? What happened?" Lucy said taking him out of Louis' arms.

Harry was shaking and crying, holding onto Lucy as if his life depended on it. 

She carried him out to their room, while Liam stayed with a distraught Louis.

"Dad, is he ok?" Louis asked, he was crying too, it really scared him.

"He'll be ok love. He had a nightmare. Mum will take care of him. Do you want me to stay with you for a bit?" Louis nodded and Liam moved closer to him.

"Sorry he scared you. He just needs lots of love."

"Were his Mum and Dad nasty people?" Louis asked.

"I'm afraid so. But he's with us now. We all love him, don't we?" 

Louis nodded sleepily. He had tears falling down his cheeks.

"Hey Lou. He'll be ok. Don't cry. Shall I sleep here tonight?"

"Yes please Daddy. I love Harry. I don't want him to be scared or unhappy."

"I know love, me neither. I'll just tell Mum I'm staying in here. Be right back!" 

Liam left and went to his room, seeing Lucy rocking Harry gently, still trying to calm him down. 

"Lucy love...is he ok?" 

"We're getting there! Is Louis ok?"

"He's a bit teary, I said I'd sleep in with him, is that ok?"

"Course it is, I'll keep Harry with me. Love you babe!" 

"Love you too, and you Harry!" Liam bent down and kissed them both before returning to Louis.

Louis was already asleep when Liam went back in, so he got into bed and was soon asleep himself.

Back in Lucy's bed, Harry had finally calmed down, Lucy placed him carefully next to her and tucked him in. She was hoping he slept the rest of the night. 

The ca-c-a-t cat sa-t on the m..m...a-mat!" Harry read slowly.

"Well done! You're doing really well Harry. That's enough for today." Lucy praised. Harry had been reading for half an hour, and previous to that had been learning the alphabet. He was feeling tired.

"Shall we have lunch now? What do you fancy?" She asked him.

Harry bit his nails while he thought, a habit of his...

"Sand-w-wich please?" He asked quietly. He was still fairly shy, but had started talking a bit more.

"Ok sweetheart, what do you want in it? Cheese? Ham? Chicken?"

"Ch-cheese please"

"Good boy, you stay here while I make it." She turned the TV on, and found a cartoon channel that Harry loves.

She made their lunch and brought it back to the living room. Harry sat up straight.

"One super duper cheese sandwich for Mr Harry...and...one wonderful chicken sandwich for Mummy Lucy!" She said as she placed the plates on their laps.

"Th-Thank you Lucy!" He smiled as he looked at his food.

He'd had sandwiches since he'd been here, but they always bought back bad memories, of the stale or mouldy bread he had to eat.

He very rarely ate a whole sandwich because of that.

Harry sat there just picking at the bread. He was really hungry, but he now wishes he'd asked for something else, because he really couldn't bring himself to eat it now.

His stomach was turning. Churning the small bowl of cereal he had a few hours ago. He was feeling quite sick.

Lucy was halfway through hers, when she looked at Harry, his face was pale and looked as if he was going to cry. She put her plate on the coffee table.

"Harry love, are you going to eat that?" She asked, concern in her voice.

Harry didn't look at her, just sighed, and shrugged.

"Didn't I make it properly? You tell me what you want?" 

Harry shook his head, stomach doing cartwheels.

"Are you ok Harry?"

Harry's hand shot up to his mouth, but didn't stop the vomit that shot out of it, all over himself and the sofa.

He immediately started crying, as Lucy picked him up, not caring if he was covered in sick, and rushed him to the bathroom.

She sat in front of the toilet with him on her lap, waiting for more.

She didn't have to wait long, as within a minute he was sick again. It wasn't much as he didn't have much in his tummy.

He was in pain, straining now as he heaved but nothing came up. 

Once he was done, he fell back into Lucy's chest and cuddled her.

"Oh baby. Why didn't you tell me you felt sick?" He shrugged and started crying.

"Don't worry. Let's get you cleaned up, and you can sleep." Harry nodded and sniffed as she picked him up and started undressing him.

She noticed he was extremely warm. So she got the thermometer out of the cabinet and placed it under his tongue.

After a minute it beeped and she removed it.

She was in shock.when she read 103.7.

"Harry, you have a high temperature, I'm going to run you a cold bath to cool you down. You don't have to stay in it for long ok?" She said as she started filling the tub up.

Harry was sat on the bathroom floor, feeling tired.

"Let's get you in baby." She undressed Harry and picked him up, he was very clingy, but she managed to get him in the water.

He cried when he got in as he didn't like how cold it was on his hot body. Lucy quickly washed him and got him out.

She wrapped him in a cosy towel and took him to her bedroom, where they sat on her bed.

She cuddled him, and he placed his head against her chest, thumb in mouth and closed his eyes.

Lucy rocked him back and forward a bit, before realising he was asleep.

She managed to get him in some pyjamas without him waking him, and took him downstairs, placing him on the sofa with his Spiderman doll.

She got a bucket, just in case, and a bottle of water for when he wakes up. 

*****

Before she knew it, the boys were home from school. She heard them come in the front door, and quickly rushed out to explain that Harry wasn't well, so they all quietened down.

Louis went and sat next to Harry to keep him company, while Lucy told Liam what was wrong. Niall and Zayn went up to play with their toys.

"We should take his temp again Lucy." Liam said as he went in to the other room.

"You're right." She replied. She sat next to Harry on the floor and carefully placed the thermometer in his mouth, without waking him. 

It beeped and she read the temp...103.3. it had gone down ever so slightly, but it was still too high.

Harry started moaning in his sleep, suddenly tossing and turning. He was sweating now too. He leaned sideways and threw up, just missing Lucy.

"Oh god!" Louis shouted.

"It's ok Lou, don't worry." She placed the bucket beside Harry as he threw up stomach acid. He was crying again, and his cries sounded painful. He was holding his head.

"It's ok baby. Does your head hurt?" Liam asked, feeling heat radiating off of his head.

Harry cried a "yes" as he gagged again.

"Li I think we should take him to the hospital?" 

"You're right. But what about the boys?"

"I could take him on my own?"

"I'll come with you Mum. I can watch him while you drive?" Louis suggested.

Lucy looked at Liam, waiting for approval.

"Ok. We need to get going soon." Lucy said as Liam picked Harry up and carried him out to the car, followed by Louis and Lucy.

"Tell me as soon as you hear anything!" Liam said as he kissed Lucy.

"I will. Tell the boys not to worry. See you soon."

Then Lucy drove off to the hospital, praying it wasn't anything serious.

The drive to hospital was horrible.

Lucy was so worried, that she nearly hit a couple of cars.

Louis was sat holding Harry up in his car seat. "Are we nearly there Mum? He's shaking so much!" Louis shouted.

"Shaking? Oh god!" Lucy put her foot on the pedal and drove faster than the speed limit. She only cared for getting her boy to hospital.

She sped to the car park, parked quickly and Louis and Lucy got out, Lucy grabbed Harry and ran through the hospital, screaming for help. 

A doctor ran over, taking the small boy from her, and rushing off to a cubical. Lucy and Louis tried to follow but were stopped by a nurse.

"Please we need to be with him!" Lucy cried, holding Louis' hand tight.

"I'll take you in, but you need to let the doctor's check him." Lucy nodded and they all went in.

The sight was sickening.

Harry was on a bed, stripped down to his pants, doctor's were fussing over him. Taking temperature, blood pressure, pulse, checking his whole body.

Harry was shaking again. It was a seizure. His tiny body was jumping around so much, if he hadn't been held he would've fallen on the floor.

A minute later he stopped shaking, but started vomitting, he was rolled on to his side, as he bought up what was left of his breakfast.

Louis looked away, crying into his Mum's chest, she hugged him close.

The next hour went by in a haze.

Harry's temperature was still very high, he was put under a cooling blanket, given meds and placed on a drip. He was dehydrated.

Once it seemed as though he was stable, a doctor sat them down. 

"I know this looks scary. We're going to need to do tests. I see from Harry's notes, that he had a bad upbringing. He was neglected. I think this could be as a result of that. He could have a severely weak immune system. That's what we're going to test for."

"Oh god. Is there anything we could've done?" Lucy cried.

"Oh no! No...this is nothing you could've avoided happening. If it is what we suspect, it's from years of neglect, it could have caused him so much damage. But... let's wait until we get test results. We'll do them immediately. You'll have to wait in the relatives room while we do then I'm afraid." He spoke so calmly.

Lucy nodded. Louis still clinging to her.

"Thank you doctor. Please get him better?" She shook his hand and he went back to Harry.

Lucy and Louis were shown to the relatives room. Lucy hugged a very sleepy, sad Louis and got her phone out. She called Liam.

"Lucy... what's happening love?"

"Li... it's bad. He...he had seizures. They're doing tests. Said it could be from the neglect. God I hate his parents so much!" She was crying so hard, that he could hardly understand her.

"Shit. If I ever see them.. I'll kill them! So what's happening?" He tried to sound strong for her sake.

"They're doing tests. Oh god Liam, I'm so scared. He's so tiny."

"Lucy try to calm down. They'll fix him love! Is Louis ok?" 

"Not really. It's scared the shit out of him. He's asleep now. He's been so good though Li. I'm so proud of him. Are the boys ok?"

"They're scared. Been crying lots. Take care of Lou and Harry. I'll come tomorrow. I love you!" 

"Ok. I love you too Li."

She hung up the phone. 

Two hours later, the doctor returned.

"We've done the tests, we're waiting for the results, I've rushed them through so it won't be long."

"Thank you. Please tell us straight away!" She sniffed.

"Of course."

Louis woke up, and looked up at his Mum.

"Is Harry ok Mum?" He whispered.

She hugged him. "We don't know yet darling. The doctor's will tell us soon." She kissed the top of his head.

Louis snuggled closer. 

Another hour passed when the doctor was back.

"Right. Harry does have a seriously weakened immune system. What would seem like a fairly harmless stomach bug to us, is 100 times worse for him. You're going to have to be careful if any of you are ill. It's best if you don't have contact with him until 48 hours after you are ill. He can't be picking up any bugs. It could prove fatal if not caught early. I don't mean to scare you, it's just the facts. It's also best that he doesn't go to school, you know what kids are like, he could catch anything. Also your kids need to practice extreme hygiene."

It was all a lot to take in. 

"Ok...but he will recover from this?"

"This particular illness? Yes. We need to keep him in for a while though."

"What exactly caused this?"

"Hard to know. You say he has only been in your garden since he came to you? It could be something that's been in his system from before you took him. Being neglected hasn't done him any favours. He's up to date on all his vaccines now?" He asked looking at his notes.

"Yes...yes he's all up to date. We made sure of that."

"Good. Well, I'll leave you alone for a bit. If you need us, press the red button." He said as he left the room.

They sat next to Harry. He looked so small, pale and sickly. The nurse said his temperature had gone down, so that was a relief. He was asleep, but looked restless, as if he was having another bad dream. Lucy hoped not, she knows they're bad. Poor Harry. She kissed his warm cheeks and held his hand.

Oh my god. Poor little Harry! And what about Louis being such a good big brother? 

am sitting in the cold, dark, wet cellar of our house.

It stinks down here, the smell makes me feel sicky.

Daddy threw me down here a while ago, just threw me down the hard stairs. I hurt. 

It's horrible down here. It's wet where rain comes in through the vents and I keep seeing things running in the dark, they squeak. Mice I expect!

Daddy said I was naughty. He always says that. I don't like him. 

I don't know how long I'll be down here. I'm really cold. I want my bed, but that's horrible too. It's dirty and smells.

"Hello Mr mouse! Why do you keep running?" I ask the mouse. It squeaks at me. It's funny.

"Do you have a mouse family? Did your Daddy throw you in here too?" I wish mice could talk.

"Sorry I don't have any food for you. I'm hungry too. Daddy hasn't given me any bread for ages. Can you hear my tummy grumbling?" 

The mouse ran away again. Everything hates me.

Daddy's at the door. He looks at me. He looks cross. He starts coming down the stairs.

I get up and go to the corner. 

"You can't run from me Harry!" 

I try to hide in the corner, stupid!

"GET HERE BOY!" He pulled my hair.

He dragged me up the stairs and threw me on my bedroom floor. He likes throwing me.

"I'M GETTING SO PISSED OFF WITH YOU BOY! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" he's standing so close his face is right in front of mine. 

"CRYING AGAIN? WHAT ARE YOU? A BABY? YOU'RE A FUCKING WASTE OF SPACE!" he keeps yelling, his spit hitting my cheeks.

He grabs me by my shoulder and pinned me to the wall. I can't stop shaking. I close my eyes, I don't wanna look at him.

"LOOK AT ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he grabbed my face and squeezed it. My eyes opened.

He punched my tummy. I cried. He laughed and did it again. I'm so scared. I wet myself. He screamed.

"YOU FUCKING DIRTY PIG! PISSING YOURSELF AT YOUR AGE! GET A CLOTH AND CLEAN IT UP! AND DON'T CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES... THAT'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO DO IT AGAIN!" 

He let me go, I fell to the floor, holding my sore tummy. He left me alone.

I curl into a ball and cry.

I crawl to the bathroom and get a cloth and a towel, and crawl back to my room. 

I wipe up my mess and dry the floor as best I could.

I throw the cloth and towel outside my door and stumble into my bed.

I go to sleep.

I wake up and see him next to me. I jump and move to the top of my bed. Don't hurt me Daddy!

He gets up and moved to where I sit. He picks me up and throws me on the middle of my bed. I'm crying.

"DON'T FUCKING START CRYING AGAIN BABY!" he tells as he gets on the bed.

I hide my face in my hands, but he grabs them and moved them away.

"YOU NEED PUNISHING!" he smiles at me. I feel sick.

He lays next to me and I feel his hands on me. What is he doing?

He starts touching me! I can't breathe. He shouldn't do this.

He pulls down my pants. He's going to spank me again! I'm sobbing.

He doesn't put me across his lap though. His hand touches my willy!

"No!" I cry.

""DON'T SAY NO TO ME! I DO WHAT I LIKE AND I LIKE THIS. DEAL WITH IT!"

i think I'm gonna die. I want to. I don't want him doing this.

He keeps touching me. He rubs my willy, it's not right. I don't know what to think.... 

I pass out...

I woke up. Daddy's gone.

I don't feel right. I look down. There's sticky stuff on my tummy. What is that? My willy hurts too. I'm scared he hurt me. 

I got up and picked my wet pants up off the floor. He told me not to change, but I don't care. I throw them under my bed.

I walk to the bathroom, have a wee and clean myself up. I get some clean pants on and get in my bed, hiding under my covers.

I can't stop crying. This has been one of the worst days of my life! 

*****

Harry wakes up in his hospital bed, screaming. Lucy immediately cuddles him, comforting him. He's crying so much, and shaking.

"Harry darling, it's ok, I'm here, I'm here. I love you so very much!"

Lucy's POV:

Harry was screaming I ran and scooped him up, sitting back on the chair, I held him close, rocking him to calm him down. 

"It's ok Harry, I'm here. I'm here. It's ok baby. You're safe." He is sobbing and shaking, it's killing me seeing him like this.

Louis was woken up by Harry's screams and was sat bolt upright next to us, crying. 

"Mum!" He sniffed.

"It's ok Lou. He'll be ok." I took his hand a gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Harry was whimpering. He was holding on to me as if his life depended on it.

What was he dreaming about?

He was crying so much, he started gagging. Louis quickly jumped up and grabbed the sick bowl off the table and gave it to me, just in time!

"It's ok baby, don't panic!" I tried to stay calm as Harry was sick. 

"Lou, press the button please." I asked quietly. Louis got up and pressed the emergency button. Harry gagged some more, not able to catch his breath.

A doctor and nurse rushed in and took Harry from my arms, placing him back on the bed.

He was hot, sweating, shaking, crying, and being sick. I was frantic.

The doctor and nurse fussed around Harry. They seemed to take an eternity, before Harry started to calm down, he had tired himself out.

The doctor sat next to me, while the nurse made Harry comfortable.

"Lucy, It was a panic attack. It's possible he'll get them a lot, after what he's been through. We've made him comfortable now, he should sleep for a while, just keep an eye on him." Lucy nodded as the doctor and nurse left just as Liam and the boys came in, looking worried.

I rushed over and threw my arms around Liam, crying. I noticed Louis running to hug Zayn and Niall.

"Lucy... what's wrong...He's ok isn't he?" He had tears in his eyes.

"God Li. He just had a panic attack, he woke up like it, it was horrible." I held him tighter.

"Poor Harry!" We walked to the bed and sat next to him, I held his hand while Liam rubbed his hand up and down Harry's skinny arm.

Zayn had sat down with Louis giving him a big cuddle.

Niall had walked to the bed.

"Harry...please get better soon. I... I miss you at home. I want you home please!" He looked over at Harry sadly. 

"Ni... he'll he home soon love." I said, as Niall kissed Harry's cheek.

"Lucy...why don't you take the boys home, get some rest, I'll stay here with Harry." Liam asked me.

I didn't want to leave Harry, but I'm exhausted and want to spend time with the other boys, so, reluctantly, I agreed.

We all said our goodbyes, and got in the car.

*****

Liam's POV:

Harry is sleeping. He doesn't seem to be dreaming, or at least having a nightmare, which is good. 

I make myself comfy on the sofa and try to fall asleep, but all I keep thinking about is the tiny lad, who's been through more shit in eight years, than the average person would go through in their whole life.

I want to cry, but I'm going to be strong for my family.

How any parents could be so vile and disgusting to their child is beyond me. Scum... that's what they are! 

I hear a tiny whimper and sit up. Harry's waking up, so I go and sit next to him. 

"Hey love. Lucy and Lou have gone home, so I'm looking after you, is that ok?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Do you want a cuddle?" I asked him. He nodded again.

I picked him up and sat on the sofa, with him cuddling into my chest. His thumb went into his mouth.

I hummed a tune to calm him down, when I heard a tiny cry.

I looked down and he has a tear falling from one of his beautiful green eyes.

"Baby? You're safe with us. You're gonna be ok" I hushed him.

"You know you can tell us if there's something you need to get off your chest?" 

He looked up at me, and took his thumb out of his mouth.

He whispered something, but I couldn't quite hear him. I bent down putting my ear closer to his mouth and asked him to repeat what he said.

In a small shaky voice he said....

"Daddy touched me!" 

Liam's POV:

I had called my Mum, asked he to look after the boys. Lucy was on her way in. 

I'm feeling angry, disgusted. I'm feeling heartbroken. 

I called the doctor and told him what Harry had told me. He told me that they would call the police and Harry would have to have further examinations to check...you know...if his Dad had....god i can't even bring myself to think about what that monster could have done.

Lucy came running up to me, she was crying. We hugged for a minute or so.

"Liam...where is he? Is he ok?" She sobbed.

"He's still in his room. They're waiting for us." I took her hand and lead her into the room. 

Harry was laying in bed, nurses taking care of him. He sat up when he saw us. He held his arms out to us.

Lucy immediately went to him and picked him up. She held him like he was the most precious thing in the world. He snuggled up to her, thumb in mouth, Lucy kissed him gently.

"We love you so much Harry" she whispered.

"We need to do the examination now." The doctor said . My heart dropped.

Lucy placed him back on the table. She took one hand, i took the other as the doctor started, a policewoman in presence.

It was distressing to watch this poor, innocent little boy going through this, but he was so, so brave. We all cried.

Once It was over, i picked him up, and we sat on the sofa together, just holding him, comforting him. He fell asleep.

A while later the doctor came in asking to speak to us privately. I put Harry back in his bed and we went to another room with the doctor.

"Please tell us that monster didn't...." I couldn't say it.

"He didn't." He replied. We both cried in relief.

"Thank god!" I said.

" that doesn't mean to say that Des didn't assault him though. I don't think Harry would say that he was touched sexually if he wasn't. He's only 8 and had no contact with the outside world, it would be impossible for him to know about that sort of thing, unless it had happened. "

I felt sick.

The policewoman told us what would happen next. We just want that sick bastard locked up for life.

*****

The next day...

Despite this latest setback, Harry had recovered from his illness and was being discharged. It was such a relief to be taking him home.

The boys were missing him terribly.

"HARRY!" Niall shouted as we walked in the door, making Harry jump in my arms.

"Niall! Not too noisy please love" Lucy said.

I took Harry and set him on the sofa, Louis came and sat next to him and they hugged. I don't think Louis wanted to let him go, he had missed him so much.

"Is Harry ok Mum?" Zayn asked.

" he's feeling better love, but we have to remember that if any of us are ill, we're not to get close to him. We don't want him getting poorly again, do we? " Lucy replied. She'd told the boys of his immune problem.

"Ok...I'll try not to get ill. I don't want to be away from him again." He's so caring.

*****

I ordered a chinese takeaway that night, too tired to cook. We all sat in the living room, eating in silence. Harry had a small bowl with some rice, noodles and a bit of chicken. We were told to take it slowly with his eating. He was picking at the noodles, he seemed to be enjoying them.

"Is it nice Harry?" I asked. He nodded.

" th-thank y-you. " he whispered.

"I love chinese!" Niall said loudly.

"You love anything!" Zayn laughed.

Even Harry giggled at that comment.

Harry picked up his spoon, holding it awkwardly, and scooped up some rice, aiming it at his mouth and missing, spilling the rice down his pyjamas.

"Nooo!" He gasped, trying to pick it up with his tiny fingers.

"It's ok I'll clean that up!" Lucy said.

" Nooo! " Harry swatted her hand away, gently. "Want it!" He was picking up bits of rice and putting it in his mouth.

I watched as he picked every bit of rice and ate it.

"You hungry baby?" Lucy asked. Harry nodded as he scooped up another spoon of rice, again not aiming straight .

"Let me help you!" She asked. He sighed and nodded.

She fed him the rest of his bowl. He looked sad.

"Harry can have some of mine, Mum, I've got too much!" Niall said holding out his plate.

Lucy put some into Harry's bowl and continued to feed him, until he pushed the bowl away, done.

"Well done Harry. Bet that tummy is full now!" I said as i picked up the empty plates, taking them to wash up.

Harry cuddled up next to Louis while Lucy came to help dry up.

"That's the most I've seen him eat." I said, handing her a clean plate to dry.

" I know, and Niall offered him his food? Never thought I'd see that! " she giggled.

We'd finished the dishes and went back to the living room. 

All four boys were cuddled up on the sofa. Harry and Niall were asleep, Louis and Zayn watching cartoons.

"You ok boys?" I asked.

" Yeah. Glad Harry's home. " Louis said as he rubbed Harry's back.

"Me too. Can he live with us forever? He's cute!" Zayn added.

" We'll see." i said, Lucy looked at me with hope in her eyes.

Two months had passed...

It was now May. It was getting warmer, flowers were blooming, and Harry was flourishing in his new family.

He was doing well in his lessons. His reading was much better, learnt his alphabet and numbers and was doing good in maths.

Zayn had been the only one to get sick in the last two months, and had to stay in his room until he was better, while Niall had to bunk in with the other boys.

*****

"Right boys, it's Saturday, no school, what shall we do?" Liam asked to the four excited boys.

"Ahhh...can we go swimming please? We haven't been for aaaaages!" Niall begged.

"I wanna go swimming too Dad!" Zayn added.

Louis looked at Harry who was looking sad. He knows there's no way Harry to go to the local pool, too many germs floating about.

"But.... Harry isn't allowed" Louis said, as he cuddled the now upset Harry.

Liam looked at Harry. "Sorry boys. You know Harry can't do that.

"But it's really hot! It would cool us down." Niall groaned, stomping his foot.

"That's enough Niall!" Liam said, shutting the blonde boy up.

"I have an idea. Go sit on the sofa, I'll be right back." Liam said as he went to find his wife.

He found her hanging some washing out in the garden. It was really hot out there, unusual for May.

"Lucy..." He said as he approached her. "The boys want to go swimming, but... Harry!" 

"Harry can't" she added. "Could take the others, but then Harry would be upset. This is so difficult." 

"What if I went out and bought a pool for the garden? Harry would be allowed in that wouldn't he? He'd love it, I think." Liam suggested, as Lucy smiled.

"Great idea Li. When could you get it?" 

"Now? I could be there and back in half an hour. Shall I?"

"Yeah. Get a big one though, get the cleaning stuff too, keep it hygienic." She said as she hung the last t shirt up.

"Will do. See you soon then. Love you!" He called out as he went to say goodbye to his boys.

Lucy came back in the house, all the windows were open, but it was still so hot.

Zayn and Niall had taken their tops off to cool down, but Louis kept his on as Harry wouldn't take his off, he was shy of his small body.

"Where's Dad gone? He was gonna take us swimming!" Niall asked, in a huff.

"He'll be back soon, he's just gone to the shops." Lucy replied.

"We could've gone too!" Zayn snapped.

"Hey talk nicely please Zayn! He's gone for something special, but if you keep on, you'll miss out. Watch TV til he gets back." She said sternly.

*****

Liam returned forty minutes later with a massive box and some bags.

Three boys jumped up and ran to their Dad to see what he bought. Liam fought his way through them to the garden, they followed him.

"Dad! Dad! What is it Dad?" Niall said excitedly.

Liam got some scissors and opened up the box, pulling out the pool, with Lucy's help. It was massive.

"Fuck yes!!" Louis shouted out, then covering his mouth, realising what he said. Niall and Zayn laughed.

"Louis! Language!" Lucy shouted at him. 

Harry had appeared behind them, and was standing at the door wondering what all the commotion was about.

Liam and Lucy set the pool up quickly, and placed the hose in it, turning the tap on the pool very slowly started filling up.

"This is going to take a while, so I'll make lunch." Lucy said, walking back indoors.

The boys sat in the garden watching the pool fill, extremely slowly.

"God, it's gonna be midnight before it's filled up!" Zayn moaned.

"Harry...will you come in with us? It's just like having a bath, except it's bigger, deeper and colder. It's really fun though!" Louis said happily, while looking at Harry's worried face.

Harry shrugged and moved closer to Louis.

"Don't be scared. Honestly, it's the best fun you can have. You can stay with me. I'll look after you."

Harry nodded as Lucy called them in for lunch.

*****

Three hours after the pool was set up, it was finally ready.

The boys had all got their trunks on. Harry and Louis had t shirts on too, just to make Harry less concerned about his body.

Niall and Zayn climbed up the ladder first and jumped in from the top step, making huge splashes, getting Lucy wet, which made them all laugh.

"Are you coming in Harry?" Louis asked. Harry looked scared, but he really wanted to do it.

"Don't be scared. I'm going in with you. You go up the ladder first, when you get to the top, Zayn will help you down. How's that sound?" 

Harry looked at the ladder, then at Louis, then nodded. Louis smiled and they walked to the ladder.

Harry placed a foot on the bottom step and paused, he can feel his heart thumping in his chest.

He pulled himself up onto the next step, he was taking this very slowly.

"You're doing great Harry!" Louis encouraged him.

He took another couple of steps, nearly at the top. He could see into the pool and Niall splashing at Zayn, laughing. Harry took that as a good sign and took the last steps quickly.

"Zayn, help Harry down please?" Louis asked.

Zayn nodded and came over to the ladder as Harry slowly lowered himself into the water.

Harry's feet were now touching the floor. He shivered and waited for Louis to come down. 

"There you go! How is it Harry?" Louis asked. 

"O-ok!" He replied as he tried to walk in the water, it felt weird.

Zayn and Niall were swimming back and forward, trying to race each other. Harry could see they were having lots of fun. He wanted to as well, so he bravely splashed Louis, making him gasp.

"Harry! Did you just splash me?" He pretended to be shocked.

Harry giggled, as Louis splashed him back.

Liam and Lucy were standing by the edge of the pool watching the boys having fun, taking photos and videos.

"If you want... I'm gonna help you learn to swim like them?" Louis said pointing at his brothers.

Harry nodded, he was so happy.

The water felt so good in the heat, they didn't want to get out, but alas...all good things come to an end.

*****

The boys had got out of their swimwear, got dried off and were in their pyjamas. They'd been in the pool for hours, and were all exhausted.

Lucy was making dinner, while Liam sat with the boys. 

"So...was it a good idea to get the pool?" He asked.

They all nodded.

"Thanks Dad, that's the best present ever." Zayn said, smiling.

"Yeah. Better than going to the pool. More fun!" Niall added.

"You're the best Mum and Dad ever." Louis said, hugging his Dad.

Harry smiled and climbed into Liam's nap. "Thank you Dadda. I love it." He whispered, before his thumb found it's way into his mouth. He fell asleep before dinner was served.

The next day was glorious too, weather wise.

So once again, after lunch had settled in their stomachs, the boys were in the pool.

Lucy and Liam took it in turns to watch them whilst the other got on with some housework, or gardening.

"Harry...would you like to try and swim?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded. He'd seen the others swimming up and down the pool, and thought it looked like fun.

"Ok!" Louis' face lit up at being Harry's swimming teacher.

"Right, so we'll start off with the doggy paddle. That's how I learnt to swim. Harry laughed, as it sounded like a funny name.

"Watch me and then try to copy. Ok?" Harry nodded again. 

Louis lifted his feet off of the pool bottom and did a funny movement with his hands, keeping himself afloat.

"You try?" 

Harry copied Louis but didn't stay afloat. He spluttered as a bit of water went down his throat. Louis grabbed him.

"It's ok. Just keep trying!" He encouraged as Harry did it again. Again he couldn't do it. After a few attempts though, he stayed afloat, Louis cheered, getting the other boys attention.

"Yay! Well done Harry!" They all shouted, making Harry have the biggest smile ever.

He decided he really loves the water. 

"Next, you need to lift your legs up behind you, like this.." Louis did the same as before, but this time, lifted his legs up so they were straight out behind him.

Harry was scared, it seemed a bit difficult to get your legs up, but he would try. Yet again it took him a few attempts, then he did it!

"Wow! You got it Harry!" Louis yelled.

Harry put his feet back on the bottom.

"Last bit... we're gonna try the crawl...so when you got your legs up, put your arms out like I show you and kick your feet...watch..."

Louis did what he said and started swimming away, he turned at the end and swam back. Harry gulped. It seemed like too much hard work. 

He lifted his feet, pushed himself forward, and first attempt, he started swimming. You should've heard the noise the boys made. It was like being at the world cup final with England winning!

Lucy and Liam had been watching, and they'd been so wrapped up, they hadn't noticed their parents filming them. 

Harry swam to the end of the pool and stopped. The boys swam to him and hugged him, making Harry feel like he was the one lifting the world cup, not that he knew what that was.

"You're amazing Harry! Well done!" Liam said, happy tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yes, brilliant. And thank you Lou for teaching him." Lucy added.

*****

The parents had joined the boys in the pool. They were playing with beach balls, had inflatable rings and were just having the best family time.

Once it got to 5pm they were all starting to feel hungry. Liam got out and started preparing a barbecue.

"Right boys, we need to get out now. Or the food will be ready before us!" Lucy said, helping Harry up the ladder.

*****

They'd all got dried and dressed and were back in the garden, waiting for their dinner.

Liam had made beef burgers, hot dogs and chicken wings. Lucy made a lovely salad, homemade coleslaw and corn on the cob.

They put the food on plates on the garden table and they all helped themselves. All that swimming and having fun had given them enormous appetites.

Of course Niall always eats too much, but the others had their fair share, even Harry ate more than usual.

"Oh my god, this is the best barbecue ever!" Niall mumbled with his mouth full of burger, ketchup dribbling down his chin.

"Yeah, thanks Mum, thanks Dad!" Louis said.

"You're welcome boys!" Liam said, as he and Lucy got up to clear away the dirty plates. There wasn't much food left over, so they'd all go to bed with full tummies.

*****

It was 11pm. The boys had been in bed for a couple of hours, exhausted from a busy day of fun and laughter.

Liam and Lucy were enjoying some peaceful grown up time before bed, catching up on 'killing eve' on iPlayer.

"This has been the best weekend." Lucy smiled as she hugged her tired husband.

"Yep. So good to see Harry enjoying himself. Can't believe he can swim. Did you see his little face? He was so chuffed." Liam said holding in a yawn.

"So glad he's coming out of his shell now. And Louis has been so good with him." Lucy smiled.

"Mum! Dad! Quick!" They were disturbed by Louis shouting down the stairs. 

The pair leapt up from the sofa and ran upstairs to Louis room. 

"Lou! What's wrong?" Liam started to say, but he was cut off by the sound of Harry gagging.

"Shit!" He cursed, as he ran to Harry, grabbing him out of his bed and running to the bathroom.

He didn't quite get there before Harry threw up, over himself and Liam's t shirt.

"Shit! Shit!" Liam swore again as he placed Harry in front of the toilet as he threw up a second time.

Lucy was in the room too, trying to calm Harry down.

"What the hell caused this?" Liam asked, worriedly.

"Maybe he just ate too much for his tiny tummy?" Lucy suggested, as she rubbed up and down Harry's straining back.

"Mumma!" Harry whined as he gagged again. 

"It's ok baby. We're here."

Harry sobbed as he seemed to having finished being sick.

"You ok now lovey?" Lucy asked as Harry fell back into her chest.

Harry nodded tiredly.

"Shall I take him in our room tonight?" Lucy asked Liam.

"Yeah, I was gonna suggest that. I'll get the bucket for you!" 

"Thanks love. Right... let's get you back to sleep Harry." Lucy said as she got up with Harry.

Liam popped into Louis' room.

"Lou... Harry's gonna sleep in Mum's room, I'll sleep in his bed, is that ok with you?" Liam asked as he went to get a bucket.

"Yeah...is he ok Dad? He woke up crying, saying his tummy hurt."

"He's been sick, but I'm hoping he's ok now. Maybe just ate too much. I'll be back in a minute." He left to go and get a bucket from the downstairs cupboard, and a bottle of water.

He took it to his bedroom, finding Harry already asleep in his bed, Lucy beside him.

"Thanks love" she said as he placed the bucket and water down. They kissed goodnight, and Liam went back to Louis'room.

Now they just needed to get through the night.

Lucy's POV:

I felt something poking my face, I think I'm dreaming, so I ignore it. But then...I felt it again, I stirred a little, then I heard a tiny whimper.

Harry!

My eyes shot open and I see him staring at me, poking my face again. 

"What's up love? Are you feeling sick?" I asked, praying that's not the case.

He shakes his head.

"No...but tummy hurts!" He whines.

"Come give me a cuddle darling, would you like me to rub your tummy? See if that makes it feel better?" I ask as he moves in closer.

He nods, and sucks on his thumb. We really must stop him doing that.

I lift up his top a little, and place my hand gently on his tummy. He's still crying as I rub circles slowly.

I hear his sobs subside, and soon enough he's fallen back to sleep. Our poor little boy. 

*****

"Mum...is Harry alright?" I hear a whisper in my ear. I open my eyes and see Louis beside me looking concerned.

I look across and see Harry fast asleep, he looks so adorable.

"I think he'll be ok love." I reply as I move slowly, so not to wake Harry up.

"Let's go get breakfast yeah?" I say as we walk downstairs.

Liam and the other boys are sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Hi Mum! How's Harry?" Zayn asks.

"Better. Not been sick since last night, but did wake me up with a tummy ache. He's still asleep."

They smiled. 

"Can I stay here and look after him?" Louis asked. He really does care a lot for Harry.

"No Lou. You know you can't do that. But you can look after him after school?" Liam suggested, and Louis smiled.

"Great. Hope he'll be ok without me!" 

Liam smiled at me. Louis is so cute.

"Right come on you lot, let's get you to school. Say bye to Mum!"

"Bye Mum!" They all said, as they hugged goodbye. Then there was silence.

Bliss.

I had a good couple of hours to myself, before I heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"Hello sunshine. You feeling ok?" I asked the tiny figure, who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He walked up to me and held his arms out, so I picked him up and gave him a big cuddle. He loves cuddles, so do I.

"Fancy some toast? Not too much." 

He nodded against my chest. 

I put him on the sofa, and went to the kitchen to make it. I put just a light spread of butter on it and cut it into tiny squares.

"Here we are then" I said as I put the plate next to him on the sofa, I sat down the other side of him, and watched him pick at it.

"It'll do you good." I said as he started nibbling, bigger bites now.

Soon enough he finished and licked his fingers.

He climbed up into my lap and cuddled into my chest again. He was still really tired, so I let him lay there as he fell asleep again.

I ended up falling asleep too, as before i knew it, I had three rowdy boys and their Dad coming in the front door.

"Hey Mum! Niall yelled.

"Ssshhh... Harry's asleep." I whispered, as they all quietened down.

"Sorry!" Niall mouthed.

Louis came and sat next to me.

"Has he been ok Mum?" He asked as he placed a hand on his back.

"Yeah. He's had some toast. He's just super tired." 

"So he can sleep in my room tonight then?" Louis looked happy at that thought.

"I guess so. You missed him then?"

Louis nodded. 

Harry woke up from hearing us talking. He looked over and saw Louis and climbed over to him.

They gave each other a big cuddle. It was so heartwarming.

"Hey Hazza. You ok? I missed you."

"Miss you too!" He replied, making Louis very happy.

Liam had bought some comics on the way home, one each, so they were all sat on the sofas looking at them.

Every now and then I'd hear a giggle or a gasp, and conversation about the stories. Harry was just looking at pictures, even though he can read a bit, he was too tired.

"Comics were a great idea Li!" I said as I dished dinner onto the plates.

"Yeah...well I thought they deserved a treat. This food looks delicious!" He replied as he nicked a chip off a plate.

"Ok! Right... that's your plate now!" I laughed.

Liam hugged as he started taking plates over to the table, calling the boys in as he did so.

They all sat and waited patiently for everything to be in place.

"Right boys...tuck in." I said. Harry was sat next to me. I gave him a very small meal, light for his delicate tummy.

He looked happy that there wasn't too much, and he ate most of what I'd given him. 

We'd all finished, Liam and Louis clearing up the dinner table, while I took the other boys into the living room.

"Tummy ok love?" I asked Harry as he cuddled up to me again. 

"Yes Mumma!" He said quietly. I noticed that the last couple of days, he's been calling me and Liam Mumma and Dadda. I like that. I knew he'd never call us Mummy and Daddy, as that's his parents. 

I really want to make him ours.

was standing in the corner of my room. Daddy told me I was being punished because I was ungrateful for not eating my mouldy bread!

I'd been standing here for ages! I don't know how long, it must be hours though. My legs ache.

Daddy keeps checking up on me, making sure I haven't moved. Why can't I go now?

I'm crying.

"Maybe you'll learn to appreciate what's given to you BRAT!"

I rest my head on the wall corner and sob.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF THE WALL BOY OR YOU'LL STAND THERE ALL DAY!" he yelled, making me flinch.

"I'll be back in an hour, then I'll decide if you can sit down. Don't move til then!" 

I heard him walking down the stairs.

I wonder where Mummy is?

Does she even live here?

I don't remember the last time I saw her...years I think.

Maybe she died?

Maybe he killed her?

Maybe I'm next?

I cry some more, wiping my snotty nose on my t shirt sleeve.

I doubt I can move my legs. I try to move slightly, they ache a lot.

I keep lifting one leg up, bending it up and down, trying to get the numbness away. My back hurts too.

To add to my sadness, I really need a wee. 

I wonder if I could make it to the loo and back before he comes back up.

He said he'd be back in an hour.

It's not nearly an hour yet, is it?

I'm scared.

I really need to go though.

It hurts down below now.

I'm gonna go for it!

I turned around very slowly, keeping my ears pinned back.

I can always hear when he comes up the stairs.

I take a step.

And another.

And another....

I make it to my bedroom door and stop. I peek around the doorframe.

I can't see the stairs from here, but I don't hear or see him. 

I take another step, before I hear him.

No!

I turned around quickly and ran back to the corner, but I tripped on a loose floorboard and fell over. 

I scrambled up and made it to the corner, just as he got to my room.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!" he screamed.

He scared me so much, I had to hold myself so I didn't wee.

"ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"N-Nothing!" I whispered. I held myself tighter.

"DON'T LIE...I SAW YOU! I HEARD YOU!" 

"Don't hurt me Daddy!" I cried.

I'm in so much pain now.

He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me out of the corner.

He sat on my bed pulling down my shorts and smacked my bum, hard!

"PLEASE DADDY NO!" I screamed. He paid no attention, just kept smacking me.

I couldn't hold it any longer.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER! YOU PISSED ON ME! FUCK!" he yelled, as he stood up dragging me to the bathroom, I was still weeing, I couldn't help it.

He threw me in the bathtub put the plug in and turned the taps on.

The water was cold, not freezing, but still cold.

I tried scrambling out but he kept pushing me in.

"THIS'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO PISS WHEREVER THE FUCK YOU LIKE...YOU DIRTY DISGUSTING LITTLE FUCKER!"

I was yelling, crying, pleading. He didn't care.

He laughed.

I was exhausted. I gave up and stopped struggling.

I just laid there as the bath filled up.

This was it.

I'm gonna die.

I'm gonna drown.

He's gonna kill me.

I don't care anymore.

I can't live like this anymore.

The water is up to my chin when he turns the tap off.

I'm shivering.

"STAY THERE TIL I SAY SO. THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!" 

He left me.

I don't know how long I was here for.

My fingers and toes are wrinkled.

He came back, eventually. He pulled me out of the bath, dragged me back to my room, threw me inside and slammed my door.

I sat on the floor crying. I seem to do nothing else.

I look around and find an old blanket, taking my soaked t shirt and shorts off I wrap myself up in it, letting it soak up the water.

I curl up on the floor.

I wish someone would save me.

*****

"Harry love...wake up sweetie." Lucy whispered.

Harry opened his eyes slowly, he leapt up and wrapped his arms around her. He was shaking with fear, and crying.

"Baby, were you dreaming?" Harry nodded.

Lucy looked down, seeing his bed was wet, and felt his bum was wet.

"Aw love. Let's get you cleaned up." She took him to the bathroom and washed his lower regions.

"There...all fresh and lovely." She smiled.

She carried Harry downstairs and was greeted by the rest of the family.

"Breakfast!" Niall yelled.

"Yes ok. Greedy guts." She said as she put Harry on a chair at the table.

*****

Once the boys had gone to school, Lucy sat down with Harry to start their lessons of the day.

"Sweetheart. If anything bothers you, you can always tell us." She smiled, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Can I cuddle?" He whispered.

"Sure." He climbed onto her lap, and they hugged before getting back to their numbers.

The summer holidays had officially started. It was quite warm outside, the Payne's love this time of year. Liam always takes a couple of weeks off of work to spend time together.

This was the first summer with Harry.

Harry looked up at Lucy, who was sat beside him on the sofa.

"When's lessons?" He whispered, shyly.

"Harry love, don't you remember? There's no lessons for six weeks now. We're on holiday!" She smiled down at him, he looked confused.

"You get to spend all your time with us. We do lots of fun things. You'll have a great time!" Louis butted in.

Harry smiled. He'd never had a fun summer before, he'd never spent time outside in the summer either, he was always locked up in his hot bedroom, not even a window open. 

Just the thought of that made him panic.

Harry cuddled closer to Lucy and hid his face in her chest.

"What's up love?" Lucy asked sensing Harry was upset.

He whimpered quietly.

She pulled him into her lap. 

"Harry, talk to me please."

"Y-You not g-going to sh-shut me in m-my room w-when it's h-hot... can't b-breathe." His stutter was really bad. It got really bad when he panicked. 

Lucy tried to calm him down.

"Oh god no! Harry... we'd never do that baby. Come here!" She hugged him tightly, feeling him relax slightly, but could still sense he was crying.

"Harry...do you want to read your magazine with me?" Louis asked.

Harry lifted his head and nodded. He wiped his nose on the back of his hand as Louis sat next to them.

Louis got Harry's magazine out and opened it to the page they'd got to previously.

Lucy sat Harry down next to Louis and went to the kitchen.

"He ok?" Liam asked, he'd been eavesdropping.

"Not really. I can't bear to think of what they did to him. Shutting him up in a hot room in the summer, no windows or air. Poor little boy." She couldn't help the tears that started to fall. 

Liam wrapped his arms around her, as the other boys came in from the garden.

"Mum?" Zayn said quietly.

"Mum's ok Zayn, just a bit sad, she'll be ok in a minute" Liam smiled at his son.

Zayn nodded and grabbed Niall's hand and they went back outside.

The rest of the day was full of fun.

The boys were in the pool again.

Harry absolutely loved the water, he was getting really good at swimming now.

*****

Harry seemed quiet during dinner.

"Eat up love. You must be hungry after all that swimming." Lucy said, to a very sleepy little boy.

Harry nibbled on his vegetables, not really wanting to eat much more.

He was squirming in his seat too.

"You need the loo Harry?" She asked him quietly, knowing he still gets embarrassed.

Harry nodded. She got up and walked him to the bathroom.

"Tell me when you're done love" she said as she went to wait outside the door, to give him some privacy.

Harry stood at the toilet and pulled down his shorts and pants.

His tummy was hurting a bit as he did his business. He flushed, washed his hands and went back out to where Lucy was waiting.

"All done? Let's get back to dinner." She took his hand and went back to the family.

Once again Harry just picked, with his chin resting on his hand, while the others tucked in. Harry felt like he could fall asleep at the table and his eyes started closing.

His head got heavy and fell off of his hand and his head fell into his dinner plate with a loud thud, waking him up.

It scared him and really hurt, so he started crying.

"Oh my god! Harry love come on let's get you cleaned up." Lucy said worriedly.

Zayn and Niall giggled at what they'd just witnessed.

"You two...stop it now! It's not funny! Harry's hurt, now say sorry." Liam ordered.

"Sorry Harry!" They said together.

"I'm gonna take him upstairs" Lucy said as she lifted Harry up and walked slowly.

They went to the bathroom, where Lucy cleaned the dinner off his face, noticing a big bruise forming on his face.

She took him to his bedroom and set Harry on the bed, sitting next to him.

"Are you that sleepy eh?" She asked.

Harry nodded. He really was extremely tired.

"You want to go to bed now?" 

"Yes....need..." He started saying but stopped.

"What do you need?"

"Wee"

"Again? Must be all that water in the vegetables?" She smiled as she took him to the bathroom again.

Once again Harry was in pain as he tried to wee. He rubbed his tummy, hoping that would help, but it didn't.

Once he'd been, he went back to Lucy.

She helped him get changed into his pyjamas, and settled him in bed.

"Goodnight love. I've left the monitor on til Lou comes to bed. If you need anything just shout?" 

"Night!" He whispered tiredly. Soon enough he was fast asleep.

Harry had been asleep for about an hour when he was woken up by the pain in his tummy again.

He groaned and turned over, hoping that would ease it, but it didn't.

He needed to wee again! 

He didn't want to disturb his family, so he got up and went to the bathroom alone.

He was still very tired, so he sat on the toilet instead of standing.

He sat there for ages, nearly falling asleep.

The door open suddenly, it was Louis.

"Sorry Harry, didn't know you were in here." He went to walk out when Harry cried out.

"No!"

Louis turned back around. "You ok Harry?" 

Harry shook his head and started crying.

Louis rushed over to him. "What's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed his brothers back.

Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Hurts!" He cried, holding his tummy.

"You have tummy ache? You need to poo?" 

Harry shook his head.

"Shall I get Mum?" Harry nodded.

Louis rushed out and went to the top of the stairs.

"MUM....COME QUICK! HARRY NEEDS YOU!" He shouted, hearing his Mum running up the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"His tummy hurts!" Louis said as they got back to Harry, who was sitting very uncomfortably.

Lucy crouched down on front of him.

"Love... what's wrong." She said, taking one of Harry's hands.

"Tummy hurts." He cried.

"Can we get you off the toilet? Are you done?" 

Harry nodded, and Lucy helped him off. She helped him back to his bed and sat him down on it.

"You feel a bit warm, do you feel sick?" She asked as she felt his forehead.

"No..just hurts." He whispered.

"When was the last time you did a poo?" She asked, knowing it would embarrass him.

He cheeks turned red and he lowered his head.

"Th-this morning" he answered shyly.

"Ok, well it's not that then. Anything else hurt?"

Harry shook his head. He felt like his bladder was on fire.

"I'll get some painkillers. Louis can you sit with him?" 

"Yes Mum!" Lucy went to the bathroom to get some pills while Louis hugged his younger brother. "Hope you feel better soon Harry" he said. 

Harry smiled at him, through his teary eyes. He wants to go back to sleep so badly.

Lucy returned.

"Here you go baby. Take these and try and go back to sleep." She handed him two tiny pills and a glass of water, Harry took them with no problems.

"Shall I go to bed now Mum? Keep him company." Louis asked.

"If you don't mind...thank you Lou" she smiled as she kissed them both goodnight.

"Goodnight boys. Feel better soon Harry." She said as she left the room.

Harry laid back down in his bed and snuggled up to his Spiderman doll.

"Tell me if you need anything Harry...night night!" Louis said as he turned the main light off, leaving the nightlight glowing softly.

Harry hummed and closed his eyes.

*****

It was 3:20am when Louis was woken by Harry crying.

He turned the light on and rushed to his side.

"Harry... what's wrong?" 

Harry was pale, sweating, shaking and crying. He looked scared too.

"I'm getting Mum!" He said as he disappeared.

"Owwwww!" Harry cried, holding his tummy.

Lucy, Liam and Louis ran in, in a panic.

"Harry baby, tell us what's wrong? Is your tummy worse?" 

Harry nodded, as Liam picked him up. 

That's when they noticed Harry had wet the bed.

"It's ok, don't worry!" Liam calmed him, taking him to the bathroom.

He set him on the floor and undressed his bottom half. Harry kept holding his sore tummy, and now he was grabbing at his willy.

"Harry does that hurt too?" Liam asked pointing down. 

Harry nodded, looking ashamed of himself.

"Ok baby, don't worry, we'll get you sorted out." He assured the boy as he cleaned him up. Harry turned round and relieved himself in the toilet again.

Lucy came in.

"Li...I think he needs a doctor. Could be an infection!" She said with a worried tone.

"Could it wait til morning, or should we take him to the hospital now?" 

"Harry, how bad is the pain love?" Lucy asked, as he finished his business.

He fell into Lucy's arms and cried, he was exhausted. "Can wait!" He whispered. He just wanted his bed.

"Ok love."

The Payne's had a stash of nappies and pulls up in a cupboard for when their young nieces and nephews would visit.

"Harry. Can I put you in one of these?" Lucy asked, she'd got a pull up on her way to the bathroom.

Harry looked confused.

"You wear it like pants, in case you don't get to the loo on time, it doesn't matter if you wee in it, just til you've been to the doctor's."

Harry sighed and nodded as she pulled it up over his bottom.

"You'll have to sleep in our bed." Harry's bed had been stripped from the wet sheets, but Lucy was too tired to put fresh on, that can wait til tomorrow.

Liam picked Harry up and placed him in the centre of their bed. 

They both got in and the three of them fell back to sleep.

They'd had a very unsettled night. Harry was up and down most of the night. He'd used three pull ups.

At eight o'clock, Lucy called the doctor's surgery, managing to get an appointment that morning.

"Come on lovey. We need to get you dressed for the doctor. He will make you feel better." She said as she struggled to get a very sleepy little boy clothed.

Harry kept groaning, still holding his tummy. He started crying, as he had used his pull up again.

"It's ok baby. Don't cry. Let's get that changed, then we'll have a quick breakfast and then we can go." She picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom, pulling down his pull up, sitting him on the toilet, just in case, while she got a fresh one out.

Liam opened the door and poked his head around it.

"Morning! How you feeling Harry?" He asked. Harry put his head down, and kept crying.

"Not too good. I'm taking him straight to the doctor. Tell the boys not to worry when they wake up." Liam nodded.

"Poor Harry. You'll get some magic medicine to make you feel better." Liam whispered as he rubbed Harry's back.

Lucy took him off the toilet and cleaned him up, putting another pull up on. Harry fell into Lucy's arms, he was so tired, he just wanted to sleep.

They went to the kitchen, where Liam had made them some toast.

"Try to eat a little bit Harry?" Liam said as he put the plate in front of him. Harry just looked at it and rubbed his eyes.

He shook his head and pushed the plate away. Lucy ate her toast quickly and put hers and Harry's shoes on.

"See you later love" Liam said as he kissed them both. "Let me know if anything happens?" Lucy knew that he meant if Harry had to go to the hospital.

"Will do. Love you!" Lucy got her car keys and carried Harry to the car, strapping him in his car seat and got in herself.

They were soon on their way, and of course, Harry fell asleep.

*****

They were at the doctor's fifteen minutes later, and were shown straight in.

Lucy explained Harry's symptoms, as the doctor took lots of notes.

"Right young Harry, let's have a look at you." The old doctor said as he lifted his t shirt up.

Harry was laying on a bed as the doctor prodded and poked, gently. Harry kept crying every time the doctor touched him.

"Can you try and get a urine sample from him please Mrs Payne?" 

"Is it something bad?" She was worried.

"I'm not sure, the sample will tell me." She nodded and carried Harry to the toilet with a little sample pot.

"Harry. Do you think you can wee for me? In this little pot. The doctor needs to check it. It will help him know what's wrong."

Harry's cheeks went red, but he knew he had to do it. He nodded.

"Good boy." She pulled down his trousers and pull up. "I'll hold the pot here, you just wee and I'll catch it. Can you do that?" 

Harry cried as he was embarrassed that Lucy was watching him, but eventually he started weeing.

She caught enough, let him finish and pulled his pull up and trousers back up, washed their hands and went back to the doctor.

While the sample was being tested, the doctor asked more question, did a few more checks ecetera. 

Harry was getting very tired again. He was sitting on Lucy's lap, his head against her chest.

He was sweating, making Lucy's top wet. The doctor gave her a cold cloth to put on his forehead.

"Right....looks like Harry has a bladder infection. I'll give him some antibiotics, make sure he stays hydrated, and keep him cool. It might take a few days for him to feel better. So lots of cuddles will help, I'm sure." He smiled as Harry closed his eyes.

"If there's no improvement in four days, or he feels worse, bring him back, or go to the hospital, don't wait til morning!" 

"Ok. Thank you doctor." Lucy whispered, as she picked Harry up gently, so as not to wake him up.

They got back in the car and Lucy drove home.

*****

"Mum!" Niall yelled as she walked in the door carrying a still asleep Harry on her hip.

"Sshhhh..." Liam warned.

"Sorry!" Niall whispered, looking at Harry, looking sad.

Louis and Zayn appeared.

"He'll be ok boys. He has a bladder infection. So he might be poorly for a couple of days. So be nice yeah?" Lucy didn't know why she said that last part as their boys were always well behaved, especially when it came to Harry.

The boys nodded as Lucy put Harry on the sofa.

"He's got antibiotics. We have to make sure he keeps drinking, though that'll make him wee more of course. Damn I think we need more pull ups!" Lucy fretted.

"I can go and get some." Liam said. "Do we need anything else?" 

"Thanks Li! I can't think of anything.

"Ice cream!" Niall yelled.

"Niall sshhh!" Lucy whispered.

"Sorry. Please can we get some ice cream? Can I go with Daddy?" 

"If it's ok with Mum!" Liam said, Lucy smiled.

"Fine. Don't get too much though!" See you boys soon.

Liam and Niall left to drive to the shops, as Louis sat next to Harry, worried for his baby brother. Zayn sat watching cartoons, as Lucy got Harry's medicine ready for when he woke up. He needs to start taking it sooner rather than later. She wants her happy Harry back.

Harry had hardly moved all day. He was laying on the sofa, naked, except for his pull up. He got up a few times for a wee or to get changed, other than that he stayed put.

Louis was sitting close by, while his brothers were playing in the garden.

"Don't you want to play outside too Lou?" Liam asked.

Louis shook his head, looking at Harry. "No, I want to stay here in case Harry needs me." He said sadly. He really was a loving, caring brother.

He was missing the happy little boy who loved cuddles with his big brother. Louis wished he would recover quickly.

"I'm sure he won't mind, love. Go get some fresh air for a bit!" Lucy said.

Louis sighed and got up, walking to the door slowly, making it out to play football for a bit.

"I'm worried about Lou!" Lucy said to Liam as he put his arm around her. "He's always so down when Harry's ill."

"I know, guess it shows just how much he loves him."

Harry was fidgeting quite a bit as they talked. It hadn't gone unnoticed.

"I should wake him soon, nearly time for his meds." Lucy said as she reached forward to get her cup off tea.

Harry started whimpering.

"Harry...you ok baby?" Lucy asked, she got up and sat on the floor next to him. His back was covered in beads of sweat. His hair was soaking wet. She felt his forehead. "I'm sure he feels hotter than before!" She fretted. "Can you pass the thermometer please Li?" 

Liam handed the item over and Lucy managed to get it in Harry's mouth. She waited for the beep then read the tiny screen.

"Oh god Li! His temps gone way up!" She yelled, starting to panic.

"It's ok, don't panic." 

That's when Harry started fitting. It was a horrible thing, having to watch your helpless child seizing, but they couldn't do anything, but make sure he didn't hurt himself.

"Call an ambulance Li!" Lucy shouted, as Liam picked up his phone, with shaky hands and dialled 999.

*****

The sound of the sirens bought the boys indoors.

"Mum...Dad... what's happened?" Louis cried as he saw the paramedics dealing with Harry on the floor.

He was unconscious, very pale, sweating and now and then he would shake.

Liam had called his Mum to come and watch the boys. They knew this was serious, so both of them would accompany Harry to the hospital.

His Mum arrived in record time, before they had left in the ambulance.

*****

"Why can't we see him Li?" Lucy was crying into Liam's shirt.

"Let the doctor's see to him first, I'm sure it won't be long." He tried to reassure her, but he kind of needed reassuring himself.

He wiped tears away, wanting to be strong for his wife.

"Mr and Mrs Payne?" A young nurse with long dark hair and blue eyes appeared where they were waiting.

"Y-Yes!" Lucy stuttered.

"Follow me please"

They followed the nurse down a corridor at the end of a hall, and went into a room, with just one bed inside. 

When they went in, they saw their tiny boy laying in bed. He had two IVs in his hands. He looked very ill. His skin was a deathly grey.

They were fearing the worst.

"Please...take a seat." The doctor said. He must've been in his thirties, had brown curly hair and brown eyes. 

"What's wrong with him?" Liam asked, holding Lucy's hand as tight as possible without hurting her.

"I see from Harry's notes that he had a bladder infection. I'm afraid it's progressed to a kidney infection."

"But...the seizure?" Liam asked.

"Children can be prone to seizures when they have a high temperature. Harry's was 103.6 when he was brought in, that's more than likely the cause of it. Obviously, we need to keep a check on that." 

"Is this infection serious then?" Liam asked.

"Fairly. He'll need to stay here until he's better. He's in quite a bit of pain, so we've given him painkillers as well as the antibiotics. We've placed a catheter in him too." The couple nodded.

"Can we stay with him? Is that allowed? He won't want to be alone. He's been through a lot!" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I see from his notes, about his past. That won't be a problem, but I'm afraid only one of you can stay in the room overnight."

"We can take turns. You stay tonight love?" Liam asked, seeing as he didn't think Lucy could bear to be away from Harry.

"Ok. Can you go home and get some things for us?" 

"Course love. I'll go now. I'll be straight back." Liam left the room, running out of the hospital, to his car that he had followed the ambulance in.

*****

Lucy was sat at Harry's bedside, holding his tiny hand in hers, kissing it over and over.

"Mumma is here darling. You won't be alone. You'll never be alone. We love you so much. We just need you to get better and come home. You can do that... can't you baby?"

She felt Harry's fingers move in her hands, but he didn't wake up. At least he heard her though.

"Please get better!" Lucy wept.

don't feel very well.

My head feels fuzzy and my tummy is making a weird gurgling noise.

It hurts when it gurgles.

I bury my head under my pillow for a bit, but I come out cos I can't breathe. 

Maybe that's good?

Nobody would care if I wasn't here anymore.

I wish I could stop crying, it's making my head worse.

I crawl to my door and open it slowly, hoping it doesn't creak.

I open it just enough to get through and crawl to the top of the stairs.

I can't see anyone.

I stand up, but I'm feeling dizzy and fall back down.

I'm really tired. 

I crawl to the bathroom.

I lay down on the cold floor and close my eyes.

"BOY! GET UP! YOU LIKE SLEEPING ON THE FUCKING FLOOR WHEN YOU HAVE A NICE BED?" 

It's not nice! It's uncomfortable, damp, and smelly!

"MAYBE YOU'D RATHER SLEEP ON THE FLOOR FROM NOW ON?"

I shrugged and closed my eyes again. Go away!

"ANSWER ME SHIT HEAD!"

He pulled me up by my t shirt and threw me against the bath.

My tummy hurts bad now.

He kneels in front of me, his face is so close. His breath stinks.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" He spat in my face.

I can't help but gag at that, and I'm sick on my lap, just missing him.

"DIRTY BASTARD!" he slapped my face. It stings. I cry.

"GET THAT CLEANED UP NOW!" 

He got up and went downstairs.

He scared me again. I wish he didn't.

All I want is a cuddle.

I scramble to the toilet and am sick again. It's not much, I've hardly eaten anything this week, most of it is water.

I fall to the floor. It went dark.

*****

"YOU DIDN'T CLEAN UP?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T YOU SPEAK ENGLISH? IDIOT!"

He dragged me to his room. 

He's gonna kill me.

He threw me against his wardrobe. I hit my head. It hurts even more now! I cry again. He doesn't like that.

He's coming towards me.

He's holding a belt.

He looks so angry.

I try to hide from him.

"Don't hurt me Daddy!" I whisper.

I don't think he heard me.

The belt smacks across my face.

It goes black...

"Nooooooo!!!!!" 

Lucy is woken up by Harry screaming in his sleep.

She rushes to his bedside and holds him. He's still asleep.

"Sshhh it's ok baby. Mumma is here. You're safe. Sshhh" she struggled to speak through her tears.

She dreaded to think what he'd been dreaming of.

"Noooo... don't hurt me Daddy!" He whimpered.

Lucy stroked his hair, as Harry's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey baby. It's ok. I'm here" she said calmly.

Harry grabbed hold of her top in his fist and burried his face in her chest, crying softly.

A nurse came in to do her early morning checks.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"Bad dream." Lucy replied. "Could I sit on the sofa with him? He needs cuddles."

The nurse nodded, and smiled.

"Of course. You take him, I'll bring his IV over." She said as Lucy picked the tiny boy up.

She sat on the sofa and got them both comfortable, the nurse placing his IV stand next to them. She carried on with her checks, asking a few questions, before leaving them alone.

Harry was on her lap, cuddled up, with his thumb in his mouth, a blanket had been placed over him.

His temperature had gone down a bit, which was good.

Lucy gently rubbed her hand up and down his arm, soothing the poorly boy, who was falling back to sleep.

Two hours later, Liam arrived at Harry's room. He could see from outside the door that they were both asleep, so he entered quietly, so not to disturb them.

He walked to the sofa and looked down. It was an adorable sight, he got his phone out and took a photo, sure that Lucy wouldn't mind.

He sat on a nearby chair and got out a Teddy that he and the boys had bought for Harry, and put it on his bed.

Lucy opened her eyes, seeing Liam sitting there. She smiled.

"Hey love. How you both doing?" He asked.

"His temps gone down, but he had another nightmare, woke up screaming, that's why he's on my lap." She whispered.

Harry woke up, and saw Liam smiling at him.

"Dadda!" He croaked. 

"Hi handsome. Want a Dadda hug?" Harry nodded and he was passed over carefully to Liam.

"Missed you Harry. We got you a present." Liam looked at Lucy, then to the bear, who got up and passed the bear to Liam.

"Here you go. This is from all of us." He said as he placed the bear in Harry's lap.

His little face lit up. He hugged it to his tummy and kissed it's nose.

"You like it?" Harry nodded. "What is it's name?" Harry shrugged.

"You get to choose. It's your bear." 

Harry smiled and thought for a while. "Sunny!" He said.

"Sunny? Like the weather?" Harry nodded. "Lovely name!" Liam said, laughing.

They put Harry back in his bed, and sat down on the sofa.

"Are the boys ok?" Lucy asked, slightly worried and missing them.

"They're fine. Mum's making them brownies." 

"Great. Save us some!" She laughed. Harry had drifted back to sleep.

Being this ill had really drained him of all his energy. Hopefully, it was helping his body to heal quicker, so he can get back to his family and home.

Liam stayed that night with Harry. He sat next to him on his bed, reading him stories that he'd never heard before. Harry slept through most of them though.

His tiny body was still tiring itself out, fighting this terrible infection.

Liam had brought in an iPod full of pop music that the family liked. Harry had heard the songs at home before, and Liam thought it might be comforting to hear something familiar.

He placed the ear buds in Harry's small ears and pressed play.

Harry's lips turned up into a very small smile as he listened to the tunes.

Liam held one of his hands and stroked it, watching his reactions.

He soon noted that Harry was asleep, when he heard tiny snores, so he took the earbuds out and put them in his own ears.

Ed Sheeran was playing. He was a family favourite. He thought back to times when he'd heard Ed's songs at home, and smiled. He always bought back good memories.

*****

Harry woke up crying and in pain. 

"What's wrong Harry? Tell Dadda." Liam asked, quietly so as not to scare Harry too much.

Harry rubbed his tummy, frowning.

Liam placed his hand on Harry's tummy, and rubbed circles on it, that usually helped the boys when their stomachs hurt.

It didn't work for Harry though.

He sat forward and threw up over his bed, making him cry harder.

"It's ok baby. Don't cry. You're alright!" Liam panicked as he pushed the button for some help.

The nurse came in, seeing the state of Harry's bed, she grabbed a bowl handing it to Liam, just in time for Harry to be sick again.

The nurse pulled the sheets off the bed, and threw them in the wash bin in the corner.

The nurse checked Harry over, after he'd been sick, stating that it was common to be sick, and not to worry.

Liam sat down on the sofa and cuddled Harry while someone put fresh sheets on the bed.

Harry was very clingy. He whimpered and sucked his thumb as Liam rocked him gently.

He soon fell asleep. Liam was worried that he still had a high temperature, and with being sick, he just wasn't sure the poor little boy was getting any better.

*****

That afternoon, the doctor did some more tests to see if the infection was clearing up.

"There's a slight improvement." He told Liam, and Lucy, who had got to the hospital a couple of hours ago.

"His temperature is down a little. The antibiotics look like they're starting to work." He smiled as the couple let out the breaths they'd been holding.

"Thank you doctor!" Liam said as the doctor left.

Harry was laying on his back, arms by his side, not looking at all comfortable.

He no longer looked a deathly shade of grey now, which they were thankful for. 

Lucy stroked his curly hair and kissed his forehead. "You're doing great Harry....keep fighting, little soldier." She whispered in his ear.

Harry hummed, and smiled a little. "So adorable!" Liam said as Lucy rested her head against his shoulder.

*****

Two days later.....

Harry was sitting up in bed. He felt so much better, still not 100% but a hell of a lot better than before.

Liam had spent that night with Harry and was pleased they got through it with no incidents.

"You're looking brighter today young man!" Liam said as he brushed Harry's hair. He loved his Mumma and Dadda brushing his hair. It calmed him down when he was anxious, which he was right now.

"Don't worry...it won't hurt too much and you'll get a special sticker afterwards." He continued.

Harry was shaking from nerves. He was due to have some blood taken, for testing. He knew from the past that he didn't like needles, it hurt. 

"You gonna be a brave boy for Dadda?"

Harry nodded, and clung tight to Liam's arm as the nurse appeared with her equipment.

"Now Harry....I know you're going to be super brave and let me take some special blood from you. I'll be quick, and you can hold Dadda's hand ok?" The nurse spoke gently.

Harry was petrified. He held Liam's hand as tight as his frail little fingers could, squeezed his eyes shut, and held his breath.

"Don't hold your breath darling or it won't work." Liam told Harry, who let out the breath, and tried to breath normally.

It was difficult though. He was so scared, that Liam knew he was panicking and hyperventilating.

"Can you wait a sec please?" Liam asked the nurse.

"Harry love...look at me." Harry opened his eyes. His pupils were huge and full of fear. "Baby, try to breath like me ok....in....out....in....out....in...out..."

Harry copied Liam and soon enough his breathing was back to normal. He was crying and shaking though.  
Liam picked him up, sat him on his lap, and hugged him, rocking him to and fro.

"You ok now love? Gonna try again. Just breathe. Be brave!" 

Harry snuggled into Liam's chest and grabbed his hand with his free hand, while Liam rubbed his other hand up and down Harry's arm.

The nurse put the needle in Harry's arm and he cried, trying to move his arm.

"No love...you need to let the nurse do her job." He pulled Harry's arm down as the nurse tried again.

Harry was so tired, he didn't struggle this time and let her do it.

Once it was over, the nurse gave him a sticker.

"Well done, my big brave boy!" Liam cheered, and gave Harry the biggest cuddle imaginable.

Harry was exhausted and fell back to sleep, now his ordeal was over.

Harry had been in hospital for a week. 

Finally, he had recovered and today he was going home.

"Come on then little lad, let's get back home. The boys have missed you so much, so don't worry if they cover you in hugs and kisses!" Lucy laughed, making Harry giggle.

He was definitely feeling better. 

They left the hospital, Liam carrying Harry as he was too weak to walk.

*****

"Harry's home!" Niall shouted, from his position in the living room window. He'd seen the car pull up. 

The boys all ran to the door, and opened it, Liam's Mum, Karen, standing behind them. "Remember, he's been poorly, so be gentle!" She warned them.

Liam got Harry out of the car, and carried him indoors, as Lucy got his bag from the boot of the car.

"Look who's home!" Liam said. 

"Hi Harry!" They all said as Liam sat him down on the sofa.

Louis sat on the sofa next him and kissed his cheek, he had tears in his eyes. "I'm so happy you're home, I've missed you so much." He whispered.

Harry smiled up at his oldest brother and lifted his hand slowly, wiping the tears from Louis' cheek.

There really was a special bond between the two boys.

The three adults were in the kitchen...

"How's he doing?" Karen asked.

"The infection has completely gone, he's very weak though. We've been given some physio to do on his legs, to strengthen them. We'll start tomorrow." Liam said.

"Poor little love, he's gone through so much. Imagine what his life would've been like if he'd had a decent family who cared for him from birth, instead of those two monsters? They've ruined his health and his memory. I hope they rot in hell!" Lucy broke down in floods of tears.

Liam pulled her into a hug, crying himself. This was all such a strain on the adults, even Karen was crying.

"Why are you all crying? Harry's home. We should be happy, right?" Niall appeared at the kitchen door, looking confused.

"You're right, Niall. Come here!" Lucy said, wiping her tears. She hugged him and smiled. "Let's go see Harry!" 

The whole family sat in the living room. The boys were playing I spy, Niall was cheating as usual.

"I spy with my little eye... something beginning with....C!" He said, laughing.

"Cat!" Zayn yelled.

"Where's the cat Zayn? We don't have a cat!" Liam laughed.

"Cornflakes!"

"Err...no!"

"Chin!" 

They all burst out laughing. They suggested more and more, but each time Niall said no.

"Argh! We give up!"

"Kit-kat! I win!!" Niall screamed, pointing at the chocolate finger bar on the coffee table, pleased with himself.

"Niall....kit-kat is a K not a C and it's a two words!" Louis laughed.

They were all laughing, even Harry was giggling, though he didn't really understand.

"No... it's a C... Cat is a C so kit-kat is a C!" Niall defended himself.

The argument went on for a while, before Niall gave in. 

"I better start on dinner" Lucy got up and headed for the kitchen, Liam's Mum followed her.

"Need a hand love?" She asked. Lucy nodded.

"Thanks Karen. I'm so tired, looking forward to getting to bed." 

"You sit down, I'll cook. You need to rest, before you make yourself ill." Karen said as Lucy sat down at the table.

Karen went to work on cooking a roast.

"You really don't need to do this." Lucy said.

"It's fine love. I don't mind, as long as I can stay for dinner." She laughed.

"Of course. Thank you so much for looking after the boys for us. We really appreciate you." Lucy smiled, she got up from her seat and gave her mother-in-law a hug.

She made them both a cup of tea, and one for Liam, taking it through to him. 

She found Harry asleep, cuddled up to Louis, the other boys and Liam were cuddled up on the other sofa watching cartoons.

"Made you a cup of tea Li." Lucy said, placing the cup on the coffee table. 

"Thanks" Liam said, yawning.

*****

A couple of hours later, Karen had finished cooking dinner. "Come and get it!" She shouted from the kitchen.

The smell was incredible. 

Roast chicken, potatoes and parsnips, fresh broccoli, carrots, and cauliflower, stuffing, and gravy. The family sat down at the table, as Karen dished up the food.

"Oh my god, Mum...this is delicious!" Liam mumbled, his mouth full.

"Yes, thank you Karen, it's lovely" Lucy added.

"You're welcome. Eat up." 

The family sat and ate their meal, happy they were all together again.

*****

They'd said goodbye to Karen an hour ago, and were watching a movie.

"Think it's time you boys got to bed now." Liam said, seeing that three of them were close to sleep, and Harry was already asleep.

"Aw Dad...just a bit longer!" Zayn whined.

"No...come on, it's been a long day, and me and Mum need our bed too. Come on up you get!" 

The three boys moaned as they went up to brush their teeth, followed by Lucy.

"Brush properly!" She told them as she watched from the door.

Liam was carrying Harry up the stairs to his room, he'd have to wait til the morning to brush his teeth.

The boys ran to their rooms and jumped into bed. Lucy and Liam said goodnight and kissed each of them, tucking them in.

"I'll keep an eye on Harry, in case he's ill in the night." Louis whispered.

"Thank you darling. You get to sleep now. Night night!" Lucy replied, smiling that they really did have the most loving family she could wish for.

Today was going to be special.

The boys knew nothing of the day ahead, to them it was just another summer's day.

"Wakey wakey...rise and shine!" Liam said as he pulled open the curtains in Niall and Zayn's room. They both groaned.

"No Dad... it's still night!" Niall replied, pulling his sheet over his head.

"Niall... it's 9am, you need to get up now please?" Liam pulled the sheet off his sons head and Niall sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Urgh ok!" He got out of bed to use the toilet.

He found Louis in there already, washing his hands.

"Why'd Dad wake us up so early? It's the holidays. I wanna go back to sleep." Niall moaned.

"It's not that early Ni! Maybe we're doing something today?"

Louis left the bathroom and went back to his room. 

"Hi Harry. Want help getting dressed?" He asked Harry, who was just getting out of bed.

"Need a wee first." He replied, sleepily. 

Louis let him go, while he got himself dressed. Two minutes later Harry was back.

"Right mister, what would you like to wear today?" Louis asked.

Harry went to his wardrobe and opened the doors, looking through his clothes.

It was still weird having a choice of clothing. At his old house, he only had two vests, two pairs of shorts and two pairs of underpants. When they got dirty, he had to wash them himself in the bathroom, with whatever he could find to clean them. 

"This....and this." Harry said pointing to a yellow t shirt and blue jeans.

"Good choice. Don't forget clean pants!" He pulled out a pair from a drawer. Harry removed his old pants, pulling up the clean ones.

"Sit on the bed" Louis instructed, Harry did as Louis asked.

"You wanna put the t shirt on?" 

Harry nodded and took the item, poking his head through the big hole, he struggled with the arms, so Louis helped him.

He then helped him get his jeans on. They were a little big for him, as he'd lost a little weight when he was ill.

"There...all done. You look very nice Harry. You want Mumma to brush your hair?" Harry nodded.

***** 

After everyone had got dressed and brushed their teeth, they all congregated in the living room.

"What's going on Mum?" Zayn asked.

"Nothing love." She started brushing through Harry's hair, smiling at Liam.

"I thought we could have a day in the garden" Lucy smiled. "It's going to be a lovely day!" 

"But...then we need our trunks on, to go in the pool." Niall wondered.

"Later love, it's still early. Let's have breakfast out there...come on everyone." Liam picked Harry up and they all walked outside.

"SURPRISE!" Liam and Lucy's families and friends were in the garden, all smiling and laughing at the boys reactions.

Harry had hidden his face in the crook of Liam's neck, he was scared at seeing so many people and also very shy. He held on tight.

"It's ok love... they're our friends and family. They're all lovely people. Come and say hello." Liam whispered. Harry nodded.

"Why are they here Mum?" Niall asked his Mum, confused.

"Thought we needed a family get together. It'll be fun yeah?" Lucy replied. 

The boys went over to play with their cousins.

*****

At midday, Lucy, her Mum Jane, and Karen brought out the food.

They'd made a picnic type meal.

The usual sandwiches, sausage rolls, pizza, salad, as well as barbecued chicken, hotdogs and burgers were placed on the table.

Everyone took a seat, either at the table or on the grass. Altogether there were around thirty people all eating, drinking and chatting.

After half an hour, Liam stood up and asked for silence.

"Hi everyone. Thanks for coming to share this special day..." He started.

The boys looked at each other. "Special day?" Zayn whispered.

"As you know..." Liam continued, "Harry has been with us for around six months now. Our boys love him as much as we do, he's fitted into our family so well, despite everything. So....we decided to officially make him part of the family and adopt him"

"Oh my god!" Niall jumped up off the ground and ran around the garden, making everyone laugh.

"Sorry about him!" Liam laughed. "As I was saying... we've made it official, Harry is now Harry Edward Payne. Please would you join us in a toast to welcome him to the family?" Liam asked.

Everyone stood up, raised their glasses "to Harry Payne! Cheers!" They all cheered. Some were in tears, others were smiling widely.

As for Harry...he was sat on the ground, looking confused.

Lucy picked him up and they hugged. They both started crying. 

"Do you understand what's happening darling?" She whispered. "You're our son now. Niall, Zayn and Louis... they're your brother's." Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Th-Thank you Mumma." He snuggled into her neck, and sucked his thumb. He was overwhelmed, and tired.

Everyone stayed until the evening. The kids had fun in the pool, the adults chatted and caught up with their news. 

It was the best day any of them had had in years.

They decided to make it an annual event, to all get together, as it had been such a success.

*****

The family were all cosied up on the sofas. 

"Are you all happy?" Lucy asked.

The boys sat up, except for Harry who was asleep, and smiled.

"I'm very happy. I'm not the youngest anymore. I'm a big boy now!" Niall said, making the others laugh.

"Yeah. Harry's lovely. I'm glad he's staying with us forever." Zayn replied.

"It's better than all my birthdays and christmasses put together. I'm gonna take care of him so much. Thank you Mum, Dad. I love you all." Louis said. They all had tears in their eyes now.

They all looked at the sleeping little curly haired boy, and were so happy he was going to be with them from now on. 

"Love you Harry Payne." 

It was now December. Christmas Eve to be precise.

Louis' 13th birthday.

Harry had come on in leaps and bounds in the last few months.

He was much better at reading, although his writing was in need of more work.

He was also more confident, and not so shy.

*****

"Lou! Lou! Wake up!" Harry was jumping up and down on Louis' bed, it was 6am.

"Harry! It's too early, go back to bed!" Louis slurred, half asleep.

Harry carried on jumping, he was too excited, being Louis' birthday, what's he going to be like tomorrow?

"No Lou, up!" He giggled.

Louis sat up and pulled Harry down on to the bed.

"No Harry, it's too early, come and sleep next to me for a bit!" He managed to get the hyper boy under his duvet and they cuddled up.

"Happy birthday Lou!" Harry whispered as he snuggled closer.

"Thanks." Louis closed his eyes with a smile on his lips.

*****

It was two hours later when the boys got up.

"Come on then, let's go downstairs." Louis said as he grabbed Harry's hand and they walked quickly down to the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOUIS!" everyone shouted.

Louis smiled and ran to get hugs from them all.

"Can't believe you're a teenager now!" Liam stated. Lucy nodded.

"Getting old eh Louis?" Lucy joked as she kissed the top of his head.

They all sat in the living room as Louis started opening his presents.

He had money from his parents and grandparents, a cd from Zayn, an Xbox game from Niall and a special family mug that Harry had painted.

Their immediate family were coming over for a few hours today, which they always looked forward to. 

As tomorrow would be a busy day, with Lucy cooking the special dinner, today they would order in a takeaway.

It was cold outside, the sky looked full of snow, it was forecast, so it was likely to happen. The boys were hoping it would.

Harry had never seen snow before, the boys had told him all about it, and he really wanted it to happen.

***** 

Their family were all here, playing games and chatting. 

Louis had gone into the kitchen to get a drink, when he looked out the window and yelled.

"IT'S SNOWING....LOOK.... IT'S SNOWING!" 

Louis opened the back door and went outside.

There was a rush of footsteps and everyone was either in the garden, or standing at the door.

"Harry, look... it's snowing!" Niall giggled.

Harry looked up to the darkening sky, seeing tiny cold white flakes falling down. He smiled.

"Pretty!" He shivered.

"Here...put a coat on love." Lucy said, as she put one of Niall's coats around him.

The boys stood in the garden for a while, hoping it would snow hard enough so they could build a snowman and throw snowballs.

"Come in now boys...time for the cake!" Liam called. They all ran in doors, with red cheeks.

Once their coats and shoes were off, Karen bought out the cake she had made.

It was in the colours of Louis favourite football team.

The candles were lit and the cake put on the table, everyone gathered around and began to sing....

"🎶 Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Louis  
Happy birthday to you!🎶"

Louis took a deep breath and blew out the candles. Lucy helped him cut the first slice, and he shoved it in his mouth. "Yummy!"

The cake was soon eaten, and dinner had been ordered and was on its way.

*****

A feast had been eaten that night. The boys all chose pizza while the adults decided on Indian. There was hardly any leftovers.

Will full stomachs and happy hearts, the grandparents left, wishing them all a happy Christmas.

*****

"Thanks everyone for a great birthday!" Louis grinned, drinking tea from his new mug.

Lucy noticed Harry had curled himself into the corner of the sofa, knees up to his chest and head down. He was shaking, as if he was crying. She sat next to him and put her arm around him.

"What's wrong love?" She asked quietly.

Harry lifted his head up. He was crying. 

"Let's go to the bedroom and have a talk yeah?" 

Harry nodded, and she picked him up, and they went up to her bedroom. She shut the door and they sat on the bed, Harry on her lap.

He was sobbing, thumb in his mouth.

"Tell me what's wrong darling. Maybe I can help?" She rubbed her hand up and down his back.

It took a while for Harry to calm down enough to speak.

"I... I'm happy....b-but..." He wiped his snotty nose on his jumper sleeve, "I've n-never had a b-birthday. I... I don't know w-when it is!" He burst into tears.

Lucy held him so tight, rocking side to side. He hasn't been this upset in months.

"Shhhh.... it's alright, we know when your birthday is, and when it's time, you're going to have the best day ever." She comforted him.

Truth is...she doesn't know his birthdate, she was told it was in February, but his good for nothing parents couldn't remember, because they were off their faces, high on god knows what drugs. Scum!

So they'd decided to celebrate his birthday on February 1st. That's only a few weeks away. They need to start planning.

This little boy was going to have the best birthday ever. He deserved something big and special.

"Now...I don't want you to worry, or be sad anymore ok? Shall we go down and watch TV?"

Harry shook his head. He was tired, there'd been a lot going on today.

"Ok, let's get ready for bed then."

After he'd used the toilet, brushed his teeth, got his PJ's on and got into bed, Lucy read him a story. He was asleep before the end of the first chapter. Lucy kissed him gently on his forehead, and went back downstairs.

"Where's Harry?" Louis asked.

"He asleep love, today tired him out a lot." Lucy replied.

"Is he ok? Was he crying?" Liam asked, worried.

"I'll talk to you later love. Nothing to worry about." She smiled.

Two hours later, it was time for the boys to go to bed.

"Aww can't I stay up as it's my birthday?" Louis whined.

"No Lou, come on, another big day tomorrow, I expect Harry will wake you up early again." They all laughed.

"Yeah right...little bugger!" Louis said.

"Louis, language!" Liam said sternly.

"That's not swearing though, and he is! I'm going before you shout at me. Night!" 

Louis grinned as he hugged his family before going upstairs, followed by his brothers.

"So... Harry?" Liam asked.

"He was upset." Lucy sighed. "He was crying because he doesn't know when his birthday is, he's never celebrated it before. We have to do something Li. Have a big party for him. It has to be special." 

Liam nodded in agreement.

"Definitely. He's gonna have the best day ever." 

Harry was sitting in bed, legs crossed, waiting.

It was 5am, though he didn't know that. He was waiting for his family to wake up and celebrate Christmas day.

He played with his ever growing collection of teddies. 

"Sunny...would you like to dance?" He whispered, so not to wake Louis up. "Oh yes I'd love to!" Sunny answered. He held the bears paws and swung it around, smiling. "You're good at dancing Sunny!" He cuddled his favourite bear, sniffing it's ear, that had become a kind of comfort to him. His bear smelt nice.

"I love cuddles Harry!" Sunny said, and Harry kissed his mouth. 

"Harry...what are you doing? Go back to sleep!" Louis slurred, with a slight giggle. He loved how cute his little brother was.

Harry got out of his bed, still cuddling his bear and walked to Louis' bedside.

"Lou...can I get in your bed please?"

Louis opened his eyes and smiled, pulling his covers back, so Harry could get in.

Harry got closer and they both went back to sleep.

*****

"Aww... they're so cute!" Lucy whispered to Liam as they went in to wake Louis and Harry up.

Liam took a quick photo.

"Boys...time to get up... it's Christmas day!" 

Harry sat up quickly, his face full of excitement, and wonder.

"Happy kissmass!" Harry yelled as he jumped into Lucy's arms. The couple laughed.

"Happy Christmas Mum and Dad!" Louis said as he got out of bed. "I love Christmas!" He shouted as he ran down the stairs.

*****

Once everyone was up and in the living room, Liam started pulling presents out from under the tree.

Everyone had a big pile of gifts, big smiles on their faces.

Harry looked at all the gifts. He'd never had wrapped presents before. It was a bit overwhelming.

Louis was sat next to him on the floor. "You can start opening them Harry." She said, as he started opening his first gift.

He watched as Louis ripped the paper until it was all off. "Oh wow! Thank you! I've wanted this game for ages!" Louis yelled.

The other boys were all frantically opening the presents, there was paper everywhere.

Harry put a box in front of him and started to pull at the paper. He was very slow and careful. He was so gentle, as if he was scared.

Eventually, the paper was off, inside were some colouring books and crayons. He smiled, tears in his eyes.

"You ok love?" Lucy asked. Harry got up and walked over to her, sitting on her lap, he cuddled her, and let his tears flow.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and it was silent for a while, just the sound of Harry's sobs.

"It's ok baby. Don't cry. You can open some more later, ok?"

Harry nodded and sucked his thumb. He was soon asleep.

Lucy placed him on the sofa and placed a blanket over him.

The boys sat quietly, showing each other their presents and giggling.

Lucy and Liam were in the kitchen, making a start on the special Christmas dinner.

"Do you think he's alright?" Lucy asked as she peeled potatoes.

"He's never had this before, it's all new. He'll be ok. We'll make sure of that!" He replied.

"Yeah. Give him time. Poor little love." 

*****

Harry had woken up in time for lunch, it was just sandwiches, as there's the big dinner later.

He'd managed to open a few more presents, before getting tired again. 

"You got some great presents Harry!" Niall exclaimed. "Do you like them?"

Harry nodded, as he curled up next to Louis on the sofa.

"Do you want me to read you one of your books?" Louis asked. Harry nodded again. He seemed to be too tired to talk much today.

Louis picked up a book and opened it, reading the first page. Niall sat the other side of Louis so he could see the pictures, Zayn sat on the other sofa, listening.

*****

At 6pm Lucy announced that dinner was ready. All the boys leapt up and rushed into the kitchen, where the table was set beautifully.

There was a red tablecloth, gold placemats, their special Christmas glasses and crackers in front of the plates that were decorated with Holly.

"WOW!" Harry whispered.

Lucy smiled as they all took their seats.

She served dinner. Liam had carved the turkey. It smelt wonderful. The boys were virtually drooling. Even Harry felt hungry.

They pulled their crackers. Harry had to be shown what to do. They read their jokes, put their crowns on and fiddled with the silly gifts from the crackers.

Lucy took lots of photos throughout the day.

"Knock knock" Niall said, reading his joke.

"Who's there?"

"Hula."

"Hula who?"

"P!"

They all burst out laughing. "Hula hoop!" Niall giggled.

Harry didn't get it, but laughed anyway.

The dinner had been eaten, they'd had Christmas pudding, Harry just had ice cream, and they were now all sat on the sofas, groaning at how full their tummies felt.

"Movie time!" Zayn said. "What we gonna watch?" 

"The Grinch!" Louis asked. 

They all nodded as Liam put the dvd on.

The film was halfway through, and the boys were all growing tired, Harry was already asleep.

"Soon as this is finished, I think you lot need to get to bed!" Liam stated, as Zayn yawned.

"I'll take Harry up now." Lucy said as she carried the tiny boy up to bed.

She put him in his bed and covered him, kissing him gently on his cheek, before leaving the door open slightly, and going back downstairs.

The film had ended.

"Come on monsters...bed time!" Liam said as he stood up. "Say goodnight to Mum."

They all did as Liam asked and wandered tiredly upstairs.

Liam kissed them all goodnight.

"Thanks Dad. It's been a great day. Love you." Louis whispered.

"You're welcome Lou. Love you too. Night."

*****

The couple were cuddled up on the sofa, watching a film. 

"Was a good day wasn't it?" Liam asked.

"The best." Lucy answered, kissing her husband.

News years eve, it had been snowing since Christmas day, it was laying deep, and the boys were in snow heaven.

"Come on, hurry up and get your shoes on. There's enough snow to make another snowman!" Zayn yelled, excitedly.

There was already three snowmen in the garden, but the boys want more.

The boys all went into the garden, running around, and throwing snowballs.

"No...snowman first!" Harry instructed, as he was hit in the chest by a ball. "Ouch! No Niall!" He rubbed his chest, though it didn't really hurt.

They'd been working on the man for a while. This one was going to be Harry, they already had the other lads.

They made this one smaller than the others, they put a cap on it's head, a striped scarf around it's neck and it had a small carrot nose.

"Finished! Look it's me!" Harry giggled. Lucy came out and took pictures of the boys with their snowmen.

The snow was falling harder, but the boys were having too much fun, they had no intention of going back in to the warmth of the house any time soon. 

"Where's Harry gone?" Louis asked, noting that his youngest brother wasn't in sight. 

They looked around the garden and Niall found Harry behind a tree.

"OH MY GOD HARRY!"

Niall was giggling. "DADDY WON'T BE HAPPY WITH YOU, THAT'S NAUGHTY!" he shouted as Louis and Zayn came over.

"Harry, you can't pee outdoors!" Zayn laughed.

Harry hid himself, half way through his business and started crying.

"No...no...p-please d-don't tell D-Dadda... he'll s-smack my bum. Please d-don't!" He sobbed as he fell into the snow.

"Shit...go get Mum!" Louis told Zayn, as Louis tried to pick Harry up, but he wouldn't move. He curled himself into a ball, rocking back and forward.

By the time Lucy came out with Zayn, Harry was hysterical, and Louis couldn't calm him down. Niall looked upset.

"What's happened?" Lucy asked, as Louis moved out of the way.

She picked Harry up, he was shivering from being sat in the snow and he was soaked from that, but also from finishing his pee in his pants.

He clung onto Lucy as she carried him inside. "Can you all come in now boys?" They followed her.

*****

The boys had all put warm clothes on.

Lucy had given Harry a nice warm bath and put him in his favourite pyjamas.

They were sat on her bed.

"Harry love. You know Dadda and Mumma would never hurt you." Harry nodded as tears continued to fall from his beautiful green eyes.

"D-Daddy hurt m-me if I peed my-myself. He smacked my b-bum." He sobbed, still clinging to Lucy.

"Darling, that will never happen here. But...why did you pee in the garden?"

"I... I was too happy t-to come in. I'm S-Sorry." He cried.

Lucy wiped his tears with a tissue from the box next to their bed.

"Silly sausage." Lucy smiled down at him, they laid on her bed for a while, enjoying some peace. Harry fell asleep.

She placed him on her pillow and went downstairs.

*****

"I'm sorry Mum. I didn't mean to upset Harry. Is he ok?" Niall asked, worry etched on his face.

Lucy pulled him into a hug. "He's not now love, you just need to be careful what you say to him. I'm not angry." She said gently.

"Ok. I promise to watch my mouth!" He replied, as he went up to play with his cars.

"That boy!" Lucy laughed, as she sat down next to Liam.

"He doesn't really think I'd beat him like his real Dad did, does he?" Liam was worried that Harry would think that.

"No love. He knows we are nothing like them." Lucy kissed his cheek. "Don't worry."

*****

All the family were sat on Lucy and Liam's bed.

It was 23:58, two minutes until the start of a new year. 

"Is everyone ready for the fireworks?" Liam asked.

They had the TV on, watching the new years Eve party going on by the river Thames.

They were enjoying their hot chocolates, and nibbles, feeling excited.

Harry was desperately trying to stay awake. He'd been told that seeing in a new year was exciting and the fireworks were amazing.

On bonfire night, they'd had a few fireworks in the garden, nothing fancy, just so Harry could see what it was all about. He seemed to like them.

"Last thirty seconds of 2002!" Liam said as they all cuddled together.

"Here we go....ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all shouted.

The fireworks began on the TV and they all sat for the next ten minutes watching.

"Oh wow! That's amazing. Wish we could've gone there to watch it!" Niall said, his eyes lit up from the flashes on the screen.

The fireworks ended and thousands of people cheered. The family joined in too.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Harry whispered. His eyes were dropping already.

"Of course love! Come on you lot, brush teeth then into bed please!" Liam said, picking up Harry, happy when he wrapped his arms around Liam's neck.

They'd brushed, peed, and got in their beds.

Harry wanted to sleep in with Louis, he didn't mind, so they cuddled up as Liam and Lucy said goodnight.

"We love you all so much...happy new year boys!"

Lucy's POV:

"I'm worried Li." I say as I pour two cups of tea at the kitchen table. Liam was eating some cereal. The boys were still in bed.

Yesterday, Harry had thought he was in trouble, after peeing in the garden. He'd been so excited to play in the snow, that he didn't get inside before he realised how bad he had to go.

Of course he wasn't punished. We'd never do that for what he did.

But he woke a few times in the night in tears, still worried. It took a lot for both me, and Liam to tell him he shouldn't get upset.

"Should I have another talk with him? Reassure him?" Liam asked, he looked worried.

"Yes please love. I'm sure he'll be ok." I replied, just as we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Morning Mum, Dad!" Zayn greeted us. He came over and hugged us both.

"Hello love. The other boys still asleep?" I asked as I got a bowl out for Zayn's breakfast.

"Yeah. Niall's snoring real bad, woke me up." He yawned. "I looked in Lou and Harry's room, they're asleep. Harry's in Lou's bed again."

"We should get him out of that habit, but Louis is such a comfort to him." Liam said, he got up and put his bowl in the sink.

"I know. Let's just see how it goes. The thumb sucking should stop too, really."

I looked up as Louis walked in, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Hi. I'm hungry!" He moaned, sitting next to Zayn.

"And hello to you too Louis!" I laughed. "Harry still asleep?"

"Yeah. Thought I should leave him. Is that ok?"

"Yes, expect he's tired out, poor boy." Liam answered.

Eventually, Niall pulled himself out of bed. We were all sat eating breakfast. I'm thinking I should go and check on Harry.

"Just popping upstairs. Won't be long. Do the dishes please boys!" 

I get upstairs and go to Lou and Harry's room. I opened the door slowly and popped my head around it, expecting to see Harry in bed, but he's not there.

Must be in the bathroom, I thought, as I went to the end of the hall, I knocked on the door, but he didn't answer.

I opened it and looked in, not here!

Where the hell is he? I start panicking. 

"Li...can you come up here please?" I call down, and straight away Liam runs up.

"What's up?"

"I don't know where he is, help me look please?"

I looked in their room and the bathroom, Li checked the other boys and our bedrooms.

"Look in wardrobes and behind curtains!" I yelled.

"Found him!" Liam shouted.

I ran into our room, Liam was sat in front of our wardrobe.

"It's ok Harry, you can come out. Take my hand and I'll help you." Liam held his hand out, but Harry moved further back.

"Harry love. You're safe here, remember? We're going to take good care of you. There's nothing to be scared of. Please...take Dadda's hand and come out." I said quietly.

Harry was crying, I could just make out his tears in the darkness, and hear light sniffles.

Slowly, he started moving forwards, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"That's it, good boy, come and give me a cuddle. You had us all worried." Liam said gently, as Harry's tiny hand reached out for Liam's.

"There we go. Come here." Liam pulled him into a giant hug, picking him up, and holding tight, kissing his cheek over and over.

"I... I'm s-sorry." He whimpered, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"Why are you sorry baby? You don't have to be sorry. Dadda's sorry if I upset you. I love you Harry. We all do, very much!" Liam was nearly in tears.

"I'm s-sorry I.... I did that in the g-garden. I'm s-sorry." He sobbed, tears falling fast down his red cheeks.

The poor boy had got himself into such a state, it was heartbreaking.

"Harry. It's ok. Don't get upset about it. I'm not angry and neither is Mumma. Ok?" He rubbed his hand up and down Harry's back, as he nodded his head and snuggled up closer.

Liam carried Harry downstairs, the boys were all sat on the sofa.

"Is Harry ok Dad?" Louis asked, getting up and taking him from Liam's arms.

He carried him to the sofa, sat down and they hugged.

"He's ok now, just needs cuddles." I said, watching as they cuddled up, Harry closing his eyes, and falling asleep.

I love my boys so much.

***** 

Harry's POV:

I wake up on Lou's lap, one of my favourite places. He's so soft, and warm. I love Louis. He my best brother, but I love all of them. Even if Niall nearly got me in trouble with Dadda.

Dadda says he's not cross with me. But I can't pee in the garden again. I couldn't help it though. I was too excited, before I knew it I was desperate. I couldn't keep it in. 

"Harry, we're going to build another snowman, do you wanna help us?" Zayn asked, smiling.

I shook my head. I don't wanna go out there again.

"Aww why not? We need another pair of hands, come on!" Niall groaned, putting his coat on.

I shook my head and frowned at him. 

"You're no fun!" He told me.

"Niall! Enough! He said no, so don't keep on!" Mumma told him off. Good!

"I won't be out there long, then we can cuddle again ok?" Louis said to me. I don't want him to go out, but I nodded and he left me.

I curled myself up in to the corner of the sofa. I'm tired, I want to go back to sleep.

I can hear Mumma and Dadda talking quietly. They must think I'm asleep, but I'm not.

"I think he's scared to go back outside, in case it happens again." Mumma said.

"You're right. We have to show him not to feel scared. Maybe we can take him out there later. We don't want him to be stuck in here forever." Dadda said.

But I don't wanna go outside ever again. 

The snow had long gone. Harry never did go back out to play in it, and he was glad when it finally melted.

*****

"This is going to be the best birthday ever!" Louis whispered as he and everyone, except Harry, were busy putting the final touches to the decorations.

They'd all got up super early to help get the living room looking very sparkly and full of banners and balloons.

"I hope it's not going to be too much for him. He's been very withdrawn lately." Lucy spoke quietly to Liam, who was putting the last balloons up at the front door.

"Just keep our fingers crossed." He replied, kissing her lips.

*****

It was 9am when the adults decided they should wake Harry up. The other boys were driving them mad asking when he was coming down, so they finally gave in.

Harry's POV:

"Harry love!" 

"Harry! Time to get up baby!"

I opened my eyes and Mumma is sat on my bed smiling at me. I love Mumma, she's pretty and smells like flowers.

"Morning sleepy head. Do you know what day it is?" 

I thought for a bit "my birthday?"

"Yes...happy birthday handsome Harry. We're all up, waiting for you. Shall we go down now?"

I nodded. "Wee first."

"Of course." She took me to the bathroom so I could go. Then we went downstairs. She carried me and told me to cover my eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" everyone shouted. 

"Open your eyes now" Mumma said.

I did.

"Wow! For me?" I asked, Mumma put me down as Lou hugged me.

"Yes Harry, all for you!" Dadda said.

Lou made me sit on the floor so I could play with balloons. My brothers were throwing them around, it was fun. I'm happy!

"Open presents Harry!" Niall told me.

I had a pile of presents next to me. I remembered how to open them from kissmas so I grabbed one and started ripping.

"What you got Harry?" Zayn asked.

"It's a box!"

Zayn laughed. "What's inside? Open it!"

"Ok." It's stuck down with sticky stuff. I can't do it.

"Urgh...stupid thing!"

"Let me help." Zayn said, he put his fingernail up and it ripped open. "There...magic fingers I have!" He giggled.

I opened it, and there's all these coloured blocks.

"It's Lego. I'll show you what to do with it later." He said. I smiled.

"Fank you Zaynie." I put the box down and took another present.

"This is from me." Niall told me.

I ripped the paper and there's not a box this time. It's more colouring books and pencils. I like colouring in.

"Fanks Ni." I smiled.

"Mine next Harry." Lou said, as Mumma came in with his present.

I'm excited to see what Lou got me. I ripped the paper off.

There was a box with holes in the top, and it's moving.

"Huh!" What is it?

I open it up and see a little ball of fluff.

"Take it out Harry." Lou said. I put my hands in. It's soft and wriggly.

"What is it?" I asked holding this little thing. It's like a teddy but it's not. It's got eyes and it's blinking at me. It makes funny noises.

"It's a kitten. You can give her a name. She's yours." Lou said.

"A...a kitten?"

"Yeah. Your kitten. You think of a name for her."

The kitten climbs up my pyjama top and starts licking my face. It feels weird, scratchy.

"What's it doing?" It's scaring me.

"It's ok, she's just showing you she loves you." Mumma said.

"Look, stroke her, like this..." She showed me how to stroke it, she's soft. I like it. "... that's it."

"One more present..." Dadda gets out another box and hands it to me as Lou took the kitten.

I opened it. Inside was an iPad. The other boys have one, so I know what it is. I borrowed theirs before. Now I have my very own.

"Harry. Don't cry." Mumma said. I didn't know that I was. "Are you ok?"

I nod. "I'm happy. My first birthday!" Lou gave me my kitten back and I cuddled her. "Molly." That's her name, I decided.

"Welcome to the family Molly!" Zayn said.

Mumma took lots of photos.

They went to get breakfast, leaving me alone on the sofa with Molly.

I'm stroking her. She's making me feel sleepy. 

"Love you Molly. Love my family too." I whisper before I fall back to sleep.

WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Des is screaming in Harry's face, as usual. He wishes he would be nice for a change. He ignores him.

"OI...I...SAID...WAKE...UP!" Des shouted, slapping Harry in between words.

"Don't hurt me Daddy!" Harry whimpers. He's said that sentence so many times in his short lifetime, he still does it though.

Harry always has at least one bruise somewhere on his frail malnourished body. His skeleton is easily visible, he is the size of a 4 year old, despite being 7.

"GET UP FUCKHEAD!" Des has lost his patience now and Harry is scared of what's to come.

He pulled Harry into the garden. It was February. It was freezing cold. Harry was wearing a t shirt and shorts, nothing on his feet.

He threw him into the nettles, stinging him all over. Harry screamed. Des leaned over him and shoved his face into them.

Harry was hyperventilating. Screaming through the pain. 

"Stop it Daddy! Please stop!" Harry cried, Des laughed.

Eventually, he got bored, and let go of the inconsolable boy.

As he walked back indoors he yelled... "OH HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Laughing as he slammed the door behind him, and he clicked the lock.

Harry was trapped outside, cold, afraid, alone and in a hell of a lot of pain.

He dragged himself out of the nettles towards the door, he tried the handle, locked, just as he thought. He slipped down the door and burst into tears.

He hates his life so much. But he knew of nothing else. 

He'd never been shown any love or affection. Never been kissed or cuddled. Never had friends. Never played with toys. Never had a decent meal. Or a cosy bed. All he had were parents who didn't give a shit, a dirty bedroom, and nothing to look forward to.

He'd been sat, propped up against the door for two hours. It was now dark outside. He kept hearing scary noises. He was so very cold. 

He started banging lightly on the door, hoping his Daddy would be kind enough to let him in.

Ten minutes later, Harry was still knocking, when suddenly the door was unlocked and swung open, Harry falling inside, scrambling past Des to get into the warmth.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" he grabbed Harry by his t shirt and yanked him backwards.

Des was about to throw him back outside, but something inside him realised just what a state his son was in. He took pity on the boy, who was freezing, that he was as cold as ice. 

So, he dragged him upstairs, filled the bath with hot water and threw Harry in it.

Harry screamed, the heat from the bath, which wasn't that hot, mixed with the ice cold of his body made him pass out.

Although Des loathed the boy...he didn't want to be done for murdering him, so he pulled him out of the bath, wrapped him in a dirty towel and put him on Harry's bed. He checked he was still breathing, then left.

*****

Harry woke suddenly, running out of the room, gagging.

"Harry!" Lucy called as she ran after him. She found him in the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet.

"Oh my god Harry! What's wrong!" She was worried at his sudden sickness.

He was sick again, before leaning back into Lucy's embrace. He was crying uncontrollably. Tears were soaking Lucy's top.

She rubbed his back, trying to calm him. Liam appeared in the doorway.

"Is he alright? He's not ill again is he?" 

"I don't know... Harry love, do you feel poorly.

Harry shook his head. It was true that he felt bad, but it was from the nightmare he just woke from. 

He remembered that day as clear as anything. He would've given anything for a hug from his parents. Just a little bit of love or attention.

Lucy picked Harry up off of the floor and carried him to his room. Louis was sat on his bed, reading.

"Mum, what's wrong? Is he sick?" 

"I don't know love. Harry what happened?"

"B-Bad dream. D-Daddy hurt me bad!" Harry was hysterical. 

Louis ran over to Harry's bed and sat next to him, holding his hand.

"It's ok now. He won't hurt you again." Louis promised. He hoped that would be true, time will tell.

They sat on the bed for an hour or so. Harry was extremely brave, as he told Lucy and Louis about what his Daddy did that awful day. 

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, darling, you didn't deserve any of that." Lucy cuddled the boy. 

Harry had stopped crying, he'd tired himself out. 

"How about, I go make you both a hot chocolate, with some cookies and you can watch a movie on your iPad?" Lucy asked. They both smiled and nodded.

Lucy got up and left the room, as Harry scooted closer to Louis, who put his arm around the smaller boy. Harry rested his head on Louis' chest. 

Once they got their drinks and cookies, they had to choose a film. Louis let Harry pick. He liked the look of finding Nemo, so that was what they'd watch.

"After the film, come down and we'll cut your cake Harry." They nodded, Harry had forgotten it was his birthday.

Turns out Harry's new favourite film is finding Nemo! 🐠

Harry and Louis were sat on their bedroom floor, Louis was helping Harry build a castle out of the Lego Zayn gave him for his birthday.

"This is gonna be the best castle Harry!" Louis said excitedly.

Harry nodded. He'd been very quiet today, he was feeling very tired. He didn't really want to build a castle, or anything for that matter, but Louis wanted to play, so he joined in.

"When we're done, I'll get my Playmobil people and they can be the royal family, their servants and the guards." Louis smiled. His other brothers were never interested in playing Playmobil. Even if he was 13 now, he still liked doing things like this. 

"I'm just going to the toilet." Harry said as he got up, Louis nodded and carried on setting up the family, Harry walked out to the bathroom.

Harry had been gone for a while, Louis didn't notice as he was too engrossed in what he was doing. Zayn came into their room to see what they were doing.

"Wow! Lou that's really great!" He said.

"Yeah, well Harry did a bit of it too...did he go downstairs? I haven't seen him for a while." 

"I haven't seen him since breakfast." He replied.

"Shit!" Louis got up and ran to the bathroom. He tried opening the door, but something was behind it, it wasn't locked, it was just hard to open.

"Go get Mum and Dad, quick!" Louis shouted to a frightened Zayn, who ran screaming down the stairs.

"Harry, is that you? Can you move away from the door so I can come in please?" Louis was frantic. He kept pushing but it wouldn't budge.

Everyone else can rushing upstairs.

"Harry! Liam shouted as he took over trying to open the door. He pushed quite a bit and felt movement. He moved slowly so as not to hurt Harry, and eventually he opened it enough so he could squeeze through.

He pulled Harry away from the door, and opened it letting Lucy in.

"Boys, go to your room a minute please?" Lucy asked, as they all went to Louis' room.

"Oh god Li, what's wrong with him?" Lucy asked, kneeling beside the unconscious boy.

"Call an ambulance, quick!" He responded as he checked for a pulse. He found it, but it was very faint.

***** 

"Shit Lou what's happened? He looked dead! He's not dead is he? Please say he's not dead!" Zayn was crying into Louis' chest.

Niall was crying too. "Was he feeling ill?"

Louis sniffed. " No. He didn't say he was, he just looked tired. God I feel awful. He was gone for ages." All three boys were sat cuddled up and crying, not knowing what was happening down the hall.

They heard sirens. Louis jumped up and ran down the stairs to open the door, letting the paramedics in, and guiding them to the room where a very sick Harry was lying on the floor, his parents in anguish.

*****

Karen and Geoff had come to sit with the boys. They were sitting in silence, apart from sniffles and sobs.

Karen had made them all dinner, though not much was eaten. They were all too worried to think about filling their stomachs.

"Why haven't they phoned yet Nan? It's gonna be bad news isn't it?" Louis said, tears streaming down his face.

Karen pulled him closer to her. "Louis love, don't think like that. I'm sure they'll call soon. Just try not to think the worst." She comforted him.

Niall was sat the other side of Karen. He hadn't spoken since the ambulance left.

Zayn was hugging Geoff. " He can't die." Was all he could say.

"He's a little fighter." Geoff said.

*****

Three hours had passed, when Karen's phone rang. It made everyone jump as she leapt forward to pick it up off the coffee table. She saw Liam's name flash up, and with shaky hands she answered the call.

"Hello Liam...."

Louis' POV:

"I'm so sorry for your loss..." A doctor spoke as we stood around his hospital bed.

He looked so little. So young. 

"He wouldn't have felt any pain." He promised. How would he know though.

The paramedics couldn't save him on the way in. He was dead before the ambulance left our house.

I couldn't stop crying. He was our baby brother. We'd only known him just over a year, but we loved him so much. I hate his parents for what they did to him. 

It's because of them that he's dead. If they'd looked after him, he wouldn't have had the problems he had.

I want to go the the prison and kill them. They killed Harry. They don't deserve to live either.

A scream comes from my mouth and I fell to the floor, clinging onto my Dad's leg. I feel him trembling.

Mum comes down and hugs me. I've lost all sense of what's going on around me. I want to die too.

***** 

The funeral service was beautiful.

There was just my family, grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins, who all thought Harry was the most special boy in the world.

I am heartbroken.

Harry's coffin is picked up by the men in the family and carried through the church. 

As I turn around, I notice two strangers hidden at the back of the church. They both stand beside what look like guards, they wear handcuffs. Who are they? I wonder.

They hide themselves in the darkness, I think I'm the only one who's seen them.

We follow Harry outside.

The priest says more lovely words, more prayers, and his coffin is lowered into the ground. I feel my legs give way.

I'm not the only one, Mum slumps beside me, and we hold on to each other.

We put flowers on the coffin, and throw some earth on top, then we get up and walk slowly.

I hear shouting behind me. Like, really violent shouting, screaming.

I turn. Dad is trying to thump a man...the one hidden in the church. He's screaming!

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO SICK AND CRUEL! HARRY DIDN'T DESERVE THAT! HE WAS PRECIOUS! YOU VILE SICK BASTARDS!!" Dad was crying.

Mum and my uncles were trying to pull him away, as the man, and the other person were being dragged away, kicking and screaming.

"WE JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE HE WAS DEAD. WE'RE GOING NOW!" the man, Harry's Dad shouted over his shoulder. He was laughing.

"BYE HARRY!" the woman, Harry's Mum, laughed as she was pushed forward away from us.

I've never seen anything like that before. I grabbed Zayn and Niall and walked quickly away with our grandmothers.

We waited in granddad's car, until things calmed down. Nan is trying to calm us down. It's not working. I feel sick.

When it had gone quiet outside, Mum and Dad came to the car and opened the door, we got out and hugged like never before.

We got into Dad's car, and he started driving home. There'd be a wake, Mum says it's a kind of party to remember a person who died. 

I can never forget Harry.

His lovely green eyes. His cute smile. His hilarious giggle. Just everything.

Mum and Dad are talking in the front seats. I can see Dad is still wound up and angry.

Mum is trying to calm him down. 

Dad starts shouting, calling those people really bad names that we shouldn't hear. He thumps the steering wheel over and over.

I think he lost concentration, because as we turn a corner, he's on the wrong side of the road. Mum screams as a lorry is heading straight towards us.

I hold my breath, close my eyes and start praying....

Louis wakes himself up, screaming. Karen grabs him and holds him, she can see he's freaking out.

"Louis love, it's ok, calm down." Her voice was shaky. 

Louis looked around, realising where he was...on the sofa in his living room.

Across from him was his granddad, and next to him, his Nan. There was no one else around.

"Why'd he have to die? I want Harry back!" He sobbed loudly, Karen rubbing his back.

Geoff got up and knelt down in front of him.

"Louis.... Harry's not dead. He's very ill, but he's alive." Louis was hysterical, and didn't quite hear. 

"Lou, listen... Harry's alive!" He repeated. Louis looked at his Nan, who nodded.

"It's true... he's alive. He's very poorly, but he's still with us. Your Dad called earlier and told us, you passed out." Karen said.

Louis wiped his eyes and nose on his jumper sleeve, and tried to control his breathing. He's never been so scared in his life.

"Zayn, Niall...do they know?" 

"Yes. They've gone to bed, they were exhausted. Your Mum and Dad are staying at the hospital." Geoff said, sitting next to Louis, who was shaking.

"I... I thought...we were at his f-funeral." Louis whispered.

"You were dreaming love. You made some pretty strange noises. It's over now. It wasn't real"

"And...we were about to die...a lorry was about to kill us!" He cried again.

"Oh god Lou. You're brain is working overtime. Why don't I make you some warm milk and see if you can sleep again. Now you know Harry is alive, you should sleep better." Karen said. Louis nodded and Karen got up to make his drink.

Louis hugged Geoff while she was gone.

"Wh-what's wrong with Harry?" Louis asked, not really sure if he wanted to know, as they said he was very ill.

"They're doing tests. They don't know yet. Your Dad said he'd call in the morning with more news. Try not to worry." Louis nodded, but deep down he was terrified.

Karen came back in with Louis' milk and handed it to him with two chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you Nan" he said quietly.

He got lots of hugs while he finished his bedtime snack.

"Can I sleep in Niall and Zayn's room please?" He asked. He didn't want to be alone tonight.

"Of course darling. I'm sure they'd be happy for you to do that. Let's go up." Karen said, as the three of them stood up and walked slowly up the stairs.

Louis opened his brothers bedroom door. Niall was asleep, but Zayn was sitting up, looking at his phone.

"Hey Zayn, could I sleep in here tonight please?" He asked with glistening eyes.

Zayn smiled and nodded. He pulled his covers back and Louis got in.

"Goodnight boys. Try and stay positive. Love you." Karen said. 

"Night boys." Geoff added, before leaving and shutting the door.

"Can't you sleep?" Louis asked.

"No. I'm scared to. What if..." Louis cut him off.

"Don't say it Zayn please. I had a terrible nightmare. I can't think of that. He's gonna be alright." Louis responded, looking at Zayn.

"Ok. I'm sorry. Just wish he didn't keep getting sick. It's not fair." He was trying so hard not to cry.

Louis noticed and put his arm around him.

"Is Niall ok?" Louis asked.

"Not sure. He cried, but went out pretty quickly." 

"It's late, I think we should try and sleep too." Louis stated, as he yawned. Zayn nodded and they settled under the covers, hoping for good news in the morning.

*****

Louis woke up around 3am. He was struggling to get any decent sleep. He kept thinking of Harry.

He got out of bed carefully, so he didn't wake Zayn up. He saw Niall's bed was empty, so he went to find him.

He wasn't in the bathroom, so he walked downstairs, where he saw one of the lamps shining softly.

Niall was laying on the sofa, he can hear him crying.

"Niall?" Louis whispered as he walked around to the front of the sofa. His heart broke seeing his younger brother laying with his knees up to his chest, crying. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks soaked with tears.

Louis perched on the sofa next to him.

"Niall?" He said again.

Niall sat up and threw himself at Louis, he was sobbing his heart out. Louis rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. He'd never seen him cry like this before. 

"It's ok Niall, don't cry. He'll be alright." Louis said, trying to sound positive, despite his shaky voice.

Niall didn't speak, he couldn't find any words. So Louis just kept telling him positive things, until he felt Niall getting heavy.

There's no way he'd get him up the stairs back to bed, and he didn't want to wake his grandparents up, so he laid him back down, and placed a throw over him.

He didn't want to leave him alone, so he went and woke Zayn up. 

The boys all ended up sleeping on the sofas that night.

Eventually they were all asleep.

don't know what I did to deserve them as my parents. Am I really that disgusting, horrible, sickening?

I wish I could escape...from this house...from this life.

Should an 8 year old boy be thinking like that? I can't stop myself crying.

If I did escape, I wouldn't know where to go, or what's out there, apart from our garden.

Is every family like this? The beatings, being ignored, having no food, no love?

I've decided tonight that I'm gonna try and leave.

They're probably drunk, so it should be easy, as long as I'm quiet.

I wait until it's dark outside, and it's gone quiet downstairs. Maybe they've gone out again.

I jump off my bed and tip toe to the door, opening it slowly, so it didn't creak too much.

My heart is pounding.

I get on the floor and crawl along the hall floor til I reach the top of the stairs. I go down them slowly on my sore bum. 

I get so far til I can see the living room. I can't see anyone, the TV and lights are off. They've gone out!

Now's my chance.

I reach the bottom stair and run towards to front door, praying it's not locked.

I grab the handle and turn it, I'm so scared, but happy to know I'm nearly out of this hell.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BOY!" 

Shit!

My head and heart drops at the sound of his slurred shout... he's drunk.

"ANSWER ME YOU PILE OF SHIT!" he gets up off of the sofa, he was laying next to a woman, who isn't Mummy! Who the hell is she? Where's my Mummy?

"Don't hurt me Daddy!" I whispered, I don't think he heard me, as he lunged towards me and grabbed my t shirt, pulling me to his face. He looks so angry, angrier than usual.

I'm sobbing and my legs have gone to jelly. I start sliding down the door, but he yanks me up.

"GOD...I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! YOU'VE MADE OUR LIVES MISERABLE. YOU DISTURBED ME...I WAS GONNA FUCK THAT SLUT OVER THERE, BUT YOU WALKED IN. YOU NEED PUNISHING!" 

I don't know what he's talking about. What was he going to do and what's a slut? I don't get it. 

Suddenly he pushed me against the door. I hit my head making me yell. He put his hand over my mouth.

He stinks. I gag. But he doesn't move it, until I'm sick on it and all over him.

Now he's gonna go mad!

"FILTHY PIG!" he growls as he picks me up and throws me hard against the wall. He bashes my head against it over and over. It feels like it's splitting in two.

Everything is spinning and I'm sick again. He punched me over and over...until there's nothing but blackness and lots of unbearable pain.

*****

Lucy's POV:

" So... you're saying that he had a fractured skull from a long time ago?" I asked the doctor sat opposite us in Harry's room.

Harry is hooked up to machines and IVs and god knows what else. The beeping of the heart monitor is annoying, but reassuring.

"Yes. Looks like over a year ago. There was a big bit of his skull that had chipped off. Unfortunately, it got stuck in his brain. We need to operate to remove it. It should be straightforward, but any surgery on the brain has it's risks."

I grabbed Liam's hand and squeezed it. I looked at him, he was as white as a ghost, staring at Harry.

"When will you do it and will he make a full recovery?" I asked him.

"We have to wait and see I'm afraid. I've booked the surgery in for 11am. The nurse will be in to prep him soon. It could take a few hours. You're welcome to stay here." He shook our hands and left.

"Shit Li. What if he isn't himself again after?" I rest my head on his shoulder.

"We need to think positive love. He's a little fighter, we know that. I better let everyone know. Back soon." He said, he kissed me and took his phone with him, leaving me alone with Harry.

"Hey beautiful. Dadda's just gone to make some phone calls, but Mumma is still here. I don't know if you can hear me. Please get better. We want you home so you can get the biggest cuddles and more kisses than is possible." I kissed his hand and held on to it. 

I sit there staring at Harry for what seems like hours, before Liam comes back in. His eyes are wet, red and puffy.

He sits next to me and we hug, both crying into each others shoulders.

*****

At 10.30 a nurse came in and did various checks. He was prepped for surgery and we kissed him as he was wheeled out.

We're told he'd be gone for hours. I had to talk to the boys, so I went outside and made a call.

"Mum... I'm scared. He won't die will he?" Louis cried.

"Think positive love." I really didn't know what else to tell him.

Niall was hysterical. I didn't know he cared so much for Harry, seems I was wrong.

Zayn was quiet. Told me to hug Harry for him. I was glad to get back to Liam as my heart was breaking.

We sat on the sofa and decided to get some sleep, if we could. We were both knackered.

*****

We were woken up by the doctor knocking on the door.

"Mr and Mrs Payne. Harry's out of surgery......"

Harry looks so small and frail.

His head is bandaged, his eyes are sunken and he has black circles under them, making him look as if he's not slept in days.

He hasn't woken up from the operation yet. He's been back an hour, after a four hour op. The doctor said it went to plan.

Now they just need to wait, and pray.

An hour later, Liam and Lucy had just finished eating sandwiches from the cafe, the first thing they've eaten all day.

"He just moved his fingers Li!" Lucy suddenly shouted, as she grabbed hold of Liam's arm.

"Yes, I saw it!" 

Harry's hand clenched into a fist, and his eyes flickered.

"Harry, baby can you hear us?" Lucy asked quietly. 

"Mmm mmm" he mumbled. He opened his eyes, but closed them again, squinting. The lights were too bright. Liam pushed a switch on the wall next to his bed and the light above him went off.

"How are you feeling love?" Liam asked, holding his hand.

"We-weird!" He whispered so quietly they could only just hear him.

"Weird? Like how?" 

"F-fuzzy."

Liam got up to get a doctor, they returned pretty quickly.

"Hello Harry. Let's have a look at you." The doctor said as he checked various things.

Harry's heart rate had increased slightly and he had turned a horrible shade of grey. Lucy grabbed a sick bowl just in time, as Harry leant forward and vomitted.

Once he finished, Liam lowered him back carefully against his pillows.

Harry was crying and sweaty. Lucy took a cold damp cloth to his face to cool him down.

"Is he ok doctor?" Liam asked, worriedly.

"It's just the anesthetic making him sick, he should be ok soon. Early signs are good. He'll need to go down for scans tomorrow to make sure everything is fine." 

"Thanks." Liam shook his hand as he left.

Lucy sat next to Harry and hugged him as he was sick again.

"It's ok love. You'll be better soon." She calmed him down by rubbing up and down his back.

*****

The rest of the day was fine. 

Lucy was woken up around 3am by the sound of sobbing. 

"Harry baby. Are you alright?" She spoke softly as she held his hand.

"Home." Harry said simply. 

He really hated hospitals. He wanted his family together.

"Go ho-home?" He asked, tears rolling down his sunken cheeks.

"Not yet darling...soon. we need to make sure you're well enough first." 

Harry nodded carefully, so his head didn't hurt any more.

He closed his eyes, still sobbing, and soon he was asleep again.

*****

The next day, Harry was taken for scans.

"There was some damage to his brain I'm afraid. We will need to do tests to see what this will affect. We'll keep him in for a couple of days, to keep an eye on him, then all being good, you can take him home." The doctor informed them.

"Damage? Oh god." Lucy said sadly, her heart aches so much.

Liam hugged Lucy as the doctor left. They sat back down next to Harry, who was just waking up.

"Hello baby. Are you still feeling fuzzy?" Liam asked, trying hard to control his wobbly voice.

"A bit. Home n-now?" 

"Not yet love, couple of days, then we can go." Lucy smiled down at him.

Harry frowned and rubbed his eyes.

"See L-Lou?" 

Liam looked at Lucy. "I'll ask the doctor's if the family can visit. Ok?" Harry nodded slightly.

Liam left to find someone to ask, coming back a short while after, smiling.

"You can have visitors. But only three at a time. I'll go call Nan." Lucy smiled up at Liam then down at Harry.

"M-miss L-Lou." He stuttered. Lucy's thinking this is the damage the doctor mentioned, that his speech will be like this forever. Could be worse, she thought.

*****

"Harry!" Louis shouted as he ran over to his youngest brother, hugging him, and bursting into tears.

"L-Lou!" Harry replied. Louis stepped back from the bed, as his Nan hugged him.

"I've missed you so much Harry. I hope you come home soon." Louis smiled as he handed Harry his iPod.

"Missed you t-too Lou." Harry smiled as he took the iPod and plugged in the earphones.

They chatted for a while, Karen sat listening to their chatter. Soon it was time for them to leave.

"Hurry up and get better. See you soon. Love you." Louis said as he hugged Harry, kissing his cheek, waving as he left the room.

Next in were Zayn, Niall and Geoff.

Harry was surprised when Niall threw himself at Harry, crying. 

"I-its ok Niall." He said as Niall lifted himself off Harry's tired body, Niall wiped his eyes and sat next to his brother.

"Hi Harry!" Zayn said, hugging him. "Are you ok?" 

"Bit f-fuzzy but ok." He replied.

Geoff hugged him too and sat as they talked about random stuff.

"Please don't die!" Niall whimpered.

"Niall! Don't say things like that!" Geoff said.

"I... I'll try n-not too." Harry said, looking anxiously at Niall.

A while later, they all said goodbye and went home, with Liam.

"You look exhausted love, get some sleep." Lucy smiled, kissing Harry and settling herself on the sofa.

"L-Love you M-Mumma." Harry said sleepily, before closing his eyes.

"I love you too Harry."

A week later, Harry was home.

The doctor told them that the part of his brain that was damaged controlled his balance and coordination.

*****

"Dinner's ready boys!" Lucy shouted from the kitchen. 

Niall and Zayn ran from the living room, while Louis helped Harry.

Louis held Harry around his shoulder as they walked slowly. Harry stumbled a couple of times, but Louis held him up.

They sat at the table and began to eat.

"This is lovely Mum, thank you." Louis said politely, earning a big smile from Lucy.

Harry was struggling a bit to get his food on his fork. 

He would get quite frustrated, at not being able to do certain things properly. He's had a few tantrums. 

"I love Chinese. Especially when Mum cooks it!" Niall mumbled, as he stuffed another forkful in his mouth. Harry looked at him and sighed.

Harry tried to pick up some chicken on his fork, but he couldn't do it.

He dropped his fork on his plate, hitting it hard, making Zayn jump, and put his head on the table.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" he screamed, his shoulders shaking from his cries.

Lucy went to him. "Hey, come on love. Don't cry. I'll help you." 

"I want to do it!" Harry replied, a little bit angrily. He wiped his eyes and picked up his fork.

His breathing was fast as he kept struggling. He threw his fork down again, and just picked his food up with his fingers, crying as he ate. He was so hungry.

Liam looked at Lucy and shrugged.

"It's ok love, you eat up."

Niall had been watching, and put his fork down and started using his fingers too.

"Use your fork please Niall" Liam said. 

Niall looked at Harry. "But he's not using his... that's not fair!"

"Niall....fork!" 

Niall huffed, wiped his fingers on his jeans and picked his fork up, giving Harry a dirty look.

"Not fair!" He whispered.

Harry suddenly got up from his chair and started walking out of the room, unsteadily.

"Harry, where are you going? You haven't finished." Lucy said.

He didn't answer, just kept walking. 

"Just leave him." Liam said, as he continued eating.

Louis looked concerned, and ate his food quickly, until his plate was clean. He'd probably get indigestion now.

"Can I be excused please?" He asked and Liam nodded.

He jumped down from the table and rushed out to find Harry.

He found him next to the sofa, curled up, crying.

"Harry..." Louis sat beside him. "Why are you down here? Don't you want the rest of your dinner?" He put his arm around him.

Harry was shaking. "My legs stopped working...I'm hungry, but I can't use my fork. Niall upset me." He sobbed.

"I'll ask Mum if I can bring your food in here and I can help you. How does that sound?"

Harry nodded as he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Louis helped Harry to the sofa. 

Lucy agreed to Louis' suggestion, so he bought his plate through on a tray. He sat it on Harry's lap, and picked up the fork.

He helped feed Harry for the next fifteen minutes until his plate was nearly clean.

Louis took the tray to the kitchen, and went back to Harry.

"Thank you Lou" he whispered as they cuddled up to watch cartoons.

By the time Liam and Lucy had done the dishes and gone through to the living room, Harry was asleep.

"Thanks for helping him Lou, he will need to try himself though." Lucy smiled.

"I know, but he was so upset Mum."

*****

"YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GIRL!! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I CUT YOUR HAIR?" oh god please don't cut my hair again.

Every time Daddy cuts my hair, it hurts. He grabs the top of my hair and hacks it off, it's never straight and always a mess. I hate it.

He moves towards me with his rusty old scissors. I move back against my headboard, but he grabs my arm and pulls me closer.

"Don't hurt me Daddy!"

He ignores me. He yanks my head up, grabbing a big fist full of my long hair, then...he hacks big chunks out of my hair.

I cry, but he laughs. What thrill does he get out of this?

He hacks and hacks and hacks.

When he's done, he let's me go and I fall back onto my dirty bed.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DO YOU LOOK LIKE?" he laughs at me. "YOU'RE EVEN UGLIER NOW!" He leaves my room and slams the door.

I can't breathe. I run my hands through what's left of my hair. My long hair is gone. I hate him so much.

*****

"Harry... Harry!" Louis gently shakes Harry. He's been whimpering in his sleep, and Louis is worried.

"Harry, wake up!" He shakes him again, and this time he wakes.

"Lou?" He breathes hard. His hands go up to his head, and he feels his hair. Then he feels his bald patch and stitches from his op, and starts crying.

"Hey, it's ok. Did you have a bad dream?" 

Harry nodded as Louis got into his bed, and wrapped his arm around his shaking brother.

Harry didn't say anything else, he just cuddled up close to Louis and fell back to sleep.

Harry had been getting more and more frustrated with himself lately. His coordination was really annoying him.

Karen and Geoff had bought some big blocks for him, as he liked building things.

So one day, when Harry was feeling particularly annoyed with himself, he was sat on his bedroom floor, building blocks with his brothers.

"I'm fed up with castles!" Niall stated, as he knocked down the wall he had built. "Let's just build a house, then the Playmobil people can be Mummy, Daddy, and us?" He looked hopefully at his brothers.

They all nodded, apart from Harry, who just sat there, with a face like thunder.

The brothers started building, each doing a different part. It was a big house.

Harry was getting bored, so he just built a tower with a few left over blocks, snatching one from the house, as he had run out.

"NO HARRY! DON'T SNATCH THAT FROM THE HOUSE...PUT IT BACK NOW!" Niall screamed.

Harry's face turned red with anger and threw a block really hard. It hit Louis' face and he screamed with the pain, as blood trickled from a cut.

"OH MY GOD! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Niall shouted as Zayn raced to Louis, who was clutching his eye, crying, the tears stinging.

The boys were busy fussing over Louis and Niall ran down to get his Dad, that they didn't see Harry run off.

Liam ran up the stairs hearing Louis' cries and dropped to his side. He tried pulling his hand away from Louis' face but he wouldn't let go.

"Louis please let me look." Liam asked. Eventually Louis' hand dropped and they all gasped.

"Oh my god Lou. What happened?" Liam asked, seeing blood dripping down Louis' cheek, his eye was already swollen closed, and going a nasty shade of grey.

"Harry threw one of those blocks at him!" Niall said, pointing to the huge blocks they'd been playing with.

"I think that's gonna need stitches love." Liam said quietly as Louis' tears started again. "Where is Harry!"

The boys looked at each other, just realising that Harry wasn't there.

"I... I don't know he was here a minute ago. "Zayn said, slightly worried.

"I'll get Mum up... Louis, we need to go." He said as he helped Louis up off the floor. He was a bit unsteady on his feet, so Liam held him as they went downstairs.

"What the hell happened?" Lucy asked as they entered the living room.

"Harry threw a block at him." 

"He...he didn't mean to." Louis whimpered. "It was an accident." 

"Lucy...we can't find Harry can you help the boys look. He's probably hiding in a wardrobe again. I need to get this one to hospital. Looks like he might need stitches." Liam got his car keys from the table by the door.

"Oh shit! Yes. You ok Louis?" Louis nodded as they went out to the car.

Lucy raced upstairs into Louis' room.

"We can't find him Mum!" Zayn panicked. "We've looked in both our rooms so far."

They scoured every inch of the upstairs of the house. Nothing.

"He must've gone downstairs then..."

They looked in the living room, there weren't many places to hide, but he wasn't there.

They looked in the kitchen. Nothing. 

The downstairs bathroom. Nope.

"He wouldn't go outside on his own?" Lucy questioned herself.

She opened the back door and they went out. They started near the door, and worked their way to the back of the garden.  
They looked in the shed, behind the bins, everywhere.

Then they made a discovery.

"Mum, there's a gap in the fence!" Zayn shouted.

Lucy's heart plummeted.

She took a look. It was a very small gap, bearly big enough for a dog to get through, but Harry is tiny.

"Stay here!" She ordered as she disappeared. A minute later she appeared at the other side of the fence. 

"Mum...can you see him?" Zayn asked.

Lucy looked around. On the other side of the fence, was the rest of the street they lived on. He could be anywhere. 

They weren't even sure he was out here.

Where would he go?

What if he's been abducted?

All sorts of bad thoughts were going through her head. 

"I... I can't see him. Oh god...where is he? I need to call the police?" She panicked as she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled 999 with very shaky fingers.

"Yes...police please...my son... he's missing... he's vulnerable...please help!" Lucy was sobbing by the time the man on the phone told her the police were on their way.

Lucy had gone back indoors with the boys. They were all crying by the time the police knocked on their door.

A policewoman sat next to Lucy taking details of what happened, a description and photo of Harry and notes of his condition and his past.

This was an emergency situation.

Soon enough there was a search with dozens of police officers, and volunteers from the community all helping to find the tiny, scared boy. 

Lucy prayed they would find him safe and in one piece.

This was officially the worst day of her life...so far!

Liam was at the hospital with Louis. They had been waiting over an hour to be seen. It was very busy though.

"Can we go home Dad?" Louis asked. He was fed up waiting, seeing people vomitting around them and moaning.

"Not yet. You need stitches love." Liam moved the tissue from Louis eye, seeing it was still bleeding a little, then placed it back.

"Louis Payne!" A nurse called. They got up and followed the woman to a cubical, the curtain was drawn around them and Louis laid on the bed.

A doctor came in an introduced himself as Doctor Irwin.

"Hi there. I see you've been in the wars young man, what happened?" He asked as he removed the tissue from Louis eye, causing the boy to wince.

"His brother threw a block at him!" Liam replied.

"He didn't mean to!" Louis added, defending his little brother.

"Oh dear...well, let's get this cleaned and stitched up." The doctor said.

Louis was brave as he was fixed up.

"You're lucky that wasn't a bit higher, could've done some real damage!" The doctor said, as Louis and Liam left.

They sat in the car.

"I better call Mum, tell her we're on our way home."

But when Liam called, there was no answer. He tried again, and again, still nothing.

He was a bit worried.

It was only a fifteen minute drive home, Liam had a bad feeling in his stomach the whole way, and was glad when they finally reached home.

His heart sank when he saw two police cars sat outside their house.

He helped Louis out of the car and into the house.

Lucy immediately jumped from her seat and ran to her son and husband.

"Oh god Liam! Harry's missing! Everyone is looking for him."

"Missing? Since when?"

"Since the accident. We looked everywhere. We think he got out through a gap in the fence. There's people out looking everywhere. I'm so scared Li!" Lucy broke down in tears.

Louis stood at the door, shocked. He turned around, opened the door and walked out.

Liam saw him leave and chased after him.

Louis was in tears as he wandered down the street, seeing lots of people with photocopies of Harry's photo, asking others if they'd seen the boy, knocking on doors. 

Liam caught up with Louis.

"Lou...stop...we need to stay at home. There's plenty of people looking for him. We should be at home for when he comes back." 

Louis stopped in his tracks.

"He's so....so little. He doesn't know about anything outside. I'm scared Dad. This...this is my fault!" Louis sobbed.

Liam pulled him into a hug. " No Lou, don't say that. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you. He probably thought he'd get punished like his Daddy used to do." He rubbed Louis' back as they turned around and started walking back to the house.

Lucy was waiting by the window when they got back. She got up and opened the door, letting them in. They collapsed into the sofa.

"How long is it?" Liam asked. Lucy looked at the clock.

"Four hours. Oh god... it's too long." She had tears falling again.

Zayn and Niall had gone to Karen and Geoff's house while there was police everywhere.

"Lou...you should go to Nans house with the boys." Lucy sniffed. "You should be together." Louis shook his head.

"Mum...I want to stay here...I need to be here when he comes home." He begged.

"Ok. But you need to rest." Lucy gave in. It would be good for Louis to be here when Harry gets home... whenever that may be.

*****

It had been on the news about Harry's disappearance. 

It was now midnight. Most people had gone home. But the police were still looking. They wouldn't stop looking for a young vulnerable, scared boy until they found him.

Louis was asleep on the sofa. He kept fidgeting, calling Harry's name every so often. 

Liam and Lucy couldn't sleep... didn't want to. They kept their eyes on the news, praying that he would be found soon.

At 3am, Lucy had finally just drifted off to sleep, when there was a loud knock at their front door. It woke Lucy and Louis up, as Liam ran and opened the door seeing two policemen standing there.

"Mr Payne....can we come in? We have some news."

Harry's POV:

"I'm fed up with castles! Let's just build a house, then the Playmobil people can be Mummy, Daddy, and us? Niall said.

No Niall....I don't want to build a house with MY blocks! I want to build a tower, but what I want doesn't count.

I was getting bored, so I started building my tower, I didn't have enough so I took one from the house.

"NO HARRY! DON'T SNATCH THAT FROM THE HOUSE...PUT IT BACK NOW!" Niall screamed at me.

I didn't 'snatch' it, I took it, it's mine! Idiot!

I felt angry, so I threw the stupid block. I didn't mean it to hit anyone, but it hit Louis in the face.

"OH MY GOD! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Niall shouted as Zayn went to Louis. He was holding his face and crying.

What have I done?

Niall ran out, he's gonna get Mumma or Dadda. I'm gonna be in so much trouble.

Dadda's gonna hit me. I don't like being hit, it hurts so much.

I crept out of the room before Dadda came up the stairs, I hid under a table in the hallway, and when Dadda and Zayn went in our room, I ran down the stairs.

I could hear Louis crying.

I saw Mumma sitting in the sofa, watching TV. 

I crawled on all fours into the kitchen, then stood up and opened the back door.

I'm surprised it wasn't locked.

I went into the garden. I've never been out here on my own before.

My face is soaked cos I'm crying, like a stupid baby.

I'm stupid!

They're all gonna hate me now.

I'll end up in another home. With nasty people.

I can't go back in there.

I get to the bottom of the garden. I was just gonna hide behind the shed, but I see a gap in the fence.

I bet I can squeeze through that!

I got on my hands and knees, stones stick in my legs, it hurts, but I don't care. Dadda will hurt me more if he gets me!

I squeeze through the gate, some of the wood from the fence tears my shirt, I hear it rip, and my back is scratched. Ouch!

I get up on the other side.

This is what the world looks like?

I don't know where to go, or what to do now.

I think my feet are frozen the the ground. I can't move. I'm scared.

I want my family.

I want cuddles.

But they hate me now.

Louis hates me.

I sit down on the ground, my knees up to my chest, and bury my head in them. 

I can't stop crying.

I'm angry with myself.

I'm stupid.

I've ruined everything.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump back, looking up at a man.

"Hey little lad...are you lost?" He asks.

I nod my head and wipe my nose on my sleeve.

Maybe he can take me to his family. They'd be nice and loving.

"Come with me, I'll help you." He says, his voice is calm and he seems nice. So I stand up slowly and take his hand.

His hands are rough, and big.

He takes me to a car, I didn't hear it pull up in front of me. He opens the back door and I get in.

It doesn't have a car seat, so I feel like a big boy.

He clips the seatbelt and gets in the driver's seat.

"Right, little lad... let's have an adventure!" He smiles at me in the rear view mirror.

Adventure? 

He drives off down the road where I've lived for over a year. The only time I've been away from home in all that time, was when I've gone to hospital, and I don't remember those times.

I look at the trees, and the big fluffy white clouds in the sky. 

All the things I've learned about from my family and the internet.

I see people walking in couples, in groups, with dogs.

I miss my kitten.

He drives off of the main road and goes down a bumpy muddy track.

There's more trees. It's darker down here. I can't see the clouds anymore.

Eventually, the car stops, and he gets out.

He opens my door, unclips my seatbelt and helps me out.

In front of me is a small building made of dark wood. The windows have boards over them.

He gets a key out and unlocks the door, it creaks open and he pulls me inside.

"Sit down here." He points to a dirty old sofa. It looks a bit like the one Mummy and Daddy had. That was dirty and smelly too.

I sit down and look up at him.

"Now then... what's your name little lad?" He asks.

It's quite annoying when he calls me that.

"H...Harry." I whisper.

"Lovely name. I'm Mitch." He tells me.

Where's his wife, his children?

I look around.

There's no photos on the walls like at Mumma and Dadda's house.

There's not much of anything, I can't even see a TV set.

"Were you running away?" He asked me.

I nodded. 

"Cat got your tongue lad?" 

What cat? What does he mean.

"I... I h-have a c-cat." I whisper.

"Awww...cute." he replied, turning his back to me, he walked over to what I think must be the kitchen. It just looks like one massive room.

He came back a minute later with a small glass of water and a slice of bread.

I'm hungry.

I drink some of the water, and as I pick the bread up, I notice the green fluff growing on it.

I look up at him. He grins down at me.

"Eat up lad. That's all you'll be getting for a while!" He sneered.

Do you know a man called Mitch Rowland?" One of the officers asked.

Liam looked at Lucy. "No...who is he?" Liam asked.

"He lives across the road from you. He moved in there about a year ago."

"Ok..." Lucy looked confused. "What has this got to do with Harry?"

"Mitch is Anne Styles' brother." Came the reply.

Lucy grabbed Liam's arm. "What? How? He has Harry? Get in there! Go get him!" She was hysterical.

"No. He's not there. We searched his house an hour ago. We did a check on your neighbours and when we saw who his sister was, we raided his house. He's not there. He's been there recently though. There's recent post on his table and yesterday's newspaper was on the sofa, opened at a page about Harry's disappearance. We went into an office, there were newspaper cuttings about him on the walls. There were pages and pages written about your family. I'm sorry to scare you, but you need to know."

"Oh my god! He's been there for a year! Waiting? I feel sick." Lucy's voice shook as she spoke.

"You think Harry is with him?" Liam asked.

"It looks pretty certain."

"Where are they though?" 

"Where searching everywhere he's known to go to. We have people looking right now. We won't give up until he's home." 

"Please....please just find him." Lucy cried.

"We will. We'll keep you updated. A family liason officer will be with you at 9am."

"Thank you." Liam said as he showed the officers out.

While his parents had been talking, Louis had sat on the sofa, listening, but keeping very quiet.

He thought of his little brother being scared, maybe upset for what he did to Louis. He sat silently crying. His heart ached. Praying that man doesn't hurt Harry.

"Lou...are you ok love?" Lucy asked as she sat next to him, putting an arm gently around his shoulders.

Louis was shaking, through fear, and from sobbing so hard. He didn't answer, just cuddled into her side.

*****

WARNING...THIS PART CONTAINS SCENES SOME MAY FIND DISTRESSING...

Harry was laying on a manky old mattress on the filthy floor in a tiny bedroom.

There was just the mattress, and a broken chest of drawers inside.

He had no covers, he felt cold, and shivered as he lay there, wishing he'd never left home.

He wondered who Mitch was. Why he was here. When he'd take him home. 

It was late into the night when Harry's body finally gave in to his exhaustion, and he fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

He was woken up though, by the weight of the man getting onto the mattress beside him.

Harry froze. His arms wrapped around himself as he felt the man get closer to him.

Harry can feel his heart pounding, making him feel dizzy. Tears were forming in his tired green eyes, as the man placed his hand on Harry's arm.

"There's no need to be afraid, little lad, I won't hurt you...much!" He whispered, making Harry feel sick.

Mitch moved his hand down from his arm to the base of his back, and lifted Harry's t shirt up.

Harry whimpered, as Mitch's hand wandered lower, touching his bottom.

"Don't hurt me." Harry whispered, so quietly that Mitch wouldn't have heard him. He wouldn't have care anyway.

"So tiny, little lad, so....young." Mitch said as he stroked Harry's bum. 

Harry tried to move away, but Mitch quickly threw his arm around the terrified boy.

"No you don't, I've not finished with you yet!" Mitch growled.

He threw Harry back down on the mattress and hovered over him.

He yanked Harry's shorts and pants down and then pulled down his own trousers and boxers. 

He started rubbing himself against Harry, who had his eyes shut tight, his breathing was laboured, he was trapped and felt like he was going to die.

That was the last he knew.

He passed out.

*****

The next day, the liason officer came to the Payne's house.

She was a very nice young lady called Jay Tomlinson.

"I'm here to liaise between you and the police. I'll tell you everything that is going on, and if you have questions, I'm here to answer them." She said as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Thank you. Is there any news?" Liam asked, his hands wringing together, nervously.

"Forensics are in his house now, trying to find any clues as to his whereabouts. We have a search out on his car, but it's not been seen recently. Try to stay positive." She smiled.

"We're trying, it's just...knowing he's with his uncle. We don't know what he's capable of. We're scared. He's so little, and sees the good in everything, I'm worried what could happen." Liam replied.

Lucy was standing at the back door, staring into the garden. Louis was sat at the patio table, his head resting on his arms.

Lucy walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey love." She whispered.

Louis looked up. His eyes were red, puffy and damp. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he burst into tears as his Mum pulled him close.

"I want him home Mum." He sobbed.

"I know love. We all do. He'll be home soon, I'm sure." 

"You...you don't know that! What...what if he's..."

"Please don't say it Louis, we have to be positive. He's our little fighter, remember?" 

They sat in silence in the garden for a long time, listening to the birds singing, the occasional car driving past, people chatting.

Please hurry up and find our boy.

Harry woke up in pain. 

His bottom was hurting so much, as if it had been split in two.

He laid on the manky mattress, it was splattered with blood and semen.

Harry didn't move, he couldn't. He was frozen to the spot. He was crying silently.

He wants his family, wants to go home. But he is losing all hope of ever seeing any of them again.

The room is dark, apart from a tiny ray of sunlight coming through a gap in the window shutters.

He wonders how long he would be here for, and when he would be found.

His tummy rumbles painfully. He hasn't eaten since lunchtime yesterday.

The door flies open, Mitch standing there, grinning.

"Well hello little lad. You look sad. You should be happy. You have a nice new home, a new family, we're going to have such a wonderful life together."

Harry feels sick. 

Mitch walks over to the mattress. Harry wants to crawl into the corner, but he can't move. He tries but his legs won't work.

He panics, and tries to scream, but he can't. He's paralysed.

"Oh... what's wrong little lad? Feeling a bit tired?" He laughs.

He sits next to Harry and starts touching him. Harry closes his eyes and tries to block everything out.

*****

"Do you know where Mitch is?" 

"Who is Mitch?" Anne puts on a fake look of confusion.

"Don't be stupid, Anne, just answer the question.

"Ohhh.... Mitch!" She smiles. "God, I haven't seen him for years."

"We know that's a lie Anne. We know he's visited you more than once."

"I don't know where he is. Why would I?"

"He's abducted Harry!"

"Harry who?"

"For god sake Anne, stop it! Harry is vulnerable, and ill, he needs to go home!"

"HOME? HOME? THAT'S NOT HIS HOME! THEY AREN'T HIS FAMILY!" Anne shouted.

"They are his family! The only family he's had!" The officer was starting to lose his temper.

"Calm down pig! I'm his fuckin' mother, he's my boy not theirs!" 

"You lost the right to be called his mother, when you neglected him. When you let his Dad beat him up. When you let his Dad sexually abuse him!" 

"Wh-what?" Anne looked shocked at that last statement.

"Des wouldn't do that... he's not a monster!" 

"Are you kidding me! He fractured his skull, causing him to have brain damage, multiple fractures all over his body, his immune system is shot to pieces because of neglect, malnutrition...the list goes on. And you don't think he's a monster! And as for you... avoiding him for years, not giving a damn, showing no love... you think that is acceptable for a mother?" 

"I... I didn't know." She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"No...you were too busy taking drugs and having a good time to realise what was going on right under your nose. Anne...do you know where they could be?"

Anne was quiet for a moment, thinking. She knows that Mitch has a temper, and was always a bit strange. 

"Our... grandmother had a cabin in the woods. We visited every weekend. Mitch loved it there. He could be there, I guess. I don't want Harry hurt any more."

"Give me the details..."

*****

"We have news..." Jay said as she hung up her phone. "Harry's great grandmother had a cabin in the woods about twenty miles away. Police are on their way now." 

"Oh god please let him be there and be ok." Lucy cried as she hugged Liam.

"Can...can we go there too?" Liam asked.

"I'm sorry but no. It might be a dangerous situation. We don't know if he has weapons. If he's there, we'll take you to him straight away." Jay assured them.

*****

The cabin had been located. Three police cars, armed police and an ambulance were on there way quietly through the woods. The cabin was up ahead.

The vehicles stopped a distance away, and the police got out on foot, quietly heading towards the building.

The armed police surrounded, and one bashed the door down.

"Armed police...stay where you are!" One shouted as they all piled in. 

"Here!" One shouted as he found Harry curled up on the mattress.

"We need paramedics...quickly!" 

Two paramedics rushed in and took in the state the boy little boy was in.

"He has a faint pulse. He looks like he's been drugged." One said.

He was placed on a stretcher and rushed out to the ambulance, which had been moved closer.

Mitch was nowhere to be seen. He'd left Harry alone, to die, probably. Scum!

Police were searching the woods, on the off chance that Mitch may be lurking.

The ambulance raced off to the nearest hospital. Lights flashing and sirens blaring.

*****

"They've found him!" Jay told them. "He's alive, but in a bad way. He's on his way to hospital, I'll drive you there."

Lucy collapsed with relief. Liam had to pick her up and help her out to the car.

"He's alive, baby, he's alive!" He whispered.

Louis was in tears. He held on tightly to his Mum and Dad as they got in the car, he sat in-between them in the back seat.

The ride to hospital was agonising and quiet, except for them all crying.

They pulled up to the hospital and followed Jay inside.

They found the room Harry was in, and braced themselves.

Harry had been at the hospital for two hours. He had undergone numerous tests and examinations. Swabs taken. The police needed as much evidence against Mitch as possible. 

Liam's POV:

We're standing outside the room our little boy is in. Both scared to go inside. Petrified to see him. 

I turn the handle, and it opens slowly. I grabbed Lucy's hand and we walk in.

On the clean, white bed, Harry lays, his eyes are closed, he was as white as a ghost. He was hooked up to an IV. I could see bruises on his arms and face.

I didn't notice I was crying, until Lucy brushed her thumb under my eyes.

I looked at her and took a deep breath as we walked towards the bed.

We sat down next to him, Lucy took his hand and rubbed his knuckles, gently.

"He hasn't woken up yet." A voice says from behind me, making me jump. It was the doctor.

"He's been drugged. A high dose of a sedative. It's made his heart race, but it's under control now. I'm not sure when it will wear off."

Lucy was crying. I was trying to hold it in, to be strong.

We didn't bring Louis with us, thought it would be too much.

He went to Mum's house.

"I'm very sorry to tell you.... Harry was raped." The doctor said, his voice shaking.

That was it. We both broke down. You couldn't hear anything in that room, except for us two crying harder than we ever have done. 

How can anyone be so sick? So disgusting? I was sick to my stomach.

"I'm sorry... I.." I started saying, as I felt bile ride in the back of my throat. I got up and ran out of the room to the toilets, where I threw up.

I sat on the floor, next to the loo, and cried. I felt guilty for leaving Lucy.

The door to the toilets opened and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, it was my Dad.

He picked my up and hugged me. I've never been so happy to see him before.

"Come on son... Lucy and Harry need you." I nodded and we walked back to the room.

"I'm sorry Lucy." I cried. 

"It's ok baby." She whispered back. 

*****

Harry had slept all day. It was now 10pm and Dad had gone home. 

We were told we can have one of the relatives rooms nearby, so we didn't have to leave our baby alone.

At 3am, we were woken by the doctor. We both panicked.

"Harry woke up. Can you come please?" He said.

We jumped out of the bed and rushed up the corridor.

We can hear his screams from outside.

We fly into the room, and Harry looks terrified. He was grabbing his sheets, holding them up to his chin. 

He won't let the nurses touch him. He swats their hands away and screams at them.

We rush over to him and Lucy wraps him in her arms.

"Harry baby. It's Mumma and Dadda darling. Don't be scared. It's alright now." She cries as he starts to quieten down slightly.

He eventually tired himself out, and was asleep. Lucy didn't want to let him go.

"Love...lay him down." I whispered. She carefully placed his head on the pillow and tucked him in, kissing his cheek, gently.

I leant down and kissed him too. We sat and watched him for a while. Neither of us wanted to leave him.

*****

Mitch wasn't found.

He had left the cabin hours before the police found Harry.

He had got on a plane on a fake passport, and was currently in Brazil. He had taken on a new identity. It wasn't looking good that he would be found.

*****

I woke up at 6am, not that I got much sleep anyway. I had to keep checking that Harry was there and that he was sleeping.

I have so many bad thoughts racing through my mind.

Will he recover from this?

Will he still love us?

Will he be the same little boy he was before he was taken?

I have a thumping headache. I took some pills a couple of hours ago, but they're not working. 

I heard Harry whimper, and I sat by his side.

"It's ok sweetheart, I'm here. We'll always be here for you. We love you so very much." I said quietly.

He opened his eyes, and looked at me. He looked so sad, so lost. The tears started to fall again. But he stayed quiet. He let me hold his cheek, I could feel him push it into my hand.

"We love you so much Harry."

He nodded. Then closed his eyes again.

I rested back into the chair and closed my eyes, but all I could think of was Harry. He'd had tests for STI's and even an aids test. I feel sick just thinking that that monster could've raped him.

What sick, twisted pervert could do that to a defensless, little boy, or anyone for that matter?

Eventually, my brain tires itself out and I fall asleep, praying for better news when I wake again.

Lucy and Liam were sat in the doctor's office, scared out of their minds.

"It's good news." The doctor said, as if anything good could come out of this!

"The test results came back negative." The couple let out the breaths they'd been holding. "Obviously, he's going to be very sore for a while, and it's going to set him back emotionally."

"Can we take him home?" Lucy asked, hopefully.

"I think that's a good idea. He's going to need you to be strong. Do you have other family to help out? It could get very difficult to cope, if he struggles with his feelings ecetera?" The doctor replied.

"Yes, we both have big families. We've dealt with lots in the past, as you know. We just need to get him home." Lucy said, trying not to tear up again.

"Ok. I'll do my final checks, and discharge him. Just give me ten minutes to write his notes up." He shook hands with the couple, and they went back to Harry's room.

*****

Harry was laying on his side in the bed. When he saw his parents, he tried to sit up, but he winced and started crying.

"Oh baby, come here." Liam whispered as he picked Harry up from the bed and the boy wrapped himself around his Dad.

"You should be coming home soon, love, the doctor just needs to check you over." Lucy rubbed Harry's back, as he stuck his head under Liam's chin. 

The door opened, and the doctor came in. Liam set Harry down carefully and the doctor did some checks.

"Is he ok to go doc?" Liam asked, biting his nails.

"Yes. I think so. I've got a few leaflets on taking care of his injuries, and about his emotional state. I'm so sorry he's gone through this, but you're loving parents, I'm sure you'll do a great job." He shook their hands again and left.

"Harry, you can come home now love. Let's get you back to the boys yeah?" Lucy asked. Harry nodded, shyly.

*****

The ride home was quite, except for the radio playing softly. The hospital Harry was taken to was further away from home than the usual one, so the journey took longer.

Lucy was sat in the back of the car with Harry. He had fallen asleep five minutes into the trip home.

He would jump every now and then, or whimper quietly. 

After an hour, Liam pulled up the driveway of their house. They could see three faces at the window, waving.

Geoff and Karen had bought the boys home an hour ago, when they found out Harry was coming home.

They'd been told to be quiet and not annoy Harry.

The car stopped and Liam got out, waving to his sons, then putting a finger to his lips, to remind them to be quiet. Zayn stuck his thumb up and the boys left the window.

The front door opened and Karen appeared. 

Liam carried Harry from the car, into the living room, placing him carefully on the sofa, covering him with a blanket.

Louis sat on the floor, next to him, he was crying, and just sat there, staring at his brother.

Karen was hugging Lucy, Geoff was hugging Liam. The parents then hugged their boys. They were all so emotional.

Lucy and Liam took the boys into the kitchen and sat them down.

They explained what had happened to Harry, not in full detail, but enough to know that things may be difficult for their brother for a while.

Louis and Zayn had difficult childhoods before the Payne's took them in, but nothing compares to what Harry has gone through.

"We'll look after him, promise." Zayn said.

Niall was quiet, but crying. He looked so distraught.

"Niall...talk to us." Liam said.

"It's my fault." He whispered.

"What? What's your fault love?"

"Harry ran away and got hurt cos of me! I'm horrible!" He sobbed.

"No Niall that's not true. It's not your fault." Lucy wrapped her arm around him.

"I shouted at Harry. I shouldn't have shouted. He ran cos of me!"

"Niall, don't blame yourself please. He shouldn't have thrown the block in the first place." Liam said.

"I'm still s-sorry." He sniffed. "I promise I'll be nice from now on." 

"Ok love. Thank you."

*****

Harry woke up a couple of hours later, feeling hungry. He didn't like feeling hungry, it reminded him of his Daddy.

Lucy heard his tummy rumbling from where she was sat at the other end of the sofa.

"You hungry Harry? What would you like to eat?" She asked.

Harry nodded. "Can I have some s-soup please Mumma?" He spoke so quietly, that Lucy only just heard him.

"Sure love. You want to eat in here, or the kitchen?"

"H-here please." 

"Ok. Won't be long. You boys want sandwiches?" She asked the others. They all nodded enthusiastically.

"Can I help Mum?" Niall asked.

"That would be lovely, thank you Niall." He smiled as he followed her to the kitchen.

Louis sat next to Harry, and he cuddled up to his brother.

"You ok Harry?" Louis asked. He thought Harry looked different. His eyes looked sad again. His smile not showing as much. He just seemed so lost now. Understandably.

Harry nodded, but he had watery eyes.

"If you ever want a cuddle, or want to talk, you can come to me. If you want to sleep in my bed, I don't mind. I love you." Louis told him.

Harry nodded and cuddled closer, his tummy rumbles making him and Louis giggle.

Harry couldn't wait for bedtime to come, he missed sleeping next to Louis.

It was two weeks after Harry had returned home. In that two weeks he has always had someone close by. He doesn't like being alone.

His brothers have been really good with him, but their parents noticed that something's not right.

"Boys, you want to go outside and play? It's a lovely day." Lucy asked, standing at the living room door.

"We're watching Peter Pan, Mum." Louis replied, glancing her way, his arm around Harry.

"You lot haven't had any fresh air for ages though. You should go out for a bit." She urged.

"I... I don't want to go out there. Something bad might happen." Niall said, his eyes full of worry.

Lucy thought for a moment.

"Ok boys. I'll make you some squash, and get some cookies." She said as she went into the kitchen.

She sat at the table, and got her phone out. She called Liam.

"Li... I'm worried about the boys." 

"What's happened love?"

"Have you noticed they haven't been outside since... Harry?"

"You think they're scared?"

"I do. I just said to them about going out and Niall looked petrified."

"Damn. What should we do?"

"Should we move? I mean looking over at that house everyday is giving me the creeps."

"We'll talk about it when I get home. I need to get back to work. Try not to worry. I love you. Tell the boys I love them too. See you later!"

"I love you too Li. See you soon."

She ended the call, and went to get the boys their drinks and cookies.

"Here you go boys." She said, entering the room and placing a tray on the table for them to help themselves.

"I just spoke to Dad, he said he loves you all." She smiled.

"Aww that's nice." Louis replied, smiling at his Mum.

"Boys....are you all ok?" She then asked out of the blue.

Harry had fallen asleep curled up next to Louis. "I... I've been having trouble sleeping. Harry wakes up quite a lot in the night." Louis told her.

"Do you need your own room?" Lucy asked, even though they didn't have any spare rooms.

"No...god no! I want to stay with him, I just can't sleep. I worry about him too." He was looking down at his little brother.

"I'm scared!" Niall said, looking down at the floor. "What if that man comes back?" 

"He won't Niall. The police will make sure of that. Please don't be scared. How about you Zayn?"

"I don't like living here. We can see his house from our bedroom window. I keep thinking I can see him, standing at his window, watching us. It's giving me the creeps Mum!" He was nearly crying.

Lucy had made her mind up. She and Liam need to seriously consider their future in this house.

"Boys...when Dad gets home, we'll have a talk. I understand how you're feeling, I don't feel happy right now either. We want you boys to be happy." 

They nodded.

*****

After dinner, the family sat together in the living room.

"So... we've been thinking, how would you feel if we looked for a new home?" Liam asked. He'd been thinking since Harry got home that he didn't want to live here anymore.

"We'd love that Dad. We don't feel happy here." Louis said, Harry on his lap, holding on to the bottom of Louis' t shirt.

"Harry...how about you? Would you like a new home?"

He just nodded. He's gone back to being very quiet again, which worried his parents.

"Ok. Mum and I need to have a really good look. Do you want your own rooms, or sharing still?"

"Sharing!" Louis said straight away.

"Yes, sharing." Niall said, after getting approval from Zayn.

"Ok. I think a couple of spare rooms would be good, though. Just in case you change your minds. We'll start looking at the weekend." The boys looked happier, knowing that they would be moving away from that house across the street.

***** 

"You decide what to watch, Harry." Louis said as they snuggled up in bed. Louis had his iPad on their laps. 

It was only 8pm, but they liked going to bed early. Louis liked having Harry all to himself.

Harry pointed to a film on Netflix, and Louis touched the screen.

Finding Nemo began to play.

Louis had seen this film so many times, but he didn't grumble, cos Harry likes it.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Louis could feel tiny shakes coming from his brother, his grip getting tighter on Louis' shirt.

Harry shook his head, and Louis felt his shirt getting damp from Harry's tears.

Louis held him closer, rubbing his hand up and down Harry's arm.

"Tell me please." 

"I'm s-scared." He whispered.

"Don't be scared love. I'm here."

"B-but you go to s-school."

"Mum's here then, she'll look after you."

"I... I don't like this house now!" He cried into Louis' chest.

"You heard Mum and Dad. They're gonna find us a new house. Away from here. It'll be so much better!"

"I... I want to g-go now! I'm scared. I need to go!" Harry started wailing.

"I need to go!"

"Harry, calm down please. You're ok. It won't be long." Louis was starting to panic.

"NO...I HAVE T-TO GO! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO!" Harry was getting hysterical.

"You can't go now love, we need to find a house first."

"I HAVE TO GO LOU. PLEASE HELP ME! I NEED TO GO!"

His parents heard the shouting and ran into their room.

Harry was rocking back and forward on the bed, pulling at his hair, and shouting.

"GET ME OUT LOU!" 

"Harry love please calm down." Lucy said, trying to calm the boy down. "Tell us what's wrong?"

"I HAVE TO GO. I CAN'T STAY HERE. HE'S COMING FOR ME. PLEASE LET ME GO!" 

Liam looked worryingly at Lucy.

"How about Mum and Dad?" Liam whispered to Lucy, she nodded. Liam left to make a call.

"Harry calm down love, we're going to help you. Try to breathe." Lucy said, her voice shaking.

"HELP ME MUMMA PLEASE...HELP ME!" 

He was full on sobbing, finding it hard to catch his breath. Zayn and Niall were now standing at the door, crying at the state Harry is in. 

"They said yes!" Liam panted as he ran back into the room.

"Harry!" Liam started talking as he knelt in front of the terrified boy, "would you like to stay with Nan and Granddad? You can stay for a while."

"I can't leave Lou!" Harry replied, through his struggling breaths.

Louis looked hopefully at Liam.

"They said Lou can go too. You can go now, if you want to?" Liam was rubbing Harry's back, trying to calm him.

Harry nodded, and wiped his nose. He let out a sigh of relief.

Lucy took Zayn and Niall back to their room to explain the situation. 

"Are you two ok?" She asked, cautiously.

"He looked so scared, Mum. We just want him to not feel scared." Niall said, and Lucy was proud of her boy, being so understanding.

"Yeah. It's ok. We can still see them though?" Zayn added.

"Of course. You'll see Louis at school, but we can go to Nans house after school." Lucy said, finally calming herself down.

Liam had been helping the boys pack a few essential things. His Mum and Dad's house was only a ten minute drive away, so it wouldn't be a problem if they needed anything else.

"Ready boys?" He asked. They both looked and felt exhausted, they couldn't wait to get to their Grandparents house.

"Bye lads. Take care of him Lou!" Zayn said as he hugged his brothers. Niall joined in the hug.

"See you at school Lou. See you after school Harry. Love you." Niall said. Harry smiled.

Lucy said her goodbyes, she was very emotional.

Ten minutes later, the car pulled up at Geoff and Karen's house.

They all had hugs and were shown to the room they'd be staying in. 

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Liam asked, nervously.

Harry nodded. "He'll be ok Dad." Louis said.

"Ok. I love you two so very much, you know that?" The boys nodded.

"Love you too Dad."

After hugs, Liam went to talk to his parents, before making his way back home.

"Come on, you look tired, let's get to sleep." Louis said to Harry as they got into the bed together.

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry and they cuddled close, and soon enough, they were both asleep. 

We're here! Everybody out!" Liam shouted as the hire van pulled up at their new house.

Everyone jumped out, full of excitement and enthusiasm, ready for a busy day.

The Payne's were lucky to have found their new home so quickly. They couldn't wait to leave their old home.

They had already chosen who was getting the bedrooms, so there was no arguing today.

"Race you upstairs!" Niall giggled as he started running, nearly tripping halfway up. Zayn ran after him, laughing at his brother nearly falling.

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry and they walked sensibly up the stairs, hand in hand.

They entered their new bedroom. Two of the walls were a lovely shade of blue, like sapphires, and the other two were emerald green. It looked really good.

Shelves were already up, waiting to be filled with books, or toys.

They just had to wait for their furniture and belongings. 

"Do you like the room Harry?" Louis asked, smiling at his brothers reaction.

Harry was sat in the middle of the room, staring all around, his eyes bright, he looked...happy.

"I... it's nice." He grinned. 

"Where should we put our beds?" 

Harry got up and stood at the window. "Here!" He said. 

"In front of the window? Sounds good. Where exactly?" 

"Me...here, you...here!" He moved his feet slightly, stating that the beds would be next to each other.

"You want our beds put together? Actually, that's a great idea, then you won't have far to go if you wanna come in my bed. Good job Harry!" Louis was so happy at the thought of Harry being so close.

They can hear lots of noise coming from downstairs. The removal men were bringing their furniture in now.

They bought in their beds first, and Louis instructed them on exactly where to put them.

He made sure all the furniture went where Louis or Harry wanted them.

Once all the furniture was in place, their boxes and cases were bought in. Soon enough, they had all their things in the room, now it just needed sorting out and putting in the right places.

Louis was doing a good job of organising everything. Harry decided where he wanted his things to go. He did his fair share, making Louis very proud of him.

They only stopped for dinner, forgetting the time. They all sat in their lovely new kitchen.

It had lovely dark yellow walls. White cupboards and fittings. Brand new appliances.

A huge American style fridge sat on one wall. The dining table was big enough to sit ten people. With comfortable leather chairs.

They even has a conservatory on the back of the house. It was lovely, and they could imagine spending lots of time in there.

"So boys...how are you getting on?" Lucy asked, having not seen them much of the day.

"We've done most of our room. Harry's done lots. He should be a designer." Louis beamed.

"Way to go Harry!" Zayn high fived his brother, who giggled and blushed.

"We're nearly done too. Even Niall has helped." Zayn said, laughing.

"Hey!" Niall pretended to be offended.

"Well we've still got quite a bit to do, but how about we finish off tomorrow? You all look tired." Liam added.

The boys all agreed. They sat and ate the dinner. They'd ordered in Chinese to celebrate their new house. Liam and Lucy had wine, and made a toast to new beginnings.

*****

"Wow boys! You've done a great job. Looks fabulous!" Lucy smiled as she looked around their new bedroom.

"You sure you want your beds together?" 

"Yes. I think it's a great idea. If Harry needs a cuddle in the night, he can just roll across, so he don't have to get out of bed." Louis explained.

"Great. It looks very neat and tidy. Well done."

The boys had big smiles as they both hugged their Mum.

Across the hall, Liam was taking a look at Zayn and Niall's room.

"So Zayn has this side of the room, and I have this side." Niall told Liam. "So his stuff can't come over here!"

"And your stuff can't come over here!" Zayn added.

"Nice. Try and keep it tidy too eh?" Liam smiled. "You get ready for bed now. Come say goodnight soon." 

*****

At 8pm, Harry decided it was bedtime. He climbed into his bed, and switched Louis' tablet on.

Louis got back from the bathroom, and got into his bed, moving closer to Harry. 

"Right Mr...what shall we watch tonight?"

Harry scrolled through Netflix, landing on Toy story. 

"Ok. Toy story it is. Cuddle up." Louis whispered as he pressed play on the screen.

They were both exhausted, so much so that when their parents came in to say goodnight at 9pm, they were both fast asleep.

Liam gently took the tablet from them, turning it off, they both kissed the boys, and turned the light off, leaving the door open, slightly.

They went to the other bedroom, finding Zayn and Niall asleep too, but they already had everything turned off.

Back in their own bedroom, they undressed and got into bed.

"What a day!" Lucy said, yawning. "Boys must've been knackered, bless them!"

"Yeah. They've done such a great job. So proud of them." 

"Me too. Let's just hope things will be better here." Lucy said, leaning over to turn her bedside light off.

"Goodnight Li...love you."

"Love you too Lucy." 

Then the house fell into silence, except for the occasional snore.

February 1st 2004.....

"Happy birthday Harry!" Louis said, as he woke up, with Harry staring at him, looking excited.

"Cuddle?" Harry asked, as Louis moved across his bed to give his brother his usual morning hug.

"Are you excited? Wonder what presents you'll get? Shall we go down?" Louis asked.

"Is it too early?" Harry asked, worried that he may have woken up early, because he was so excited.

Louis looked at his phone. "No love, it's 7.30 that's not too bad. Let's go?"

Louis grabbed Harry's hand and they walked down the stairs, going slowly, as Harry's balance was still off.

"Here's the birthday boy!" Liam said, as the boys reached the bottom step.

Liam hugged both boys, before leading them to the sofa.

Harry gasped when he saw all the presents and cards on the table.

"We should wait for your brothers before you open anything, Mum's just gone to wake them up."

He heard footsteps running down the stairs and then "happy birthday!" Was shouted by the boys as they sat on the sofa.

"Happy birthday!" Lucy added, kissing Harry's curls.

"Off you go then sunshine", Louis said.

Harry started ripping the paper off the first present.

It was a remote control car. His face showed a huge smile and he let out a tiny "wow!"

"Jesus Harry, that's wicked!" Zayn said.

"Language Zayn please!" Liam laughed.

It took around an hour for Harry to open all his presents and cards. He got quite a bit of money, and gifts ranging from more colouring books, teddies, a new iPod and some trainers.

"Thankyou." Harry said shyly, still not getting used to getting gifts.

"Can we play with the car on in the upstairs hallway, as we can't go outside?" Louis asked his parents. 

It had been snowing for a few days, so outside was obviously not the best place to play with the car.

"Yes, just try not to damage the skirting boards please!" Lucy replied, heading off to the kitchen to make sandwiches for lunch.

*****

"No, Harry you hold it like this!" Niall said trying to grab the remote control out of his hands, but Harry wouldn't let go.

"No Niall!" Harry nearly shouted, getting frustrated.

"I'm...showing you how to work it stupid!" 

"NIALL DON'T YOU DARE! SAY SORRY NOW!" Louis shouted at his brother.

"No!" Niall went off in a huff, leaving Harry standing there, with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, ignore him, you know Niall can't control his mouth. Do you want me to show you?" Louis asked, taking the controller from Harry's hands gently.

Harry nodded, as Louis instructed him on how to hold it and what the buttons do. He then switched it on and showed him.

"See... it's quite easy when you get the hang of it." Louis smiled as he handed it back to Harry.

After a few minutes, Harry had worked it out, and was happily making his car go up and down the hall, even doing spins.

"I need to save up my pocket money and get one of these, then we can race each other!" Louis giggled as he watched Harry's expressions. Harry nodded.

*****

They'd all had lunch, and were sat watching Harry's favourite films in the living room. 

Liam was in the kitchen when he noticed the postman walking up their path to the door. Liam got to the door, before the postman knocked. He handed him a box that needed signing for and walked back to the kitchen.

Lucy walked in to make some drinks when she saw the box.

"Who's that for love?" She asked, as she got to the table it was sat on.

"It's addressed to both of us. It's from the prison! 

"You wanna open it, or shall I?"

"You can."

Liam took a knife an ripped the box open carefully.

Inside was a letter and another box all wrapped up in blue paper with hearts on it.

"Is it for Harry?" Lucy wondered seeing the wrapping paper.

"It has our name on the letter." Liam said as he opened it.

"Dear Mr and Mrs Payne.

I know you won't want to read this. But please don't stop. 

I have written a letter for Harry, please can you give it to him. I need him to read it. I need him to know what happened, and that I am truly sorry for everything that happened to him.

There's a present too. Please let him open it himself.

I will leave it up to you when he should open them, but please...let him have them. 

I want to say thank you so much for taking care of him. I was a useless mother, and I hate myself for that.

I don't want or expect pity. I don't deserve that.

Again, I thank you.

Yours sincerely,  
Anne Styles.

"Damn...what do we do?" Liam asked still reading the letter.

"She sounds....so...full of remorse. Is she for real? Should we open the present and letter?" Lucy panicked.

"I don't know... Harry might not like that, but what if it's something bad? She was a bad woman, but sounds... nicer in the letter. God it's so confusing."

They were standing in the kitchen, pondering on what to do. This was a hard decision to make.

"Is that a present for me?!" Harry suddenly appeared behind them, his face so happy and excited.

Liam looked at Lucy not knowing what to say or do.

"Erm....." 

THE END.....


End file.
